Fear
by kristeh-h
Summary: Third in a series. Anakin Skywalker and Luke are ready to begin training the new generation of Jedi, but some people don't want the Jedi to re-form.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This story is the third in a series. It is not necessary to read the first two, "Return to Naboo" and "The Lost Ones," but there are references to events from those stories and some of the Ocs were introduced in them.  
  
If you don't want to read RTN and TLO, please know that Anakin Skywalker has survived RotJ, been healed and reunited with his children. The Empire and Alliance are at peace and have formed the New Republic. Anakin and Luke are ready to begin training the new generation of Jedi, but some people don't want the Jedi to re-form and are willing to resort to violence to stop them.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear  
  
Chapter One  
  
Luke adjusted the collar of his Jedi robe and surveyed himself in the mirror, hoping that he would miraculously appear older and wiser than he had moments earlier.  
  
But no, he still looked the same. A young man scarcely out of his teens, with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and an expression filled with trepidation. Luke had faced monsters, enemy fighters, and the most evil being in the galaxy as he'd fought to overthrow the Empire, become a Jedi, and redeem his father, but he couldn't remember ever feeling quite as nervous and unprepared for a task as he did right now. Which was foolish.  
  
//Come on,// he chided himself. //They're just a couple of teenage girls. There's no reason to feel like I'm going before a firing squad.//  
  
But he was about to begin the challenge of restoring the Jedi Order and he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. He was too young and inexperienced to be a Jedi Master. A lot of the time he still felt like he was figuring out how to be a Jedi himself. How was he supposed to teach others?  
  
And if he failed, the results could be catastrophic.  
  
"I thought I could be as good an instructor as Yoda. I was not. My mistake has had terrible cosequences for the galaxy." His former mentor's words floated through Luke's mind. Obi-Wan had been trying to explain to him how his father, Anakin Skywalker, had turned to the dark side and become Darth Vader then. Obi-Wan had insisted that his own lack of experience as a master had helped lead to Anakin's fall.  
  
Anakin himself did not blame Obi-Wan in the slightest. He'd told Luke that his fall was entirely his own fault, that Kenobi had been an excellent teacher.  
  
Luke thought that perhaps there was truth in both perspectives. His father was responsible for the decisions he'd made, but Obi-Wan's inexperience could have contributed to Anakin's frustrations and poor self-esteem. And that made him anxious about teaching their own padawans.  
  
/Ben was older than I am now when he took on Father, and he'd been trained as a Jedi all his life, and he still wasn't ready. So why does everyone think I can do this?/  
  
Luke took a deep breath and ran through a calming technique. /Yoda thought I was ready. He told me to pass on what I had learned./ he reminded himself. Surely Yoda, who had seen firsthand the consequences of Anakin's fall, would not have told Luke to instruct others if he'd believed there was a great risk of it happening again.  
  
Feeling slightly reassured, Luke left his room and headed for the terrace, where Tera and Elissa were probably finishing their breakfast. They all liked to eat outside when the weather was nice. Naboo's lake country was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Tera Paara was a young gungan from Otoh Gunga, and Elissa Arixil was a human teenager from the distant planet Roon. They were the first padawans Luke and Anakin would train as Jedi.  
  
There was a third padawan as well; the young boy, Gil, that Luke and Anakin had met on Nar Shaddaa. A former slave, Gil had escaped and joined in with a group of other orphans who had lived on the streets as best they could. The other children now lived in an orphanage on Coruscant, But Gil was Force-sensitive. Although it hadn't been easy for him to leave his friends, he'd decided to come to Naboo to study with Anakin and Luke.  
  
Gil was strong with the Force, but in some ways he was less prepared to begin training than the girls. His background as a slave meant that he'd received little formal education, and he struggled with resentment over all the losses in his life.  
  
On the other hand, he was an intelligent child and compassionate and caring towards others. Luke had thought more than once that Gil must be something like Anakin would have been as a child. It was a little worrisome, but at least Anakin could help warn Gil of the dangers of the dark side. Luke prayed that he and his father could help this boy reach his potential without it backfiring.  
  
He wished Anakin were there now. Luke was certain he would feel more relaxed and confident if his father were at his side this morning, but Anakin had had to go to Theed. Naboo's elected ruler, King Tripday, had requested a meeting with the Jedi. It was the third time he'd called in the past couple of weeks.  
  
King Tripday was becoming a bit of a problem. He seemed to think that the Jedi had come to Naboo to be his elite bodyguards and personal couriers. He would have to learn otherwise, but now was not the time. Some people on Naboo were not happy about the Jedi Academy being established here. Fortunately, they seemed to be a small group. Unfortunately, they were quite vocal about their dissatisfaction. Anakin and Luke were hoping it would all die down once people realized the Academy was not going to cause drastic changes, but they'd agreed it wouldn't hurt to stay in the king's good graces for now.  
  
The result was that Anakin had traveled to Theed yesterday, leaving Luke to begin training the padawans alone. Luke had considered waiting for his father's return, but he wasn't sure how long Anakin would be gone. With all the padawans settled in and ready to begin, it seemed pointless not to go ahead.  
  
Tera and Elissa looked up with bright smiles as Luke approached. It was just the two of them right now. Gil attended the school in the local village in the mornings. He wasn't happy about it, but Anakin had pointed out that Jedi were supposed to be wise and knowledgeable.  
  
"It doesn't matter how high your midi-chlorian count is, if you don't know as much as the people you're working with, you're going to be in trouble," he'd advised. "Besides, you'll enjoy school once you get used to it. You'll make some more friends your own age," he'd grinned at Gil. "We don't want you to get bored around here with all us old folks."  
  
"But I want to begin training with Tera and Elissa," the boy had protested.  
  
"There'll still be plenty of time for training in the afternoons," Anakin had said firmly.  
  
Gil hadn't looked happy, but he'd agreed. As Luke joined them on the terrace, Elissa asked eagerly, "Master Luke, are we ready to begin?"  
  
Luke almost said, "It's just Luke," when he caught himself. He might not be comfortable with the title, but he needed to get used to it. He was a master now.  
  
"Yes, Elissa. If you and Tera are finished eating, I thought we'd start by taking a walk."  
  
The girls looked a little surprised. Obviously they had not expected Jedi training to begin with a walk, but they stood up and followed him as Threepio came to clear away the breakfast dishes.  
  
On one side of the terrace, steps led down to the lake. On the other, a ramp opened onto a field of flowers with the woods beyond. Luke, Tera, and Elissa followed a path towards the trees. For a little while they walked in silence, looking about at the wildflowers, the butterflies and other insects. Birds sang from the treetops and several times they glimpsed small woodland creatures. After a time, Luke spoke up.  
  
"Tera, you've lived here all your life, but you've spent most of your time in Otoh Gunga, right?"  
  
The young gungan nodded. "Yes, Master Luke. Wesa sometimes went to the swamps and mesa visited Theed once with my father, but usually wesa stayed at home."  
  
Luke gestured to the forest around them. "What do you think about all this?"  
  
"It's beautiful," she hesitated, then added. "It's so alive."  
  
Luke looked pleased. "Yes, the Force is all around us. It's in all living things-the animals, the trees, us. Close your eyes and feel the Force surround you. You too, Elissa."  
  
They closed their eyes. Luke watched as their expressions grew relaxed and peaceful, almost dreamy. They were beginning to grow attuned to the Force.  
  
"That's amazing," Elissa whispered, opening her eyes.  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes, the Force is beautiful. It can strengthen and calm you if you remain attuned with it. It's easier to sense the Force here, where it's so peaceful and quiet, but the Force is everywhere. Tera, you mentioned the abundance of life here, but it's just as abundant in the waters surrounding Otoh Gunga. It's there in the plains and caves of Roon, Elissa. And it's in the crowds of Coruscant, too. Life is everywhere. The Force is everywhere. As you become more skilled, you will be able to sense the Force around you wherever you go. And you will learn to channel it."  
  
He indicated a small rock near the path. "Watch, I'm going to concentrate on the Force surrounding that rock."  
  
As the padawans stared open-mouthed, Luke levitated the rock above their heads and made it slowly spin in circles. When he finally lowered it, they both shook their heads.  
  
"I could never do that," Elissa remarked.  
  
"Sure you can," Luke told her reassuringly. "You just have to think positively."  
  
Tera wrinkled her brow. "But Master Luke, that's really something and I mean, I can see you could have fun entertaining people with stuff like that, but is making something spin in circles really useful?"  
  
The image of Threepio sitting on a throne of twigs spinning majestically above the Ewok village came to Luke's mind. He grinned. "Oh, you'd be surprised how useful it can be, Tera. Okay, now it's your turn. Close your eyes and feel the Force. See the rock rising into the air."  
  
They spent the better part of the morning working on levitating the rock. By the time they headed back to the retreat for lunch, both padawans had had some success. They were very uncontrolled. They couldn't lift the rock more than a few centimeters off the ground, and they couldn't lift it on every try, but they both had levitated the rock slightly several times. Elissa and Tera were thrilled, and Luke was feeling more encouraged than he'd felt that morning. Maybe he could do this after all.  
  
But their smiles and happy chatter died when they climbed the steps to the terrace and saw the sight that awaited them there.  
  
A message in bright red paint was scrawled across the glass door leading inside. Meter high letters screamed:  
  
LEAVE NOW, JEDI! BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks so much, kayladie and Jade the Sith, for your kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this third installment so far. Jade, I tried to e-mail you earlier to say thanks, but it kept saying error. And don't worry-no Kyp here.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns SW. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear Part 2  
  
It was late when Anakin set the Naboo Angel down by the lake retreat. He was yawning as he exited the ship. King Tripday had offered him a room for the night at Theed Palace, but, tired as he was, Anakin had been anxious to go home. He had been separated from his family for over twenty years. His own fault, of course, but he wasn't going to be away from them one minute more than necessary now.  
  
As the front door opened and Luke came to greet him, Anakin felt glad he'd made the effort to return as soon as possible. He loved all his family, but his son was special. He owed every facet of his new life to Luke and ever since his redemption seven months ago, the two of them had been almost inseparable.  
  
Luke should have already been asleep by now, though. It was past midnight, and Anakin was sure his son had been awake since early morning.  
  
"It's late. You should be resting," he lovingly scolded even as he set down his bag and embraced the boy.  
  
Luke stepped back and smiled at him. "You knew I'd wait up when you called and said you were coming back tonight."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I told you not to if it got too late." There was a note of affectionate resignation in his voice, though.  
  
"Since when have I been an obedient son?" Luke joked. "Besides, 'too late' is so vague. You'll have to be more specific than that."  
  
Once again, Anakin shook his head, but he had to admit he was glad Luke was there to welcome him. He picked up his bag and they went inside.  
  
The giant Wookiee Chewbacca came to the hall to greet him as well. Chewie had been staying with them since Han and Leia's wedding several weeks ago. He barked softly.  
  
"Thank you, Chewbacca. So you waited up, too, hmm?" Anakin glanced around. "Are the padawans asleep at least? They're a little young to sit up this late as a matter of course."  
  
"Yes, they went to bed hours ago," Luke replied. He hesitated, then added, "It was kind of a busy day."  
  
He really hadn't wanted to break the bad news immediately upon his father's return, but Chewie thought Anakin should be told right away. Although the Wookiee hadn't said so, Luke suspected one reason he'd stayed awake was to make certain Luke told him.  
  
Chewie needn't have worried, though. Luke had already learned the lesson that bad news was better shared. He'd just wanted to wait until morning before sharing this bad news, but Chewbacca had been rather insistent and Luke had given in.  
  
Anakin noticed the more somber note in his son's voice. He looked at him sharply. "What happened?"  
  
They told him how Luke and the padawans had returned from their first lesson to find the hateful graffiti on the terrace doors. Before they had finished, Anakin had rushed to inspect the damage himself.  
  
"We've already cleaned it up, Father," Luke called as he and Chewie followed. "It's all right now."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He'd always had trouble with his quick temper, but he had grown much better at controlling it since he had rejected the dark side at Endor. He didn't want to do anything to risk opening that door again, but the idea that someone could have done such a mean-spirited thing, directed against his son, his friend, and his students was enough to make him angry. "No one was hurt?"  
  
"No, thank goodness," Luke told him. "Gil wasn't home from school yet, Chewie had gone fishing on the other side of the lake, and the droids were upstairs. Of course, that also means none of us saw anyone, either, so we have no idea who's responsible."  
  
"Did you call the security guards from the village?" Anakin asked.  
  
Luke sighed, "Well, we debated whether or not to do that, and we finally decided not to. It didn't seem like there was much they could do, and we were concerned about feeding the hostility against us."  
  
Anakin looked puzzled so Luke elaborated. "You remember, just last week the local holonet news was asking why it was even necessary to reform the Jedi. We're supposed to be the guardians of peace and justice. If we run to the local guards for help at the slightest hint of trouble, we're going to look pretty silly. And the people who don't want us here will say that we have no purpose. How will we help other people if we can't take care of ourselves?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Anakin conceded. "But I think this kind of vandalism is more than just a hint of trouble."  
  
After a moment of silence, he asked, "How did the padawans take it?"  
  
"Gil was ready to hunt down whoever did it and make them sorry. Tera was mostly indignant. I think Elissa was a little scared. She and Threepio suggested we take our first visit to Coruscant soon."  
  
"Tomorrow we'll need to see about taking precautions. I don't want anyone trespassing here again," Anakin said grimly.  
  
Chewbacca growled softly, and Luke answered. "It's already taken care of, Father. Chewie, Artoo, and I spent the afternoon putting up an electrical fence around our boundaries. Anyone who crosses it will set off an alarm in the retreat. At least we'll have some warning."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks, Chewie."  
  
Again, the Wookiee growled softly, and then patted Anakin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad to be back home, too. Good night to you as well," the older Jedi watched with a smile as the Wookiee moved past them towards the stairs, heading for his bedroom.  
  
It was good to have friends, he reflected. People who cared about him, enjoyed his presence. It had always been a rarity in his life. Few people had cared for him unconditionally. Always he'd felt he had to earn approval and fellowship.  
  
Padme had been one of the few who had truly loved him and accepted him for who he was. He'd come to realize that Obi-Wan had genuinely cared for him, too, but when he'd been growing up, he'd felt the sting of his master's criticism more sharply and taken it more personally.  
  
The result had been that he'd been terribly insecure. He'd hidden it under a façade of arrogance, but inside he'd always lacked confidence in himself. A trait Palpatine had played up when winning him over.  
  
If only he'd had friends like these, a group of people he'd felt loved and accepted by, perhaps it could have made a great difference in his life.  
  
At least he had them now, though, thanks to Luke. Anakin reached over to lay his arm around his son's shoulders. "Are you all right, son?"  
  
Luke nodded. "I'm fine. It was a little upsetting, but it could have been worse. I think we handled everything okay."  
  
"I don't mean just the graffiti," his father continued. "I mean you've been under so much stress the past weeks and months, with everything that happened on our mission, and you were worried about teaching the padawans alone, and now the graffiti on top on everything else. I don't want you to start bottling up your emotions again."  
  
"I'm not," Luke assured him. His father did have some cause for concern, he knew. During their recently completed mission searching for two missing women, Luke had begun suffering flashbacks and nightmares of his traumatic history with his father.  
  
He had tried for weeks to keep it from Anakin, not wanting to cause him any more guilt, but the burden had taken a high toll on Luke. He had become exhausted, underweight, and on the verge of a breakdown before he and his father had finally reconciled at Bespin. He was only now fully recovered.  
  
Or as recovered as he would be. The scars would probably never disappear completely. In fact, Luke had had another nightmare about being trapped on the Death Star with the Emperor and his father as Vader a few nights ago. But it was the first nightmare he'd had since the last trip to Bespin and he'd handled it very differently.  
  
When Anakin sensed his pain and came to find out what was wrong, Luke had openly shared the nightmare/memory with him. They had talked about the experience a long time and Anakin had sat with him until Luke fell asleep again. The memories were difficult for both of them, but together they could heal each other.  
  
Now Luke leaned against Anakin for a minute and repeated. "I'm okay, Father. If I get upset about anything, I'll come to you. I promise."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that," Anakin remarked. He pulled Luke to him in a quick hug, then released him. "Come on, it's very late. We're not going to be in any shape to teach tomorrow if we don't get some rest."  
  
They turned off the lights and went upstairs. Luke, Anakin, and the rest of the family when they were at the retreat, had their bedrooms on the second floor. The padawans lived on the third story.  
  
Chewie's door at the end of the hall was closed, but Anakin spoke silently in his son's mind anyway as they climbed the stairs. //On second thought, why don't you sleep in tomorrow morning and I'll get up early with the padawans? You've had a rough day.//  
  
//You're just as tired, I'm sure, Father.//  
  
Anakin shook his head. //Not really. My meeting with King Tripday wasn't until after lunch so I slept late in the morning.//  
  
Luke turned to him suddenly. //Oh, I wanted to hear about your meeting. What did he want?//  
  
//Nothing he couldn't have said over the communicator. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Also, tomorrow I think we need to talk with the padawans. They need to understand why some people are concerned about the Jedi reforming, and how to deal with their own emotions.//  
  
Luke just nodded tiredly.  
  
Anakin reached over to ruffle his son's hair. //Go get some sleep before you fall over. See you in the morning.//  
  
Luke grinned. //Okay, but not too early.//  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks, Jade. I'm happy you enjoyed chapter 2. I love writing Luke and Anakin. It was the father/son relationship and Anakin's redemption that made me fall in love with SW in the first place. Here's ch. 3, and I will post again on Sunday.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear Part 3  
  
The final bell rang, and the teacher looked up from the papers she was grading to nod a dismissal at the class. Gil deliberately knocked his datapads off his desk and slowly knelt to gather them up as the other boys and girls hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Most of the other twenty students ignored him, but there were several who had taken to taunting him, and he was hoping he could avoid them if he took his time leaving.  
  
School was the bane of Gil's existence right now. He enjoyed everything else about Naboo. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. The lake retreat, now the Jedi Academy, was comfortable and cozy, and he had a room all to himself for the first time in his life.  
  
He missed his old friends from Nar Shaddaa, but he was learning to like the other padawans. Elissa and Tera enjoyed fussing over him and helping him with his schoolwork, which was fortunate. He was very behind in school. And he hero-worshipped his Jedi Masters.  
  
Anakin and Luke were absolutely amazing. They could do things he'd never imagined anyone being able to do. He would never forget meeting them for the first time on Nar Shaddaa. They had changed their entire appearances before his very eyes. And they were kind to him. It was a new experience for Gil. Few adults, especially men, had been kind to him.  
  
Mixed with his admiration was a bit of longing and envy. He had never known his parents. Not well enough to remember anyway. Like Gil, they had been slaves and they'd been sold to another owner when he was very young.  
  
He almost couldn't help feeling a little jealous and wistful when he saw how close Anakin and Luke were. They were always talking and laughing together, and Gil had noticed that Anakin frequently placed his arm around Luke's shoulders or curled his hand around the back of Luke's neck. It made Gil sad that he would never know a parent's love, and at the same time, made him want to grow closer to his Jedi teachers.  
  
He didn't want to admit it. He'd always prided himself on being tough and self-reliant, but he longed for their approval and affection. They'd done so much for him already, rescuing him from the harsh streets of the Hutt moon, and now accepting him as one of their students and giving him the chance to become a Jedi. He would be the best padawan of all. He would listen and work hard and make them proud.  
  
Of course, that would be easier to accomplish once he actually had his first lesson. Luke was supposed to have begun working with him yesterday afternoon, but they had discovered the graffiti and instead Luke had been busy installing the electric fence around the property while the padawans and Threepio cleaned the terrace doors.  
  
Gil would have much rather spent the afternoon tracking down whoever was responsible and learning to wield a lightsaber with the vandal as an opponent.  
  
If Anakin had been there instead of Luke, perhaps they could have done that, or something similar. He seemed more like a take-charge kind of person than Luke, and Gil was pretty sure he would have wanted to teach the idiot with a paint can some manners.  
  
Well, at least he could have his first Jedi lesson when he got home. Luke had promised that they would make up for lost time this afternoon. It was something to look forward to, because school sure wasn't any fun.  
  
Gil finished gathering his datapads and slowly made his way outside. His STAP bike was parked in the rack by the side of the school. On rainy days someone drove him in the landspeeder, but the rest of the time he rode his bike.  
  
The other kids all seemed to heading for home, and he thought at first that he had managed to evade the bullies, but as he rounded the corner of the school, several boys who had been standing at a nearby tree approached.  
  
"Hey, Anonymous! What took you so long?" One of the boys called. He was a handsome boy with black hair and gray eyes. His name was Reynard Kane and he was in the class ahead of Gil. He wasn't much bigger than Gil, only an inch or so taller, and thin, but he was very clever and a recognized leader among the other students.  
  
He had begun calling Gil "Anonymous" on the first day, once they'd discovered he had no last name. It didn't matter to Reynard and his cronies that none of the slaves on Nar Shaddaa had last names. The Hutts didn't bother giving surnames to their slaves, and if Gil's parents had had one, he'd never learned it.  
  
The only thing that mattered to Reynard was that Gil was different. Different because he had no surname, had no parents, was several years behind in schoolwork, and wasn't from the local village. And because Gil was different, he was fair game.  
  
"You better hurry. You don't want to be late for your Jedi lessons," Reynard sneered. He and his friends-three of them, all taller and heavier than either Reynard or Gil-came close.  
  
Reynard stepped right in front of Gil, his eyes narrowed. "You are one of them, aren't you? One of the Jedi?"  
  
Gil frowned slightly, not sure what Reynard was getting at here. The other boy and his three buddies-Gil had begun thinking of them as the Goon Squad- had picked on him from day one, but before they'd only teased him about being stupid at school and not having a real family. The fact that he was a Jedi padawan had never been mentioned.  
  
"Well, we know you can't read or write, but are you too stupid to talk?" Reynard demanded.  
  
One of the Goons elbowed Reynard. "He just doesn't want to admit it."  
  
Reynard gave a short, harsh laugh. "Can't blame him for that. Maybe he's not such an idiot after all." They all laughed, but it died quickly when Gil tried to make his way around them to his bike.  
  
"Hey, we're not done yet," Reynard grabbed his arm. "You tell your Jedi friends they better get out of here. We don't want them on Naboo, or anywhere else. My mom and dad know what they're up to. And they're not gonna get away with it."  
  
Gil jerked his arm away. "Why don't you come out to the retreat and tell them yourself?"  
  
"I'm not crazy. I'm not going near those demon Force-users. But we've got other ways so they better watch out. You tell them, Anonymous," Reynard turned to leave, but not before giving Gil a shove.  
  
The shove was more than Gil could take. He knew enough about fighting and survival skills that he could easily outmatch any of the others one on one. He'd made himself hold back these past couple of weeks for two reasons.  
  
First, so far the bullying had been only verbal, and Gil suspected that Anakin and Luke would not approve of him being the first to resort to violence. Besides that, Gil doubted that Reynard and the Goons would be considerate enough to allow him to fight them one by one. No, they would gang up on him. Gil was a fairly good fighter-he couldn't have survived on Nar Shaddaa if he wasn't-but not good enough to win in a four against one brawl.  
  
Right now, though, those reasons didn't seem to matter. Reynard had crossed the line with that shove, and Gil had had all he could take. Dropping his datapads on the ground, he charged straight at the other boy's retreating back. He had the short-lived pleasure of knocking Reynard down and getting in one good punch before the Goons were upon him.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked slowly onto the terrace where Luke, Tera, and Elissa waited. He was not looking forward to the task ahead, but it was overdue. He was about to talk about his past with the padawans.  
  
He hadn't brought it up before partly because he'd halfway assumed they knew already. He had never tried to hide his former identity as Darth Vader. It was common knowledge to many people around the galaxy. But once he'd thought closely about it he'd realized that it was quite possible that the padawans did not know.  
  
Elissa came from Roon, a planet so isolated from the rest of the galaxy that years could go by without it having any visitors. Gil had grown up as an uneducated slave-Anakin didn't know how much of current galactic events he'd picked up while struggling to survive on Nar Shaddaa. Even Tera had lived a very sheltered life in Otoh Gunga. During Palpatine's reign, the gungans had gradually withdrawn back to their own underwater cities and their contact with humans had diminished.  
  
So now he had to talk with them about why he had turned to the dark side and how that decision had affected so many others, right up to the anti- Jedi sentiment that had led to the vandalism at the retreat.  
  
He dreaded it.  
  
Luke and the padawans had dragged several soft, comfortable chairs into a circle. They were already seated facing the terrace door when he came out. He gave them a weak smile as he took an empty chair beside Luke and then gave his son a grateful look as he sensed Luke sending him a wave of reassurance.  
  
//It'll be all right, Father. Don't worry.//  
  
//Easy for you to say. You're not the one confessing.// he countered. But he patted Luke's arm in silent gratitude for his support.  
  
"Before we begin our afternoon session, I need to talk with you about what's going on in the village, and elsewhere on Naboo as well, I'm sorry to say," Anakin began. "I wanted to wait for Gil so I would only have to go through it once, but he seems to be taking his time coming home so I'm going ahead. I'll speak with him about this when he does get here, and Luke can go on and be working with you two."  
  
The girls were watching him expectantly. Anakin took another deep breath and found he couldn't look them in the eye. This confession was going to be even harder than he'd thought it would be.  
  
He'd opened his mouth to begin, although he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say yet, when Artoo rolled up, beeping excitedly, and a moment later they all heard Threepio calling, "Oh, my. Master Gil, are you all right? Master Anakin, Master Luke, come quickly!"  
  
They all rushed inside to find Gil standing in the foyer with a black eye, bloody nose, and several other bruises and scrapes on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Anakin demanded, as they gathered around.  
  
Gil muttered something unintelligible.  
  
Luke took his arm and gently led him to a sofa in the living room. "Come on in here and lie down. Let me heal you first, and then you can tell us about it."  
  
Anakin followed, with Tera and Elissa right behind. The droids hovered in the doorway; Artoo humming softly and Threepio prattling on about how they just couldn't seem to escape uncivilized, violent beings wherever they went.  
  
The other Jedi watched, somewhat awe-struck, as Luke closed his eyes and entered a healing trance. His hands rested lightly on each bruise and cut, and left them healed. Even Anakin, who had seen Luke heal on several other occasions, shook his head in amazement. There had been healers in the old Jedi Order, but he'd never seen anything like Luke's abilities, which were even more remarkable considering that his son had never been trained as a healer but simply allowed the Force to lead him.  
  
"Is that better?" Luke asked when he finally opened his eyes and let his hands fall back to his sides.  
  
Gil sat up and nodded, gingerly touching his face with his fingers. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I guess I'm a healer," Luke gave an almost embarrassed shrug.  
  
"And one of the best I've ever seen," Anakin added proudly, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Luke smiled at him before turning his attention back to their youngest padawan. "So what happened, Gil?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
Haltingly, Gil told them about the afternoon. It took a while because he had to go back and explain everything that had been going on since he'd started school-something he'd wanted to keep private, but that was no longer possible. They all looked somber when he'd finished.  
  
"You should have told us about this before, Gil. We could have helped you," Anakin placed an arm around him and pulled Gil close in a one-armed hug.  
  
Gil scowled fiercely at the floor, to hold back tears, and said, "It wasn't that bad until today." He spoke crossly so they wouldn't see how moved he was, but Anakin didn't seem fooled.  
  
He kept his arm around Gil as he looked around at them all. "Sit down, everyone. This leads back to what I was getting ready to say on the terrace. Apparently, some people feel even more strongly against us than I realized. You all need to know why."  
  
When they were all seated and gazing at him once more, he asked, "Do you know who I am?"  
  
The padawans looked puzzled.  
  
"You're a Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker," Elissa answered.  
  
"Yes, I am now, thanks to my son," Once again he gave Luke a grateful look. "But until a few months ago, I was the Emperor's second-in-command. I was known as Darth Vader then."  
  
Gil stiffened and Tera gasped. Elissa's expression grew troubled. Unlike the other two, she didn't recognize the name, but she did know Emperor Palpatine had been renowned for his ruthlessness and cruelty. Anyone associated with him could not have been good. Could he?  
  
"We were Sith Lords. Do you know what that means?" Anakin pressed on relentlessly. Now that he'd begun, he was determined to see this through. As the padawans silently shook their heads, he continued. "To put it very simply, the Sith are the opposite of the Jedi. The Jedi use the light side of the Force, for knowledge and defense. The Sith use the dark side of the Force, for power and aggression."  
  
"I won't go into the details now, but many years ago, the Sith and Jedi fought a great war. The Jedi won and thought they'd vanquished the Sith forever. They didn't know that the few remaining Sith went into hiding and secretly plotted to regain control. For a thousand years, the Old Republic governed the galaxy with the help of the Jedi. Thirty-five years ago, it began to crumble."  
  
"Palpatine was the last Sith Master, and I suspect he was the most powerful and clever of them all. He fulfilled the Sith dream of toppling the Republic and the Jedi," he bowed his head in shame. "I have to admit that I became his apprentice and helped him establish the Empire."  
  
There was a long silence. Even without looking up, Anakin could tell the padawans were sitting in stunned horror. He heard footsteps on the marble floor, and then Luke was there sitting beside him, opposite from Gil. The young Jedi laid a comforting hand on his father's arm and spoke firmly into the uneasy silence.  
  
"Please realize one thing. Father was never like the Emperor. Palpatine acted out of greed, cruelty, and a lust for power. Father acted out of despair and hopelessness. He truly believed that the Empire would be good for most people in the galaxy. He was mistaken, but he did have valid reasons for losing faith in the Republic," Luke gazed intently at each of the padawans, hoping desperately that they could see how remorseful his father was and be able to accept him.  
  
There was another pause. Tera, Elissa, and Gil did not seem to be able to say anything. Luke went on, "Please understand, too, that Father is very sorry, and he's trying to make amends. He saved us all from Palpatine and he did something that was considered impossible-he renounced the dark side and returned to the light."  
  
Luke's hand was still resting on his father's arm. Anakin reached with his other hand to lay it on top of Luke's. For a moment he was overcome with emotion at his son's uncondidtional love and support. He didn't deserve it. He would never deserve it. All he could do was return his son's love and try to be the best father possible now. He sent Luke a rush of grateful affection, then turned his attention back to the padawans.  
  
"We'll talk more about this as we go along. I want you all to understand the temptations and dangers of the dark side, and I'll answer any questions you might have, but we need to talk about what's going on now."  
  
"Luke and I decided to have the Jedi Academy here when we received the lake retreat. We both thought it would be a wonderful place to train the new generation of Jedi because it's so peaceful and quiet, yet full of life."  
  
"Unfortunately, there is a group of people who are not happy about the Jedi being established again. When Luke and I returned to the retreat and announced that the Jedi Academy was ready to begin, they began complaining. There have been some articles in the village paper and reports on the local holonet channel. And when I went to Theed the other day, King Tripday informed me that some of the anti-Jedi sentiment has spread to the other cities. It does seem to be a pretty small group. Most people on Naboo and throughout the galaxy do want us to re-form. But this little group against us has a very loud voice."  
  
"But why? I thought everyone loved the Jedi," Elissa asked quietly.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Oh, no. The Jedi have always had enemies, but it is a little different now. They're afraid, Elissa. They're afraid one of our students will turn to the dark side and become another Palpatine or Vader."  
  
"But we won't!" Gil burst out.  
  
"I don't believe you will," Anakin agreed. "But they don't know that. Even if none of the Jedi turn in our lifetime, they're still afraid of it happening someday in the distant future. And they do have reason to be afraid."  
  
"After all, the galaxy is only just beginning to recover from the damage Palpatine, and I, did. Most people don't understand the difference between the Sith and the Jedi. They just know we all have these mystical powers they don't understand."  
  
"We need to be sensitive to this group's concerns. We're going to have to show them that the Jedi have learned from the past and that we're committed to not making the same mistakes that can lead someone to turning to the dark side. We're going to have to show them that the galaxy will be better for having a Jedi Order again," he finished.  
  
"How do wesa do that?" Tera wanted to know.  
  
"By being honest, by not making obvious public displays of our powers. I think that would really alarm these people. Just by showing them that we mean no ham. And it will probably take some time. I don't think we can expect to change their minds overnight, but hopefully, in time, we can win them over," Luke replied.  
  
Anakin sighed. "I feel that I owe all of you an apology. I've made things more difficult for us all now by my past mistakes. I hope you can forgive me and accept me as your teacher."  
  
"Of course wesa can," Tera declared. Elissa and Gil nodded emphatically. The next thing Anakin knew, the three of them had gathered around and embraced him.  
  
Tears came to his eyes and he could only whisper, "Thank you."  
  
Luke smiled at him. //See, Father. I told you it would be all right.// Aloud he said, "Not making spectacles of ourselves doesn't mean we have to be punching bags, though. Father, why don't you show Gil how to surround himself with a Force-bubble this afternoon? That ought to keep those bullies at bay. And starting tonight, we'll all help you study, Gil. You'll be caught up in no time."  
  
Gil just nodded, but his eyes were suddenly shining. Maybe he really did have some real friends now. In spite of everything, he felt encouraged. After all, with all the Jedi standing together, how bad could things be?  
  
TBCa 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. I'll post again on Wednesday.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns SW. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear Part 4  
  
What with the vandalism at the retreat and Gil's being bullied at school, it seemed that the restoration of the Jedi had begun under a jinx, but for the next couple of weeks everything seemed to settle down again. Anakin and Luke decided it would be useful for all the padawans to learn to use a Force-bubble to protect themselves against an attack, and after a few days of diligent practice, they were all quite adept at it.  
  
It saved Gil from any more fistfights, though the teasing and isolation continued. It was very hard for him to restrain himself from lashing out at Reynard and the Goons, but because he wanted to please Anakin and Luke, he managed it.  
  
Either the electric fence intimidated any would-be trespassers or no one attempted to come to the lake retreat again because the alarm remained silent. So they all began to relax and assume that the worst was over. The days fell into a pattern.  
  
In the mornings, Anakin and Luke trained Tera and Elissa, working with them on physical manipulations, like levitation and telekinesis, and on meditation, to help them grow attuned to the Force. They also began learning some basic self-defense moves, just in case.  
  
In the afternoons, Anakin and Luke took turns teaching Gil, giving him a somewhat abbreviated version of the lessons. As Anakin pointed out, Gil was still very young, only about ten years old, and he had plenty of time to complete his training. And he had so much to do already, trying to catch up at school in addition to his Jedi training. They wanted him to have a couple of hours each day just to play and relax so they ended his lessons by mid-afternoon.  
  
While one of them trained Gil, the other worked with the girls. They learned diplomacy and mediation by studying real-life conflicts and dilemmas. Sometimes Luke and Anakin discussed historical examples and what the old Jedi had done to solve problems. Sometimes they discussed current situations. It was fascinating to the padawans and, Luke commented wryly to his father one evening, educational for him as well.  
  
"I think I'm learning as much as they are," he said. "You know, Father, I've been really worried about teaching them diplomacy and negotiating. You and Leia are much better at that. My training was rather combat- oriented."  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Where did you get the idea that I'm a good negotiator? Even before my fall, I was more the type to just bulldoze people into my way of thinking, and after my fall, I certainly didn't worry about diplomacy."  
  
"Well, you did convince the Empire and the Alliance to agree to the peace treaty," Luke pointed out.  
  
His father just sighed and shook his head. "And I still don't know how I managed it. At the time I was just so desperate to make amends. I couldn't bear to think of the fighting going on any longer, more lives being lost because of my mistakes-"  
  
"Father," Luke interrupted firmly. "The entire war was not your fault. There was another Sith in charge of things, you know."  
  
"I'd rather forget about him," Anakin replied with a grimace.  
  
"Me, too," Luke agreed. "I've never seen anyone so ugly in all my life. Womp rats look cute in comparison."  
  
Anakin gave him a strange look, and then laughed in spite of himself. "Thank you, son."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For cheering me up when I start to dwell on the past too much," Anakin patted his son's shoulder.  
  
Luke smiled at him. "You're there for me too, Father."  
  
"When you let me," Anakin couldn't resist commenting. It was a gentle rebuke for the way Luke had mistakenly hidden the haunting memories of their first duel.  
  
"Hey, I've been much better about coming to you lately," Luke protested.  
  
"I know." Thinking about the past brought on another pang of remorse, and Anakin pulled his son close and pressed his lips to the top of Luke's head. "I'm sorry, son. For everything."  
  
"I know you are, Father. I've forgiven you, and we're helping each other to get well now. You don't have to keep apologizing all the time," Luke hugged him, wishing for the thousandth time that he could take away his father's burden of guilt and shame. "Really. It's all right now."  
  
"It will never be completely right, Luke," Anakin replied sadly. "Because I can never undo any of the terrible things I've done." He took a deep breath and added, "But you're right. I do need to try not to dwell on the past so much. It does no good, and I need to think more about what I can do now to make things better."  
  
"Right," Luke playfully shook his finger at his father. "Now remember that."  
  
"Yes sir, Master Jedi," Anakin gave him a mock salute, and as they were laughing, Chewbacca came to the door to tell them dinner was ready.  
  
"I haven't even seen you today, Chewie," Luke commented as they headed for the dining room. "Did you go fishing again?"  
  
It was true that the Wookiee wasn't around much during the day. While Luke and his father worked with their students, and the droids puttered around the house, Chewbacca spent most of the daylight hours exploring the woods and fields surrounding the retreat.  
  
Luke had felt a little guilty about neglecting his old friend at first, but when he'd mentioned it to him, Chewie just shook his head and patted the young Jedi on the back reassuringly. He enjoyed having a chance to spend some quiet time in the country, Chewbacca had explained. Much as he loved Han and the other members of his honor family, he also missed the natural setting of his homeworld, Kashyyk. Being able to hike, fish, and climb trees on Naboo was like a vacation for him.  
  
He did usually join them for dinner, though. They all ate most of their meals together. Breakfast and lunch were served on the terrace on sunny days, but dinner was always eaten in the dining room.  
  
Afterwards, they took turns helping Gil with his studies while the others enjoyed a few hours of free time. They read in the library, watched the holonet in the living room, and Chewbacca was teaching the padawans how to play sabaac. Surprisingly, Elissa, who was the quietest and most timid of the padawans, was a natural at it. She even beat Chewie one night. He graciously managed to restrain himself from pulling her arms off.  
  
One afternoon Anakin announced that they were ready to begin practicing with the lightsabers.  
  
"We'll all stay together this afternoon," he said. "Tomorrow Luke and I will help you begin constructing your own lightsabers, but for now, you can take turns with ours. Tera and Gil, you'll go first. Elissa, you watch and in a little while, you can swap with one of them."  
  
Luke handed Tera his saber while Anakin gave his to Gil. The boy ignited the lightsaber with an excited grin. He'd been longing for this since he'd first watched Luke practice on board the Angel long ago.  
  
Tera seemed equally thrilled. She stared at Luke's green blade with a spellbound expression. Gil wasn't content to stare, though. He began swinging the saber through the air with bold, sweeping motions.  
  
"Careful, now," Anakin warned. "Lightsabers can be dangerous. We have ours set on the lowest frequency right now so you won't get killed or cut with them, but you could still burn yourself or someone else. Be careful. We don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah," Gil agreed. "Like when Master Luke cut off his hand with a lightsaber."  
  
Anakin froze for just a moment. His face twisted as if he were in pain, but then he forced himself to say quietly, "That's something else we might need to talk about later, but for now, just keep in mind that lightsabers are weapons, not toys."  
  
He turned to his son and reached out to him through the Force. //Are you all right?//  
  
Luke had been a little startled when Gil mentioned his artificial hand, but not terribly disturbed. The reconciliation scene at Bespin with his father had done a lot to heal his emotional wounds. He was more concerned with Anakin being hurt at the reminder. He gave his father a reassuring smile. //I'm fine. I'm much more at peace with it now. How about you?//  
  
//Well, I'll never be at peace with what I did, but I'm all right for now. I just don't want you to be hurt again.// Anakin answered.  
  
//I'm okay. Really. Let's get back to work.// Luke glanced about to see the three padawans staring at them, looking bewildered. They could sense their masters doing something through the Force, but had no idea what. Luke didn't know if they could be trained to use telepathy or not, but that wasn't what their lesson was about right now.  
  
"All right, let's work on your stance. Grip the lightsaber like this, and keep your knees slightly bent."  
  
After a little while, Anakin fetched the training remotes and all three padawans spent the next couple of hours learning to deflect low-volt laser rays. They were just finishing up when a loud alarm rang out. Someone was trying to breach the electronic fence. The padawans immediately handed over the lightsabers as they all hurried inside to look at the screen set up in the kitchen.  
  
The screen showed the property of the estate with the fence around the boundaries. A blinking red dot showed the location of the would-be intruders.  
  
Artoo whistled and Threepio exclaimed, "Oh, dear. More vandals. Will we ever have peace?"  
  
"It looks like they're trying to come in at the front gate so I doubt they're vandals," Luke remarked. "Come on, Father. Let's go see who's there."  
  
Anakin looked at the padawans. "But just in case, all of you stay inside."  
  
He and Luke hurried outside to the front gate. A pretty young woman with long, blonde curls, brown eyes, and a terrified expression stood in front of a blue landspeeder with several large trunks in the back seat.  
  
Keren Miret had arrived.  
  
TBCa 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thanks, kayladie, for the wonderful review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's chapter 5, and I'll post again on Sunday.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear Part 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
If a squadron of battle droids had been aiming their rifles at her, Keren Miret could not have been more terrified. She was in a new place surrounded by strangers, and one of them was the very person who had taken her and her mother prisoner so many years ago.  
  
True, he was also the one who had freed them, and as he'd explained then he had never intended any harm to come to them. Still, he had been responsible for her family being split apart, for the fact she and her mother had lived in total isolation from the rest of the galaxy for seventeen years. He was responsible for the fact that her father was a stranger to her, and that she felt more like a little child, woefully unprepared to fend for herself in the galaxy, than a young adult.  
  
Keren was just beginning to to learn about the galaxy around her and how to interact with other people. As far back as she could remember, her world had been a sparse, underground room. Her mother and the protocol droid who'd guarded and bought supplies for them had been her only companions.  
  
Somehow Betta had convinced the droid that books and holovids were permitted, and she had told Keren countless stories about the galaxy outside of their hidden prison. But those things were a poor substitute for the reality.  
  
Even a month after their release, Keren was still having a very difficult time adjusting to this new life. She wanted to explore, to be brave and independent, but she couldn't help feeling scared and overwhelmed by it all. Part of her wanted to meet new people and make friends with her peers, but another part was terrified and just wanted to cling to her parents and hide in their apartment.  
  
Zel and Betta had thought seeing a therapist might help her, but her one and only visit with one of Theed's most reputable counselors had been a disaster. He'd spent the entire time lecturing her about having unhealthy relationships with her parents (she was too close to her mother, not close enough to her father), and concluded by saying that her anxiety attacks occurred because she was weak-willed and self-absorbed.  
  
Keren might not know much about the galaxy, but she couldn't understand why anyone would spend money to be insulted. She'd left his office and flatly refused to see another therapist.  
  
But her feelings of anxiety and inadequacy didn't improve. She hated the noise and crowds of the city, but she knew she couldn't keep hiding. Sometimes she felt as if she would go crazy from the pressure building up inside of her. Finally, in desperation, she began to think about going to the Jedi Academy.  
  
Luke and Anakin had invited her to come. They'd said she was Force- sensitive and could become a Jedi. Keren knew a little about the Jedi. Her mother had always admired them and Jedi Knights had frequently been a part of the stories she'd told her daughter. Keren hated the thought of leaving home, but she'd begun to wonder if becoming attuned to the Force and learning the skills of the Jedi might help her to become more confident and relaxed.  
  
Her parents had been doubtful. Though they hadn't said so, she knew they didn't think she could handle living away from them, and they weren't sure she should have anything to do with Anakin Skywalker. Keren was a little afraid of him still, too, but he had changed. Surely she would be safe. She was more than a little afraid of leaving home, but she knew she couldn't keep on living in fear all the time. And she was rather excited at the thought of studying to become a Jedi.  
  
She and her parents had had endless discussions, but they'd all finally decided Keren ought to give it a try. If it was too much for her to handle, she could always come home, after all.  
  
So here she was.  
  
But she'd found the front gate locked and she'd set off a loud, terrible alarm when she'd tried to open it. Keren had been on the verge of jumping back in her speeder and taking off, quickly, when the two Jedi who'd rescued her had come hurrying out.  
  
She recognized Anakin Skywalker. He was the tall, blond-haired man in the lead. She hoped he wouldn't be angry at her for setting off the alarm and disturbing everyone. She felt her stomach clench nervously, and to distract herself, she focused on the second Jedi.  
  
He was younger than she'd expected, about her age, or maybe just a few years older. Of course, he was Anakin's son, and Anakin was only in his mid-forties, so his son couldn't be much older than she was. He had his father's coloring-blond hair and blue eyes, but he was smaller and slighter.  
  
Like his father, he wore a tan shirt and pants and boots-Jedi clothes, she knew. She and her mother had searched Theed and found several cream- colored outfits and a brown cloak for her to bring. She hoped they would do.  
  
"Hello, you must be Keren," Anakin called.  
  
She could only nod. Her throat was suddenly too dry to speak.  
  
"Hang on a minute. I'll call inside and tell them to turn this darn thing off," Luke reached for his comlink and a few seconds later the alarm quit blaring.  
  
"There, that's better," Anakin remarked. He opened the gate and motioned for Keren to enter. "Come in, we're sorry about the alarm, but unfortunately, it's necessary." As Keren slowly came through the gate, he added, "I'm guessing you're here to become a padawan/"  
  
Padawan? If her mother had ever mentioned that term, Keren couldn't remember it.  
  
Noticing that Keren now looked both frightened and confused, Luke explained, "A padawan is a Jedi apprentice. Did you come to train with us?"  
  
Again, Keren nodded. Then almost in a whisper, she added shyly, "If you let me."  
  
Luke smiled at her. "Of course. You're welcome here."  
  
He wanted to reassure her. The poor girl was obviously terrified. He could feel it through the Force and see it in her expression, but he couldn't figure out exactly what she was afraid of. Some of her fear seemed to be related to his father, which was understandable, but mostly it just seemed like generalized anxiety. Hopefully, coming inside, meeting everyone, and getting settled in would calm her.  
  
The three of them went into the foyer where the other padawans and the droids were waiting at the door. They'd obeyed Anakin's order to stay inside, but just barely. They were all curious about the newcomer.  
  
"We have a new padawan. This is Keren Miret," Anakin explained. "Keren, this is Tera Paara, Elissa Arixil, and Gil. And these two," he gestured at the droids with a fond smile, "are the glue that holds us all together, See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo."  
  
Keren looked about the group. She saw a young salmon-colored gungan, a tall girl with amber eyes and long light brown hair, and a boy with sandy hair, green eyes, freckles, and a square jaw. There was a golden humanoid protocol droid that reminded her of M4U, and shorter cylindrical droid, mostly white and silver.  
  
If Keren hadn't been so painfully unprepared for meeting new people, she might have noticed that they all wore friendly expressions and seemed eager to greet her, but instead all she was aware of was that a group of strangers was standing there staring at her. She ought to say hello, or something, she knew, but she felt paralyzed and unable to speak.  
  
Suddenly, the terrace doors were thrown open and a gigantic hairy beast rushed into the room, howling at the top of his lungs and holding a bowcaster ready to fire. From deep in the woods, Chewbacca had heard the alarm and come running to defend his family.  
  
Keren screamed and fainted.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not money.  
  
Fear part 6  
  
Keren woke slowly to find herself lying on a bed in a small, but cozy circular room with pale yellow walls. There was one other (empty) bed in the room, several chairs, and a framed portrait with old-fashioned curlique script hanging beside a window.  
  
She blinked and sat up, wondering where she was. Just then it all came back to her-her arrival at the Jedi Academy, how Anakin and Luke had been introducing her to the other students-what were they called? Padawans?- and how she had fainted when that great hairy monster had rushed in, about to shoot her.  
  
Well, she obviously wasn't dead so the Jedi must have restrained him. She didn't seem to be injured either. But what was she supposed to do now?  
  
There was a knock on the door and a voice called, "Keren, are you awake? Can I come in?"  
  
Luke had been waiting outside in the hall, meditating while he waited for Keren to regain consciousness. He and a remorseful Chewbacca had carried her up to the third floor to the last empty bedroom while Anakin and the padawans began preparing dinner. Anakin had sensed that some of Keren's fear was related to him and felt that it would be more considerate to her if he stayed away for now. But they didn't want her to be alone when she came to so Luke had offered to wait outside her room and try to reassure her.  
  
As soon as he sensed Keren's presence becoming more alert, Luke knocked on the door and asked to come in. The voice that answered him sounded small and uncertain. "Yes."  
  
Luke entered and sat down in a chair across from Keren's bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
Keren hesitated. It was a simple question, but she hated talking about her feelings. No one ever understood how she could be so afraid all the time, and she always felt that people were judging her, wondering what was wrong with her, but the young Jedi was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, and all of a sudden she found herself saying, "I guess I'm all right. What happened to that hairy monster?"  
  
Luke laughed, but it was a friendly laugh. Keren could tell that he wasn't poking fun at her.  
  
"Chewie can be intimidating, can't he? I remember when I first met him I thought he would pull my arms off if I looked at him wrong," he said. "It didn't help that Han kept implying he was this half-civilized, badtempered beast, but Chewbacca's actually very kind-hearted. It's just that he's a loyal friend and when he heard the alarm going off, he was afraid we were in danger."  
  
"So he's a friend?" Keren asked.  
  
"Part of the family," Luke replied. "And he's really sorry for frightening you."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," Keren smiled a little sadly. "I'm frightened of just about everything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," she admitted. "It's just that everything is so bright, and loud, and crowded. And there are so many people everywhere. I don't know how to talk to people or act around them."  
  
"Pretty different from that little underground room, huh?" Luke commiserated.  
  
"Very. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever get used to being out here."  
  
"You just need more time," Luke tried to reassure her.  
  
Keren sighed, "But it's been a month already, and I'm not any better."  
  
"Well, a month isn't that long, especially compared to the seventeen years you were trapped," he pointed out. "And it's probably even more difficult for you because you grew up there. You don't have any memories of being free or the outside world. Your mom is probably finding it a little easier to adjust than you are just because she at least can remember her life before being imprisoned."  
  
"Yes, I think it is a little easier for her," Keren agreed. "And she and my father are really glad to be back together." Suddenly she looked a little awkward, "Um, I know what my father did, how he nearly killed you with the bysa virus. I'm sorry."  
  
Luke shook his head. "That's not your fault. Besides, I understand. Your father, your whole family, suffered because of the Empire. I forgave him a long time ago."  
  
"He's really a nice person," Keren continued. "I mean, I know what he did was wrong, but he's really not like that. He does care about people. And he's been so kind to my mother and to me. I just wish he hadn't-" she stopped and sighed. "I sound crazy. I guess it's hard to understand."  
  
Luke gave her a wry grin. "You mean, how your father has done things you don't approve of, but you can see past that and love him anyway? I understand that perfectly. I could write a book about it."  
  
Keren nodded. It was strange, but for a few minutes, she'd almost forgotten this friendly, kindhearted young man was Anakin Skywalker's son. Anakin Skywalker who had once been Darth Vader. "I guess you could."  
  
For a little while they were quiet. Luke watched as Keren's expression became troubled and her eyes clouded. She had begun to relax and feel at ease, but now he could sense fear beginning to grow inside her again. He made a guess at what was bothering her this time.  
  
"My father is very different now, too, you know," he said quietly. "He would never hurt you."  
  
"Yes, I know. At least, that's what I've been telling myself," Keren agreed. "It's just when I saw him, I couldn't help but think about how he hurt my family. And I've heard about some of the other things he did when he was Darth Vader. I don't understand. Why has he changed? And if he's really a good person, how could he have done those things?"  
  
"You ask all the tough questions right off the bat, don't you?" Luke mused.  
  
Then, noticing her chagrined expression, he quickly added, "No, it's all right. You have a right to ask questions and wonder about Father. I'm just not sure I can give you answers that will satisfy you."  
  
He paused, considering where to begin. "Well, Father turned back to the Light side for me. You see, when Father was Vader, he wanted me to join him on the dark side. We first met at Bespin, and it went badly, but I managed to escape and I sensed some lingering bit of good buried deep inside him. I decided to try to redeem him and bring him back to the Light. We met up again just before the battle of Endor-have you heard about the battle of Endor?"  
  
As Keren nodded, he went on describing how Palpatine had baited him, how he and his father had dueled, how he had nearly fallen to the dark side but had managed to resist, and then how his father had saved his life when the Emperor had begun tormenting him with Force lightning.  
  
"Falling to the dark side was a terrible mistake," Luke said with quiet intensity. "But Father did defeat Palpatine and destroy the Sith order, and he did something that was considered impossible-he renounced the dark side and came back to the Light. And if it weren't for him, the galaxy wouldn't be at peace now. The Empire might have lost the war, but they'd still be strong enough to cause problems."  
  
Keren had been listening to the devotion in Luke's voice when he spoke of his father. "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
"I always dreamed of my father when I was growing up," Luke told her. "I just knew he would have been this amazing person-kind and gentle, but strong and brave. And he would have loved me and been proud of me, even if I was the shortest kid in the class and didn't have lots of friends. Ever since he returned to the Light, he's made all those dreams I ever had about him come true. Yes, I love him very much."  
  
A lump came to Keren's throat. Luke was so sincere, she couldn't help but begin to see Anakin through his eyes. It was beautiful the way the two of them had reconciled. And she suddenly realized that she'd become so engrossed in the story that she'd forgotten to feel ill at ease or afraid. Maybe coming here had been a good idea after all.  
  
She was feeling so confident that she was able to smile at Chewbacca a few minutes later when he knocked on the door and cautiously entered. He barked softly, apologetically at her, and when she smiled, he slowly held out a giant paw towards her.  
  
Keren hesitated, but then she reached out and took it. "Hi, Chewbacca."  
  
The Wookiee crinkled his eyes at her and Luke beamed at both of them. "See, Keren, everything will be fine. Just give yourself some time. What's up, Chewie?"  
  
The Wookiee informed them that dinner was ready and they all headed downstairs to the dining room. Luke could feel Keren's nervousness when they entered to find Anakin and the padawans waiting for them, but she handled it surprisingly well. She gave them a shy smile and even introduced herself.  
  
Anakin must have spoken to the padawans because no one mentioned the fainting spell or asked Keren hard-to-answer questions. They just said hello, that they were happy to meet her, and then spent most of the time talking about the lightsaber practice that afternoon and how they were going to construct their own in the morning.  
  
Over the next days Keren tried to settle down to life at the Jedi Academy and get to know the others. It wasn't easy, but she slowly began to feel more at ease. Tera and Elissa were friendly, and as they were two teenage girls just a few years younger, she found herself identifying with them, or at least feeling that she could identify with them in time.  
  
Gil won her heart the day after her arrival by approaching shyly and handing her a small bouquet of wildflowers.  
  
"To make you feel at home," he'd explained. "When I lived on Nar Shaddaa, there were lots of mean people around and I was scared most of the time, too. But you don't have to worry now. Everybody here is nice. At least at the lake retreat," he seemed about to add something else, but then changed his mind and ran off to play.  
  
She grew fond of Chewbacca and the droids as well. She didn't understand the Wookiee's language so they couldn't really talk, but they often exchanged friendly smiles.  
  
Threepio reminded her of the protocol droid who had been their guard and companion, and oddly enough, she found that comforting. After all, it wasn't M4U's fault that Palpatine had had him wired with explosives set to go off if they attempted to escape. Otherwise, he had been nice enough and he had been a familiar part of her life.  
  
But Luke was the one she felt most comfortable with, and the first few days after she came, he took time off from working with the padawans to help her feel more at ease. They went for walks in the woods, and Luke began teaching her to meditate. It seemed to help her nerves a little, and finally she began to feel calmer and more relaxed than she had since being released from Palpatine's prison.  
  
Four days after Keren had come to the lake retreat, Luke went out on the terrace one night to find his father sitting alone on the steps, gazing at the stars. He sensed that Anakin was troubled and went to sit beside him.  
  
"Hi, Father," he said softly, reaching to take his father's hand.  
  
Anakin smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "Hi, son."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, and everything," Anakin replied. "I was just thinking about how Keren has been affected so badly by her imprisonment, and wishing I could do something to help her. But right now, she's still afraid of me, and I don't know if I should approach her or not. She's so fragile. I don't want to make things worse."  
  
"I've been talking with her about you," Luke told him. "Trying to explain how Palpatine manipulated you into believing her family would be reunited on Coruscant, how you thought her father would be helping the people of the galaxy. She knows you never meant for her or her mother to be imprisoned like that."  
  
"Thank you, Luke, but don't make excuses for me. I am still responsible for what happened."  
  
"I'm not making excuses for you, Father. Just trying to help Keren understand. And she is better," Luke added more cheerfully. "I'm thinking about starting to work with her on some things besides meditation tomorrow. Maybe we'll practice levitating some rocks. The others seemed to pick that up pretty quickly."  
  
He caught a flash of doubt from Anakin. "What, Father? You don't think that's a good idea?"  
  
Anakin was quiet a moment. Finally he said slowly, "I guess I'm beginning to wonder if training Keren as a Jedi might be a mistake."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's so traumatized by her past. And I feel terrible because that's my fault, not hers, but still, the fact is she's filled with fears and doubts and resentments. What if we train her and she ends up falling to the dark side? I feel like we're taking a little bit of a risk with Gil, and sometimes I really worry about him, but he's not nearly as troubled as Keren. The old Jedi would have never taken her on," Anakin said.  
  
Luke considered his father's words. "I thought we'd decided that one of the mistakes that the old Jedi made was not teaching padawans to handle their emotions. I mean, it's a mistake to just say 'Don't feel anger,' and 'Don't feel fear,' because everyone feels those things sometimes, whether they're Jedi or not. The key is to learn to handle those emotions the right way."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, you're right about that."  
  
"Well, I think we can teach Keren, and Gil, to handle their resentment and fear."  
  
"I hope so," Anakin stared out at the still, dark water of the lake. "But sometimes the damage is too great, Luke. And I'm afraid that in Keren's case, it may be."  
  
"So what do you think we should do? Just send her back home? After we told her she was welcome here, and she's just starting to make some progress? Because I think that would be the worst thing we could do," Luke said.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No, I don't think we should send her away. I owe it to her to try to help her. I want to help her. I can't bear to think of her being scarred for life like this. I'm just saying I don't know that we should train her. If she turned to the dark side." his voice trailed off.  
  
The thought of being responsible for one of the padawans falling, the potential for damage that could be inflicted on the galaxy once again, and the knowledge of the suffering he'd already caused so many innocent people suddenly overcame Anakin. He buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
Luke wrapped his arms around his father and held him close, just as Anakin had held him so many times when he needed comfort.  
  
//Shh, it'll be all right, Father// he reached for their mind-link. It was such a close, intimate way of communicating that in itself it could be a comfort to them. //Keren and Gil are both going to be all right. We'll help them. It'll be all right.//  
  
After a little while, Anakin dried his tears, but he didn't move away from Luke's embrace. It was such a miracle to have his son's love. He could never quite get over that, in spite of everything he'd done, Luke still wanted him as his father. The love and friendship they shared was a priceless gift, one he gave thanks for every day of his life. He sent Luke a tremendous wave of gratitude and affection even as he cherished the feel of his son's arms around him, the touch of his hand as the boy stroked his hair.  
  
//Thank you, Luke. I could never get along without you, you know.//  
  
Luke wholeheartedly returned his love across their bond. //Well, that works out well, because I couldn't get along without you, either.// He patted his father's back. //We don't have to make a decision about Keren right now. I'll just keep working with her on meditating and helping her adjust to the world. We'll watch and see how she does for a few more weeks, and if you still think it would be wrong to train her, then we won't, okay?//  
  
Anakin nodded. //That sounds like a good idea.// He raised his head, sat back, and smiled gratefully at his son. //Thank you, again, Luke. I know I've said it before, but I'll never deserve to have such a wonderful son as you are. I love you, though, so much. You are the most precious thing in my life.//  
  
Luke gently squeezed his hand. //I love you, too, Father, with all my heart.//  
  
Father and son sat on the steps and looked at the stars in companionable silence for a long time.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Fear Part 7  
  
"I'm going to go into the village today to pick up some more supplies," Anakin announced at breakfast Saturday morning. "Anyone want to come with me?"  
  
"I do," all the padawans except Keren chorused.  
  
He nodded and glanced over at the others. "Luke, Keren , Chewie?"  
  
Keren looked suddenly anxious. She was much more relaxed now at the lake retreat and with everyone there, except for Anakin, but the thought of going to a new place and seeing strangers was still unnerving for her.  
  
Luke gauged her reaction and looked at his father. "I think Keren and I'll stay here." //I don't think she's quite ready for that yet.// he sent to Anakin.  
  
//All right, Luke. You two can come along another time.//  
  
Chewbacca growled that he wouldn't mind tagging along, but since their speeder hadn't been modified for Wookiees, he thought it would be a little uncomfortable.  
  
"That's all right, Chewie," Luke said. "You can come with us. We're going to go for a walk in the woods. Who knows? We might even climb a tree."  
  
"You're already teaching the fine art of climbing trees?" Anakin joked. "Wouldn't Master Yoda be proud?"  
  
"Hey," Luke gave him a look of mock indignation. "I climbed quite a few trees on Dagobah."  
  
"Hmm. I've never cared for climbing trees," Anakin remarked. "Maybe that's why he never liked me."  
  
"How come Master Yoda didn't like you?" Gil asked curiously.  
  
Realizing suddenly that he'd strayed onto a deeper topic than he'd meant to, Anakin looked away, his eyes filled with shame and embarrassment.  
  
"We'll talk about that later," he muttered. "Come on. I'd like to be back by lunchtime."  
  
So Anakin, Elissa, Tera, and Gil drove to the small village several miles away. It was a quiet, peaceful place with wide, tree-lined streets, and quaint stone buildings. People strolled along, often pausing to chat with friends or wave to an acquaintance. There were several droids and gungans about, but most of the inhabitants seemed to be human.  
  
Elissa and Tera looked around eagerly as Anakin parked the speeder near the local market. Neither of them had been to the village before and they were curious. Anakin studied the village with interest, too. He'd only been here once, when he'd come to register Gil in school a few weeks ago, and that had been a short visit. Only Gil, who came to the village almost every morning, was blaise about it.  
  
"Master Anakin, could we walk around on our own?" Tera asked. She and Elissa gazed at him pleadingly.  
  
Anakin nodded. "All right, but stay together and meet back here in a couple of hours."  
  
"Gil, you want to come with us?" Elissa asked.  
  
Gil hesitated, but then shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll stay with Master Anakin."  
  
So they split up, Tera and Elissa wandering along the street, peering into shop windows, and Anakin and Gil heading for the market to replenish their supplies.  
  
As they picked out fruits and vegetables, they chatted about school, Jedi training, and life at the Academy, Anakin had a momentary pang imagining if he'd been able to do things like this with Luke when he'd been small. Gil had always reminded him of Luke a little bit, at least in looks. He had the same fair hair and wiry build, though his eyes were green and not blue like Luke's. It was easy to let himself imagine what might have been when he was around Gil.  
  
Still, bittersweet paternal feelings aside, they had a pleasant time, though Anakin was aware that they were attracting attention from other shoppers. Some people smiled or simply seemed curious, but others looked at them with suspician.  
  
Anakin also knew that in their sand-colored outfits and his brown cloak, they were easily identifiable as Jedi and that some people in this village did not want them there. He suddenly wondered if letting the girls go off alone had been a good idea. Or if they should send Gil to school here, for that matter.  
  
"Gil, how do you feel about school now?" he asked as they were paying for their groceries. "I mean, do you feel safe?"  
  
Gil shrugged. "I guess so. Reynard and his gang say mean things, but they don't try to hit me anymore. Not since I learned to use a Force-bubble."  
  
"What about the other people here? The adults? Do you feel safe around them?"  
  
"Yes," Gil considered. "You can tell some of them don't like Jedi. They look sort of funny or glare when they see me, but nobody's ever said anything."  
  
Anakin let the subject drop as they placed their groceries on a hover sled, but he had to admit he felt a little relieved when he saw Elissa and Tera approaching. They were walking back towards the speeder when Gil stopped and tugged at Anakin's arm.  
  
"Master Anakin, could I get a ice-treat? Please?  
  
He was pointing across the street at a sweets-treat shop. Anakin nodded and took several credits from his wallet. "I suppose so." He turned to the girls. "Do you girls want one, too?"  
  
They shook their heads so Anakin handed Gil the credits and said, "Look, the speeder's right over there. We'll be loading up the groceries."  
  
"Okay." Gil skipped off, pausing on the other side of the road to call back, "Thanks" and hurried into the shop.  
  
He'd bought an oppago-flavored ice-treat and was leaving the shop when someone abruptly knocked him down just as he'd stepped out of the doorway.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, Anonymous," a familiar voice sneered, and Gil looked up to see Reynard laughing at him.  
  
The ice-treat lay in a puddle on the ground now and Gil felt a flash of anger. It was a little thing, but he'd never had many treats in his life, and he wasn't crazy about being knocked down and laughed at, either.  
  
Momentarily, he considered getting a few good punches in while Reynard's Goons weren't around to protect him, but then he remembered how earnestly Master Anakin and Master Luke talked about not giving in to anger and aggression, and he swallowed his resentment. He would be a good Jedi, and make them proud.  
  
He did swiftly close a Force-bubble around himself, though, as he got to his feet. No point in letting Reynard beat him up.  
  
"Get out of my way, Reynard. I've got to meet Master Anakin."  
  
"Master Anakin? You wouldn't catch me kowtowing to any demon Force-user," the other boy declared. "Of course, you've been a slave. I guess you're used to-"  
  
Gil's fist shot out and landed squarely on Reynard's jaw. He staggered back a couple of steps, then recovered and rushed at Gil before slamming into the Force-bubble and falling backwards to the ground.  
  
By this time several passersby had stopped to see what was going on. A tall woman with black hair drawn back into a knot at the nape of her neck pushed through and pointed accusingly at Gil.  
  
"How dare you attack my son, Jedi brat! Using your powers against defenseless victims!" she looked around at the crowd. "This is exactly the kind of thing I've been warning everyone about."  
  
Just then Anakin, followed by Elissa and Tera , suddenly appeared at Gil's side, while a well-dressed middle-aged man standing nearby spoke up.  
  
"That's not what happened, Mrs. Kane. I hate to say it, but Reynard started this. If anyone's to blame, he is."  
  
"What's going on?" Anakin laid a hand protectively on Gil's shoulder while surveying the scene.  
  
The woman took a quick step back from him, pushing Reynard behind her, and glaring at him with gray eyes that were dark with fury.  
  
"You!" she hissed. "You just stay away from us. Things are different now. Your kind doesn't rule the galaxy anymore." Her gaze shifted to the other man. "And you, it's your fault they're here. You've sold out your own kind. But you'll live to regret it."  
  
She spun around and hurried off, dragging her son after her.  
  
"What happened?" Anakin repeated.  
  
"Reynard knocked me down when I came out of the store," Gil explained. "I told him to go on, but he kept saying stuff." He sighed, knowing Anakin would not like the next part. "I got mad and hit him. Then he ran at me and crashed into the Force-bubble. Then his mom came, and well, you heard her."  
  
"Yes, I did," Anakin didn't look happy. "Look, Gil, Reynard shouldn't have started anything, but you lost your temper and acted out of anger. That was wrong."  
  
"I know," Gil mumbled, staring at the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't be too hard on him, Master Skywalker," the man who had spoken in Gil's defense earlier said. "The other boy was more to blame. He started it."  
  
"True, but a Jedi has to have self-control," Anakin replied. "If we act aggressively, even if there is some provocation, this group that doesn't like us might grow larger. Not to mention that it could lead to falling to the dark side. I know."  
  
Gil frowned. "But he said-"  
  
"We'll discuss it later," Anakin told him. He turned to the man, and surprise crossed his face as he recognized the stranger. "Mr. Shafliz!"  
  
Shafliz smiled. "I wondered if you would remember me."  
  
"Of course I remember you. Everyone," He looked about at the three padawans. "This is Mr. Shafliz. He owned the lake retreat after my wife's family sold it. He graciously gave it back to us as a gift a few months ago."  
  
"It was nothing compared to the gift you gave us. Master Skywalker and his family saved my little girl's life," Shafliz smiled at them. "You must be the new Jedi students."  
  
They all introduced themselves and then Shafliz commented, "As it turns out, we're going to be neighbors. My wife and I love the lake country so much, we've bought another home out here. It's just a few miles south of your Jedi Academy. We're vacationing here for a few weeks while school's out."  
  
He smiled at Gil. "You know, my little girl, Wrennet, is just about your age. Maybe you'd like to come over and play sometime, as long it's all right with your Jedi Masters." He looked questioningly at Anakin.  
  
Just as Anakin was nodding, a little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes ran up. "Daddy! Where have you been? Mama's ready to go home now." She looked at Gil. "Hi, I'm Wrennet Shafliz. What's your name?"  
  
"Gil," He waited for her to ask about his last name, but she didn't seem to notice the absence.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Are you a Jedi? What can you do? Would you like to come over and play with me? I like it here, but I miss my friends from the city. All the other kids here already have friends and they don't like newcomers," she chattered.  
  
"I know," Gil commented wryly.  
  
"Although you wouldn't think I was still a newcomer. We've been coming here on vacation for years. I think they're jealous cause Daddy's rich, too."  
  
"Wrennet," her father said reprovingly.  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him. "Okay, Daddy, I know that's not good manners, but they are. So can Gil come over and play, please?"  
  
"Well, that's up to Master Anakin," Shafliz looked questioningly at Anakin. "Gil's welcome to come over to our house this afternoon. We'll bring him home at dinnertime."  
  
Anakin glanced down at Gil, who was looking at him pleadingly. "Would you like to do that, Gil?"  
  
As the boy nodded eagerly, Anakin said, "Thank you, I'm sure Gil will have a good time."  
  
"Daddy, can we please get an ice-treat?" Wrennet seemed to have suddenly noticed that they were standing in front of the sweets shop.  
  
"All right," Shafliz handed her some money, and then gave some to Gil as well. "Here. You lost your first treat. Why don't you go get another one?"  
  
As the children hurried inside, he added, "I hope that's all right with you?" to Anakin.  
  
"Of course. Thank you. It's nice to have a friend here. If that woman, Mrs. Kane, is a typical villager, then it sounds like some of the villagers have the wrong impression of us," Anakin said in concern.  
  
Shafliz shook his head. "That was Ignatia Kane. Her husband is a member of the village Advisory Council. He's a nice fellow, but she's always been a bit odd. I did hear that she's the one behind all the anti-Jedi feelings here, but I have no idea why she feels so passionately about it."  
  
He shrugged. "But I wouldn't judge all the villagers by her. Just because they're not coming out in droves to welcome you doesn't necessarily mean anything. Most of the families here have lived in this village for generations. They're nice enough folks, but they tend to view newcomers with suspician. Like Wrennet said, we've been vacationing here for years, and they still see us as outsiders."  
  
Just then Gil and Wrennet came back outside and the two groups departed. Gil left to spend the afternoon with the Shaflizes, and Anakin, Tera, and Elissa returned to the lake retreat.  
  
While the girls told Luke and Keren about the morning's events, Anakin took Threepio into the library and asked him to begin a background check on Ignatia Kane.  
  
"I'm very curious to know what exactly she has against the Jedi," he explained. "Gil said she and her son called us 'demon Force-users' which doesn't make sense to me. I could understand her calling me that, but the Jedi as a group have always defended the people of the galaxy. If we can find out what's turned her against us, maybe we'll know how to counteract it."  
  
"I'll begin at once, sir," Threepio promised.  
  
Anakin thanked him and went to join the rest of the family for lunch.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Fear Part 8  
  
Lightsabers clashed and swept through the air as the two opponents struck and parried. As their blades crossed and locked, they circled one another. One leaped backwards to disengage, and then lunged forward to attack. Just as swiftly, the other sidestepped, letting momentum throw the attacker off-balance.  
  
"Very good, Elissa," Anakin called from the sidelines. "It was a nice try, Tera, but you must also anticipate your opponent's move to be successful. That's enough for now. Take a break, you two."  
  
Tera and Elissa deactivated their purple and silver blades and walked back over to join the group sitting on the steps of the terrace. A few days ago, Anakin and Luke had decided that the padawans were ready for the next step in their fencing practice and since then mock duels had been included in the training sessions.  
  
It was encouraging for Anakin to see how confident and capable all the padawans were becoming. They seemed to make progress every day. And Tera, Elissa, and Gil were all thrilled with their new lightsabers. It was as if having their own blades and learning to duel made them feel like real Jedi.  
  
He had to smile remembering their excitement when they had chosen the colors of their sabers. Elissa and Tera had debated endlessly before coming to a decision, while Gil had instantly declared that he wanted a blue lightsaber.  
  
//Like yours,// Luke had teased his father. //I think I'm jealous.// It was becoming obvious that Gil hero-worshipped Anakin. He tagged along after him every chance he got, sat beside him at dinner, and hung on Anakin's every word.  
  
Anakin had placed his hand on his son's shoulder. //There's no need for you to be. I love the padawans, but no one could ever take the place of my children. Gil's just never had a father figure before. I felt the same way when I was growing up.//  
  
//Oh, I know,// Luke had agreed amiably. //I was just kidding.//  
  
Once the lightsabers were complete, the padawans had begun real fencing, though the sabers were still set on training frequency, of course. Luke and Anakin sometimes worked with them one on one, but today Anakin had had Tera and Elissa duel each other, while he and Gil watched. Luke and Keren were in the library, studying some cases of how the Old Republic Jedi had handled land disputes.  
  
As the girls approached, Anakin added. "Both of you did well. At this rate, you'll all be first-class fencers before long."  
  
Tera gave him a smile. "Thank yousa, Master." She glanced about at the others. "And speaking of first-class fencers, wesa have been wanting to ask if yousa and Master Luke would give us a demonstration. Wesa would really love to see yousa duel."  
  
Anakin froze and for a moment, his bright blue eyes grew clouded. Finally he swallowed hard and said softly, "No. I'm sorry, but we can't do that."  
  
The padawans' eager expressions became crestfallen.  
  
"Please, Master Anakin," Gil begged. "It would be so cool to see you and Luke duel."  
  
"It's 'Master' Luke to you, Gil," Anakin reproved gently, though he softened his words by patting the boy's knee. "And I'm sorry to disappoint all of you, but I'm not going to duel with my son again."  
  
"But why?" Gil persisted, while Tera and Elissa both questioned, "Again?"  
  
Anakin studied them in silence. Talking about his and Luke's past was incredibly difficult for him. Just thinking about it was difficult. But perhaps they needed to know.  
  
He had said that he would try to answer any questions they had about when he'd been Darth Vader, and while he didn't want to violate Luke's privacy, most of their troubled history was known by family and friends.  
  
That was another reason he felt he should talk with the padawans now. Gil, and probably the others, too, thought that Luke had lost his hand in a lightsaber accident. If they happened to mention that in front of someone who knew the real story, the truth would come out anyway, and it would be better for them to hear it from him first.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Sit down, girls. We need to talk."  
  
"You cut off Master Luke's hand?" Elissa whispered in horror. Tera and Gil simply stared at him in shock.  
  
Anakin nodded. His shame and remorse were threatening to overwhelm him again. He made sure his shields were intact-he wanted to get through the discussion without disturbing Luke-and mentally ran through a calming exercise. He couldn't fall apart right now.  
  
"But he's your son," Tera said disbelievingly.  
  
"Actually, that's why I cut his hand off," Anakin replied in a hoarse voice. "I wanted him to join me. I was desperate to turn him to the dark side so I tried to make him angry and afraid."  
  
"How can you be so close now?" Elissa asked after a moment.  
  
"My son is a truly great person. After Bespin, he had every reason to hate me, but he chose to forgive me and redeem me instead." Anakin went on, describing their second encounter at Endor, how he had turned back to the light and been accepted by his children and friends. When he had finished, there was a long uncomfortable silence. None of the three students seemed to be able to meet his eyes.  
  
Anakin sighed. When he'd first told the padawans about his fall, they'd been so accepting, but, as he'd feared, learning the specifics of things he'd done was upsetting them. He tried to think if there was anything he could say to make it easier for them, but decided that there really wasn't. The padawans would have to absorb the knowledge and decide how to respond to him on their own.  
  
"That's why I can't duel with Luke again," he finally continued. "I think it would just be too painful for both of us. We are close, but the memories are hard to deal with, and we're still in the healing process. I hope you can understand that."  
  
Slowly they all nodded, but still didn't speak. Anakin thought that perhaps they needed some time apart to come to grips with what he'd just told them.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Tera and Elissa, why don't you go for a walk and concentrate on becoming more attuned with the Living Force in the environment around you? Gil, you're free to play the rest of the afternoon, unless you'd like to help me upgrade the transmissions frequencies in the Angel?"  
  
Gil shot him a look full of hurt and betrayal before quickly shaking his head and running off towards the woods.  
  
"Gil," Anakin called. He stood up and took a step after the boy when he sensed Luke and Keren approaching and turned to see them walking across the terrace.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked, glancing around at the solemn expressions.  
  
"Come on, Tera. Master Anakin told us to go for a walk," Elissa pulled on her friend's arm and the two of them headed off across the field.  
  
Anakin looked at his son, grimacing. "I think I just destroyed any delusions the padawans might have had about me. I hope you don't mind, but I just told them about our personal history-Bespin and everything. They were wanting us to duel for them, and I was trying to explain why we couldn't. And I realized that they needed to know the real story before one of them commented about you losing your hand in an accident in front of someone who knows better, and-well, I don't know. It just seemed like something I needed to do. Maybe I should have talked it over with you first. I'm sorry."  
  
Luke shook his head. "It's all right, Father. I think you're right. They needed to know. I don't mind your telling them." He looked after Tera and Elissa's retreating forms. "I guess it's pretty hard for them to understand, though."  
  
"Yes," Anakin agreed. "Especially Gil. He looked like I'd just stabbed him, before he ran off into the woods. I need to go after him."  
  
"Let me go," Luke offered. "It might help if I talked with him instead."  
  
Anakin nodded. "All right, son. Maybe it would be better if you were the one to talk with him." He reached for Luke's arm, then hesitated, and finally just sent a jumbled wash of remorse, love, and gratitude to him through the Force.  
  
Luke gave him a quick hug before heading off towards the forest after Gil.  
  
Anakin watched him go, then turned to find Keren studying him quietly. She seemed a little more at ease around him. He hated to destroy that, but she was bound to hear the revelation from the other padawans.  
  
"I guess you're wondering what that was all about," he said heavily, wondering if he were really up to going through it all again.  
  
But she shook her head. "No, sir. Master Luke told me about all of that a few days ago."  
  
"He did?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. We were having a discussion about our fathers. I know about what my father did when you first came back to Naboo, and so we were talking about how important forgiveness is."  
  
For the first time, Anakin could sense a quiet strength underneath her fear, but of course, it would have had to have been there all along. How else could she have survived seventeen years in an underground prison without going insane?  
  
"Your father made mistakes, of course, but he's not a bad man," he told her gently. "I have to blame myself more than anyone else for what happened to him, and to you."  
  
Keren gave him a wry look and shook her head. "I blame Palpatine more than anyone else."  
  
A little taken aback, Anakin said awkwardly, "Oh, yes, him. I suppose so."  
  
He sank back down on the steps and was even more surprised when she sat beside him. "Master Luke said you do that. You know, that you tend to forget about Palpatine and act like everything was entirely your fault."  
  
For a moment, Anakin was unsure what to say. He looked down and sideways to where the ground sloped to meet the lake. "Not really. I know exactly what Palpatine was, and how much he's to blame. But it's still hard for me to accept the things I did." He could feel memories from that dark time hovering on the edge of his consciousness and struggled to push them away. "I can never forget them."  
  
The hint of anguish in his hoarse voice touched Keren's heart. She was torn between compassion and anxiety for a few seconds, but then compassion won. Tentatively, she laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't forget, but also try to remember the good things you've done, and concentrate on what you can still do."  
  
Anakin looked at her hand resting lightly on his forearm, and felt a lump come to his throat. He blinked back tears and said, "You have been talking a lot with Luke, haven't you?"  
  
She looked confused so he explained, "He's always telling me things like that. And you're both right. Thank you, Keren."  
  
"You're welcome." She withdrew her hand, but remained sitting on the steps.  
  
Anakin glanced at her, a little shyly. "So do you think you could forgive me?"  
  
She hesitated, but then answered honestly. "I'm trying to, but I'm still coming to terms with everything. I wish my family hadn't been hurt so much. And I wish I could have all those years back. It isn't fair that I lost my childhood. Sometimes it's hard not to be angry."  
  
Anakin nodded and bowed his head. Keren looked at him, and added more gently, "But I do know that you didn't mean for us to be imprisoned, and like I said, I really blame Palpatine more than anyone. I know that I need to let go of anger and fear, and I want to. I think I'm getting better. It's just that I'm still working on it."  
  
"Well, seventeen years of being locked up underground isn't easy to recover from," Anakin told her. "You've made great progress."  
  
And that was true, he realized. He could still sense some nervousness from her, but she was handling it and not letting it control her. In just a couple of short weeks, she'd come a long way from the terrified young woman who'd appeared on their doorstep. Maybe Luke was right about training her, though Anakin thought she would probably need lots of guidance and monitoring before attaining full Knight status. He decided to talk more about it with Luke when he returned from talking with Gil.  
  
Suddenly the terrace door was flung open and Threepio came hurrying out, waving his arms in distress. "Oh, Master Anakin. We've received another warning. Please come and see."  
  
Anakin and Keren both leaped to their feet and hurried inside.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thank you, Lady Evenstar, for your kind reviews. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Fear Part 9  
  
It was easy to follow Gil's path through the woods. His pain radiated strongly in the Force. Luke hurried after him until he came upon the boy sitting on a fallen log in a clearing.  
  
As the young Jedi quietly walked over to sit beside him, Gil sniffed and knuckled tears away. Luke reached to place his arm around Gil's shoulders, but the boy pulled away and glared at him.  
  
"You lied to me!" he shouted. "You said it was an accident!"  
  
The sense of betrayal in his voice reminded Luke of how he himself had felt right after Bespin. /Why didn't Ben tell me?/ He sighed, knowing exactly how Gil felt. It wasn't easy to find out someone you trusted had lied to you, no matter how well-intentioned they were.  
  
"Yes, I did," he admitted. "I'm sorry."  
  
Gil took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. Luke's admission seemed to take the wind out of his sails because he just stared at the ground in silence for a while before finally asking, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"  
  
"Because when you asked how I had lost my hand, I hardly knew you. And it's not exactly easy for me to talk about. It's hard to remember how Father was then and what happened at Bespin. Most people don't like to discuss personal issues with strangers, you know," Luke answered.  
  
"But why didn't you tell us sooner, once we were here?" Gil persisted.  
  
"Maybe we should have told you sooner. If we were wrong, then I'm sorry. Like I said, it's just very hard for Father and me to talk about. And we're new to being Jedi Masters, too. Neither of us has ever taught anyone before. We're going to make some mistakes," Luke studied Gil's bent head for a moment before adding gently, "I'm sorry that we've hurt you, and I know Father is, too. The last thing we want to do is hurt any of you."  
  
Gil sighed and said in a small voice. "I thought he was so great. He was like a perfect father. Sometimes I even pretended." he stopped abruptly.  
  
Luke tried again to place an arm around Gil. This time the boy let him.  
  
"He is a wonderful father now, Gil. But he's not perfect. No one is. If you expect people to be, then they will hurt and disappoint you. Everyone does the wrong things sometimes, though not to the degree that Father did, thank goodness."  
  
Gil looked up at him. "How can you forgive him?" he asked curiously.  
  
"My sister asked me that once," Luke told him. "I don't know exactly. It's just that I can understand him. And even though he's done some horrible things, he's also done some great things," He paused and then shook his head. "But it's not a question of the good and bad acts balancing out. It's that Father is truly remorseful, and he wants to make amends so much. He has a lot of love to give, Gil. If you'll accept it."  
  
"I don't know," Gil said miserably. "I just, I don't know, I need to think about it. If you don't mind, Master Luke, I'd like to be alone for a little while."  
  
Luke hesitated. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in time for dinner. I promise."  
  
"Well, all right," Luke stood up. "But if you need someone, you can come to me."  
  
"Thanks," Gil said softly.  
  
Luke squeezed his shoulder before slowly walking back to the retreat.  
  
THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, JEDI. LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. THERE'LL BE NO MORE CHILD'S PLAY.  
  
Anakin, Keren, and the droids stared at the message flashing on the computer screen.  
  
"Artoo and I had just come into the kitchen to begin preparing the evening meal when I noticed that we had received a message. I turned on the communicator and saw this," Threepio explained. "The communicator chrono indicates that this message was left twenty-eight minutes ago, but it was sent from a public communicator in the village. There is no way to trace who sent it."  
  
"I have an idea who sent it," Anakin responded grimly. "Or at least, who was behind it being sent. Threepio, what have you found out about Ignatia Kane."  
  
"Nothing that would indicate why she would have strong feelings against the Jedi, Master Anakin. She was born forty-three years ago in the village medcenter. Her mother died when she was small, and she was raised by her father. He was rather well-known as an architect on Naboo, and designed many buildings in Theed and other cities, though he and his daughter preferred to live in the lake country." Threepio paused, and Anakin could almost see him mentally running through the data.  
  
"Her father, Aleron Esmond, died twenty-three years ago in a construction accident at a site he had designed in Theed. Mistress Ignatia did not take his death well. She was treated for severe depression for a year afterwards. Two years later, she married a local businessman and they had a son, Garmon, a year later. Twelve years ago they had a second son, this Reynard who has caused young Master Gil so much trouble. Mistress Ignatia works part-time in her husband's office and until recently volunteered for many charitable organizations in the village. She quit very abruptly a few weeks ago."  
  
"Just about the time we announced that the Jedi Academy was beginning," Anakin murmured.  
  
He stared thoughtfully at the screen while Keren and the droids regarded him in silence. Finally Anakin shook his head. "I still don't understand why she hates us so much. Keep digging in her background, Threepio. There's got to be some reason."  
  
He reached to delete the message.  
  
"Master Anakin, are we going to do anything about this?" Keren gestured at the computer.  
  
Anakin nodded. "I'm going to contact Ignatia Kane and see if she's willing to meet with us. It's possible that this all just some misunderstanding. If we talk things over, perhaps we can make peace."  
  
Artoo beeped doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, I know she sounds pretty determined," Anakin agreed. "But what else can we do? The Jedi are not going to be run off by this woman, and the first step in a disagreement is to try to negotiate and compromise."  
  
Just then Luke entered the kitchen. "What's going on?" He repeated for the second time that day.  
  
Anakin told him about the latest warning and his plan to try to meet with Ignatia Kane.  
  
Luke nodded. "I want to be there, too. In the meantime, we probably all need to stay on the retreat grounds."  
  
"Yes, no more trips into the village until we get this straightened out," Anakin agreed. "Gil can have his lessons at home." He looked suddenly concerned. "How is he, Luke?"  
  
"He's pretty upset, but I think he just needs some time to come to terms with it," Luke replied.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the woods a little ways from here. Why?" Luke studied his father's face. "You're worried about that warning."  
  
Anakin nodded. "A little. I don't know how many people agree with Ignatia Kane, or how strong their feelings are, but she didn't strike me as the reasonable sort. And the electric fence won't stop someone who's really determined to do us harm. Someone could fire a blaster through it, just for one example."  
  
Keren turned pale, and Anakin glanced at her and said more reassuringly, "I don't really think it would come to that, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Keren, you and the droids stay inside, and Luke and I will round up the other padawans and Chewie."  
  
As the two Jedi Masters hurried back outside, Keren looked at the droids. "Didn't you say you were about to prepare dinner, Threepio?"  
  
"Why, yes, Mistress Keren," Threepio said, sounding slightly shaken. "Until I discovered that distressing message."  
  
"Well, let's get busy. I'm sure the others will be hungry when they come in." Keren, Artoo, and Threepio began bustling about the kitchen, preparing the evening meal.  
  
Anakin told the others about the warning and how he and Luke thought it would be best for everyone to stay near home until things cleared up. To his relief, no one argued the point. Receiving another threat, just when they'd begun to think the worst was over seemed to unnerve the padawans a bit. Not to mention that Tera, Elissa, and Gil were probably still upset about his latest revelation, Anakin reflected. All in all, dinner was a somber affair.  
  
As if the weather had sensed the uneasy atmosphere around the Academy, storm clouds rolled in that night and heavy rains fell for the next couple of days. The entire upper floor of the second tower had been converted to a training room so Luke and Anakin worked with their students there in the mornings and afternoons, with even more emphasis on self-defense and saber training.  
  
Gil studied his schoolwork in the library with either Luke or Keren helping him. Anakin had offered to help him once, but Gil had mumbled that he had a headache and asked permission to lie down instead of studying. Anakin knew immediately that it was just an excuse, but he recognized that Gil was still uncomfortable around him and decided to let it go, rather than forcing his presence on the boy.  
  
At least Elissa and Tera seemed to have accepted him again, he reflected one afternoon as he watched his son work with them and Keren. Ever since the last threat, she had been included in the regular training sessions.  
  
"She needs to be able to defend herself as much as the others," Anakin had remarked to his son. "And I do have to admit that she's made great progress in handling her fears. Maybe it would be all right to train her."  
  
"I think it would be, Father," Luke had told him. "She's so much better already. She has a lot of inner strength."  
  
His father had nodded. "All right, then, we'll train her. But I do want to monitor her training very closely. I just couldn't bear to have one of our padawans fall."  
  
So Keren had been accepted as a true padawan, and for the first time in a long while, she had actually been happy about something. Though they were a few years younger, Tera and Elissa had taken her under their wings, helping her practice and including her in their free time activities. The three of them seemed well on their way to becoming fast friends, and Keren's progress, both socially and as a Jedi, continued at a quick rate.  
  
Anakin had spent time with all three of them while Luke helped Gil, and he was pleased and grateful to see that they all were forgiving. Tera and Elissa had been a little awkward around him at first, right after the discussion about his past, but he had tried to act normally with them, and eventually they had warmed up.  
  
Keren still wasn't entirely at ease with him, but she was able to listen and accept his instructions. Anakin supposed that the fact that she was able to be around him and talk with him was a step in the right direction, and he hoped that as they spent more time together she would become more relaxed.  
  
If only he could reach Gil, he thought as Tera and Elissa began another mock duel and Luke showed Keren how to set the timer on a training remote. A soft sound behind made him turn to see Gil enter the room. He saw Anakin sitting on a bench by the wall, and hesitated, but finally came to sit at the other end.  
  
"I finished my history lesson," he mumbled. "Master Luke said to come up here when I was done."  
  
"History was never one of my favorite subjects," Anakin said. "When I was young, I just couldn't see the point of studying the things people had done years earlier. It was over and done with. I wanted to get busy and do things now."  
  
Gil gave him a sideways glance, and then nodded. "Yeah, who cares about what old Republic diplomats said on Ithor two hundred years ago?"  
  
"That's what I used to say." A note of sadness crept into his voice. "I wish now that I had been more interested. If I had learned to appreciate the ideals of democracy, maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to support Palpatine."  
  
Gil stared back at the ground, clearly discomfitted by the reference to Anakin's dark past. Anakin could sense that he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite get up the nerve.  
  
"What is it, Gil?" he asked gently.  
  
"How could you do those things?" the boy asked, his voice quiet, but intense. "How could you support Palpatine? You were a Jedi. Weren't you supposed to defend the Republic?"  
  
Anakin had to close his eyes and swallow hard against the wave of shame that overcame him. For a few moments, he couldn't speak, but finally he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I was. And I failed. I betrayed everything I was taught to believe in. I betrayed my master, who loved and cared for me. I betrayed the memory of my wife because I helped to bring down everything she believed in. And I betrayed my children, although I didn't know I was doing that, because when I turned to the dark side I lost the chance to be a real father for them when they were growing up."  
  
Gil faced him, his green eyes burning. "But why, Master Anakin?"  
  
"Because I believed Palpatine was a good man. I believed the Empire would be good for the galaxy in the long run," he sighed. "You have to understand, Gil, that the old Republic was a wonderful system in its prime. But by the time I was born, it had developed dangerous flaws."  
  
"Some of the Senators were corrupt. They accepted bribes from greedy merchants and lobbyists and kept the rest of the Senate from taking action on important matters. And the Jedi were only supposed to act on orders from the Senate and the Chancellor so they weren't getting important issues resolved either."  
  
"What kind of important issues?" Gil wanted to know.  
  
"Slavery was the main issue for me," Anakin replied. "You know I was born a slave. My mother was a slave. I loved her dearly, and I only left her and went with the Jedi because I thought that then I would have the power to go back and free her. And not just her, but all the other slaves as well. Slavery was evil. The Jedi were good, so I just naturally assumed that once the Jedi realized slavery was still going on in the Outer Rim, they'd put an end to it."  
  
"But they didn't?" Gil asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No, they didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the Senate wasn't terribly concerned about the fate of slaves on backwards Outer Rim planets. They never ordered the Jedi to free slaves, and the Jedi wouldn't act without permission."  
  
"But that's wrong!"  
  
"I do believe that refusing to free slaves is wrong. It caused a lot of resentment in me towards the Jedi, that I wasn't even fully aware of for a long time," Anakin said slowly. "But I have come to see that the situation was a bit more complex. You see, if people as powerful as the Jedi were don't have any kind of restraints, no accountability for their actions, then sooner or later the power is going to be abused. I can see now that the Jedi were right to submit themselves to the government, at least until the government became corrupt."  
  
"And that's the crux of the problem. When greedy, dishonest Senators gained control, the Jedi didn't have any ideas about how to handle it. They just kept blindly adhering to the old ways. More and more people became disenchanted with the Republic, and once Palpatine began his scheming and manipulating, it opened the door for the Empire."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath. "None of this excuses my own actions. I should have kept working with the Republic, trying to improve it from within, but that seemed hopeless to me. I was impatient and I wanted a quick solution to all the galaxy's problems. Palpatine seemed to promise that."  
  
Gil was quiet, thinking it over. Finally he said, "I guess I can understand that, but didn't you realize later on that Palpatine was doing evil things? That you were doing evil things?"  
  
"Well, that's where the dark side of the Force comes into play," Anakin said heavily. "When my wife died, and I thought that our unborn children had died with her, it seemed like I had nothing to live for anymore. I flew into a terrible rage, and for a while after that I didn't care what I was doing. And then I just gave up. There was no hope for me, so I would just devote my life to bringing order to the galaxy. And if I had to hurt people to do that, I justified it by saying that everything would work out for the best in the end."  
  
Gil said softly, "I'm sorry I was mad at you, Master Anakin. I just wanted you to be perfect."  
  
"I'm not a hero, Gil. I've made many bad decisions in my life. No one is perfect, but if you want a hero, you just need to look at my son," Anakin nodded towards Luke, who was watching Tera and Elissa's duel from across the room. "Luke is the one who had the moral courage to see the truth, to save me, and to stand against Palpatine. He's the greatest person I've ever known."  
  
The two of them watched in silence as the duel ended and almost simultaneously, Keren's remote cut off. Luke had just told them all to take a break when Threepio and Artoo came hurrying into the room.  
  
"Oh, Master Luke and Master Anakin, Mistress Leia and General Solo are calling from the Falcon."  
  
A smile of pure joy crossed Luke's face as he almost grabbed the portable communicator from Threepio and switched it on. "Leia, Han, are you there?"  
  
They all crowded around as Leia and Han's images appeared. Leia seemed as thrilled as her twin. She, too, was grinning in delight and when she saw her brother, she exclaimed, "Luke! We've missed you so much."  
  
Han looked pleased as well, though he was a bit more low-key, "Hey, kid, how've you been?"  
  
"We're okay. How about you?"  
  
"Us? We're great," Han put his arm around Leia's shoulders and looked at her with a suddenly softened expression.  
  
"Where's Father?" Leia caught sight of him even as she spoke, "Hi, Father, we've missed you, too."  
  
"You look lovely, daughter. We've missed you as well, but I hope you had a wonderful honeymoon."  
  
"We did," she assured him. "The time's gone by so fast. I can't believe it's already over."  
  
"So are you guys heading back to Coruscant now?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Han said, "But we're still not due back for a week, so we thought we might stop by Naboo for a few days."  
  
"That's great!" Luke couldn't have looked any happier. "When you will be here?"  
  
"About half an hour," Han grinned. "We thought we'd give you plenty of notice."  
  
"That's okay. We're just glad you're coming," Luke told them. "See you in half an hour."  
  
"All right. See you soon, kid."  
  
The communicator switched off, leaving Luke and Anakin beaming in delight, and the padawans looking pleased for them.  
  
Only Threepio seemed perturbed. "Oh, dear. I don't have clean sheets for their bedroom."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Fear Part 10  
  
The Millenium Falcon had scarcely settled into place beside the Angel when the ramp lowered and Leia rushed out. Luke and Anakin hurried towards her and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other. Standing in a small group at the side of the lake retreat, the four padawans exchanged smiles. It was nice to see their masters so happy and excited about something.  
  
"Hey, isn't anybody glad to see me?" Han had come down the ramp to join them. Anakin and the twins drew apart and Luke grinned at his brother-in- law.  
  
"Well, since you brought Leia back safe and sound," he said even as he moved to embrace Han, too. The two friends/brothers hugged and clapped each other on the back before stepping apart, still smiling.  
  
Anakin held out his hand. He had grown quite fond of Han Solo over the past months, though at first he'd had doubts about Han's past. When Anakin heard the word "pirate," he automatically thought of slavers. After all, it had been pirates who had kidnapped his mother and torn apart her family when she'd been only a girl. For many years, he'd lumped all pirates and smugglers into one stereotyped group, and felt they deserved his hatred and scorn.  
  
But upon meeting Solo and Calrissian, really meeting them and getting to know them after his redemption, he'd had to change his views. Han had a deep loyalty and an understated sense of honor that had surprised him at first. The man was a true friend to his children, had risked his life for both of them several times. Han had had a hard time learning to accept Anakin as well, but for Luke and Leia's sakes, he'd made a gallant effort, and Anakin had had to admire him for that.  
  
The turning point for both of them had come when Anakin had learned that Han had saved Chewbacca from slavery, had even sacrificed a promising career to rescue the Wookiee, and when Han had learned more about Anakin's history as a slave and the pain he and his mother had suffered. Ironically, once they'd been able to see beyond their own troubled history, they'd discovered that they actually got along rather well.  
  
They shared a love of flying and mechanics that no one else in the family did. Luke enjoyed piloting, and, of course, he was very talented at it, but he didn't feel quite the same intensity that his father and friend felt. Jedi skills were Luke's true passion.  
  
Now Han returned his father-in-law's handshake with a firm grip and a smile. They might not be ready to hug, but they were comfortable acknowledging one another as family. Which was a major miracle, in Anakin's opinion, considering how he had hurt the Corellian. Indeed, there was a lot more to Han Solo than met the eye.  
  
"It's good to see both of you," Anakin remarked as Leia moved closer to Han and the newlyweds shared a loving look. "I can tell you've had a wonderful time. You look splendid."  
  
That was true. Leia was beautiful in a deep blue pantsuit and a matching knee-length cape. She wore her hair pinned up with blue and gold combs and her dark eyes sparkled. She looked happier and more relaxed than usual, and in an odd way, it made her seem at once both older and younger.  
  
Han looked good, too. The stress of the war and then ironing out the smaller conflicts that inevitably sprung up during the peacemaking process had left him with tiny lines around the corners of his eyes and mouth, but now they seemed smoothed away. Han had never one to talk openly about his feelings, but Luke was aware that his friend radiated a sense of joy and completeness that had not often been present before. At least, not to such an overwhelming degree. He wasn't as fashionably dressed as Leia, but he looked nice in a maroon shirt that was only slightly rumpled, and dark pants.  
  
"Thank you, Father," Leia took his hand and gently squeezed it. Anakin's heart soared. The chance to have a loving relationship with his daughter was more than he'd ever hoped for, but she had given him that chance and he was humbly grateful for it.  
  
Han glanced around. "Where's Chewie? Isn't he still here with you guys?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes, he spends a lot of time outside, but Threepio called him on the com-link to tell him you were coming, so he should be here any minute."  
  
"Why don't we all go inside?" Anakin suggested. "We'll help you bring your bags in later."  
  
So they all went into the living room. Leia and Han met all the padawans, who seemed to be awe-struck at meeting the Vice-Chancellor of the New Republic. Keren wasn't the only one who was tongue-tied, for a change.  
  
In the middle of the introductions, Chewbacca barged in, barking gleefully, and sweeping Han and Leia both into a wild embrace. When he set them down, Leia's hair had fallen loose on one side and some of her combs were on the floor. She and Luke knelt to pick them up at the same time and bumped heads.  
  
"Ouch," they both exclaimed and then laughed at each other. When they laughed, everyone else did, too.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Those are my twins," he remarked dryly. "Phenomenal Jedi and galactic leader, able to blow up Death Stars and inspire the Senate, but don't ask them to pick jewelry off the floor."  
  
After that, the ice was broken and they all relaxed. The padawans helped the droids prepare broiled shaak for dinner while Anakin, Luke, and Chewie visited with Han and Leia. Once they'd eaten, the Skywalkers and the Solos brought several suitcases in from the Falcon and up to Han and Leia's room.  
  
"We brought you something," Leia told her father and brother, holding out a large, circular package to them.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked curiously.  
  
Han rolled his eyes. "Open it and see."  
  
So Anakin held the present while Luke tore off the wrapping paper and pulled out a bronze, engraved plate. They looked at it for a minute, then Luke grinned at Han and Leia. "Our family crest."  
  
Leia nodded. "We loved it so much that we had two large copies of it made. We're going to hang one in our apartment on Coruscant, and we thought you might want to have one here."  
  
"We'll hang it in the foyer downstairs," Anakin said. He kissed her forehead. "It's a beautiful gift. Thank you."  
  
Leia and Han nodded, both of them looking pleased that their present was appreciated.  
  
Anakin and Luke let the padawans' training slack off for the next couple of days. They'd all been working hard and had made good progress so Anakin declared that it wouldn't hurt to take a few days' vacation.  
  
Keren decided to go back to Theed and see her parents. Although she was happy at the retreat and had been too busy to be very homesick, she did miss them and wanted to spend time with them when she had the chance.  
  
Gil spent a lot of time at the Shaflizes' estate. He enjoyed playing with Wrennet, and Mr. and Mrs. Shafliz seemed to enjoy having him visit, too. Anakin and Luke hadn't forgotten the ominous warning, but one of the family drove Gil over and picked him up, and the Shaflizes had top-notch security measures at their home, so they all figured that Gil was pretty safe there.  
  
Tera and Elissa remained at the retreat, but they had a great time sleeping late in the mornings, watching the holonet, and listening to music.  
  
Anakin, Luke, and Chewbacca took advantage of the time to spend with Han and Leia while they could. After all, they were due back on Coruscant in a few days, and probably wouldn't get have any time off for a long while.  
  
"You could come visit us, though," Leia pointed out. "You did say you were going to bring the padawans to Coruscant at regular intervals during their training, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Luke agreed. "We'll have to come soon."  
  
"Good. Besides getting to see each other again, I think Mon Mothma wants to talk with both of you about setting up that Jedi Council," she told them.  
  
Anakin and Luke nodded. In the weeks following the establishment of the New Republic, they had discussed the Jedi Order's role in the government with her. Anakin, in particular was concerned that the Jedi not repeat the mistakes of the past. They all agreed that the Jedi should be accountable to the New Republic, but Anakin and Luke also felt that the Jedi should have a little more independence than the old Order had.  
  
"If the Jedi can only act with the approval of the Senate and the Chancellor, what will happen if someday the corrupt politicians gain control again?" Anakin had pointed out.  
  
Mon Mothma had stated that they all, the government and the Jedi, must work together to make sure that didn't happen, but if the Jedi were completely free to do whatever they wished, there was a lot of potential for corruption there, too.  
  
The solution they had agreed upon was for the Jedi to be part of a new Council, made up of the Vice-Chancellor, several Senators, and Jedi Masters and Knights. They would meet periodically to discuss concerns and agree upon missions for the Jedi to undertake.  
  
"Yes, I guess we do need to see about getting the Council started, though I'm not ready to take our padawans on a mission yet," Anakin remarked. "They're off to a promising start, but they've still got a long way to go. Do you know if Mon Mothma needs Luke and me to do anything?"  
  
Leia considered. "Well, there are some planets that are having difficulties because of the changeover, like Tatooine. You saw how bad circumstances there had gotten when you were looking for Betta and Keren. But New Republic relief workers and troops are already trying to help, so I don't know if we need you guys to go anywhere right now. Of course, I've been out of touch for the past few weeks so I don't know the current situation."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll gather up the padawans and go back to Coruscant with you and Han," Anakin glanced at Luke to see if he agreed.  
  
"Yes, and we could see Han begin his career as a flight instructor, too," Luke grinned at his friend. "I'd love to sit in on your first class."  
  
"Hey, I think they're pretty lucky to get a first-class pilot like me," Han responded. "You just watch. My students will be flying circles around your padawans before long."  
  
The friendly bantering and planning for the upcoming trip to Coruscant continued well into the night, but finally they all retired to bed. Anakin had trouble getting to sleep, though, for some reason and he was still wide awake hours later when he sensed fear and horror coming through the mind- link he shared with his son.  
  
Leaping to his feet, he hurried across the hall to his son's room. The nightmares didn't come as often as they used to, but they hadn't completely ceased, either. He stepped through the doorway and almost bumped into Luke.  
  
"I'm awake. I was coming to tell you that I'm all right now," Luke said, his voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anakin studied his son carefully. Luke had turned the lights on and in the dim glow, Anakin could see that Luke was pale and still trembled slightly.  
  
"Bespin?" he asked softly, even though he already knew the answer. There was only one nightmare that upset Luke this much.  
  
The boy hesitated, but then nodded. Anakin held out his arms and Luke moved into his father's embrace. Neither of them spoke. It wasn't necessary. Luke could sense his father's sorrow and love, and Anakin could sense his son growing calmer and wanting to reassure him.  
  
After a time, they stepped apart. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get something to drink," Anakin suggested gently. He knew from his own experience that getting into a different environment and relaxing could help remove the terror of a nightmare.  
  
Luke agreed so they headed downstairs and were just getting the glasses from the cabinet when the com-link buzzed. Father and son stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"Who could that be, this time of night?" Anakin asked, even as he reached to answer it. "Hello? What-" He broke off and listened, his expression becoming concerned. "We'll be right over."  
  
He switched the com-link off and said, "That was Shafliz. Their estate is on fire. They've all gotten outside safely, but the village is further away from their place and he's afraid the emergency squad won't get there before everything is destroyed. He asked us to come just to see if we could do anything."  
  
"I'll get the others," Luke rushed out of the kitchen, calling for the rest of the family to wake up.  
  
Everyone rushed about, changing from their sleepclothes to everyday attire, and then headed outdoors for the speeders. Even Threepio and Artoo were going along in case there was anything they could do.  
  
Later on, looking back at the events of that night, Luke could only think, with humble gratitude, that somehow the Force had been subconsciously guiding them to get everyone out of the retreat. For as they were driving past the front gates, there was a tremendous booming sound and flash of fire as bright as day. Debris rained from the sky as Han and Anakin brought the two speeders to a screeching halt and they turned and stared in horror.  
  
The lake retreat was gone. A burning pile of rubble stood in its place instead.  
  
TBCa 


	11. Chapter 11

Fear Part 11  
  
Anakin ran his fingers over the rough stones that had once been his home. Over the course of his forty-five years, he had really spent very little time at the lake retreat. A few weeks in his youth, two months when he'd returned to Naboo with his children, and then the past couple of months when he and Luke had begun their dream of restoring the Jedi.  
  
It wasn't much time, really. Less than half a year, all told. But the lake retreat had been the one place where he'd truly felt at peace. Some of his happiest memories had occurred here.  
  
He'd declared his love for his beautiful Padme here. It had been the site of their wedding, and the place where they'd spent the first wondrous days of their all-too-brief marriage.  
  
He had shared good times with his children here. They had been able to relax and have fun together while vacationing at the retreat. They had gotten to know one another on a personal level. He had no doubt that the time they had spent here had helped Leia and Han to become closer to him. It was as if the carefree days spent walking in the woods and boating on the lake had chased away some of the shadows of the past.  
  
He and his son had grown even closer here. They'd stayed at the retreat while Luke had been recovering from the bysa virus, had spent quiet days fishing on the lake, getting to know one another better, and planning the mission to search for Betta and Keren Miret. They had completed that mission successfully, even though they'd traveled across the galaxy in vain first. No, not in vain, Anakin reflected. They'd accomplished a lot of good on their journey, and although some of it had been painful, ultimately it had been the best thing for their relationship.  
  
And most recently, the retreat had been the site of the hopes of the new Jedi Order. Anakin had begun to feel just a little bit more at peace with himself. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, by helping to rebuild the Order, he could begin to atone for the past. He'd been able to do something good for people, for the galaxy.  
  
And now it all lay in ruins around him.  
  
He was so caught up in his depression that for once he failed to notice his children's worried expressions. After spending several hours sifting through the debris, searching for any items that might have survived intact, the rest of the family had finally headed to the ships to try to eat a little breakfast and get some sleep. But Anakin couldn't bring himself to leave. He remained kneeling among the broken stones, and Luke and Leia had stayed at his side.  
  
"Father," Leia laid her hand on his shoulder. "We can't do anything else here right now. Come on, let's go to the Falcon. Threepio's made some soup and toast for us."  
  
But Anakin shook his head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"We need to keep our strength up, now more than ever, if we're going to help the security guards with the investigation," Luke reminded him gently.  
  
At his words, they all involuntarily glanced at the red-uniformed guards who were prowling around the grounds, searching for evidence against the perpetrators. The local security guards had arrived close on the heels of the emergency squad and more had arrived from Theed that morning as news of the attack against the Jedi Academy had spread.  
  
"I spoke with Mon Mothma a little while ago," Leia said. "She's sending General Madine and some NR Intelligence agents here, too."  
  
"Madine himself is coming?" Luke questioned.  
  
She nodded. "This was an assassination attempt against the Jedi, and incidentally against Han and Chewbacca and me as well. Of course, NR Intelligence is going to get involved at this point."  
  
"I just thought that Madine had planned to retire once the New Republic was established," Luke said.  
  
"He is going to retire, but Mon Mothma said she was going to ask him to come as a special favor since this is so serious," Leia replied.  
  
Luke turned his attention back to their father, who scarcely seemed to be listening. "See, Father," he said as if trying to reassure a lost child. "With all of us working together, we'll find out who's responsible and they'll go to prison. We'll rebuild the retreat and go on. This isn't the end."  
  
"It won't be the same," Anakin said heavily, picking up a handful of rough pebbles and letting them slide through his fingers to the ground.  
  
Luke took his hand and squeezed it gently in comfort, while Leia moved to kneel in front of Anakin and took his face between her hands.  
  
"Now, Father," she spoke softly, but there was an undeniable note of command in her voice. "Losing the retreat is a terrible blow. And I'm upset about it, too. I got married here, and it's a link to Mother, and we don't have many of those. But still, the most important thing is that everyone is alive. Places and things can be replaced. People cannot. We were very, very lucky."  
  
Anakin looked deep into her eyes, Padme's eyes. Leia actually resembled him more in her facial features, but she had Padme's eyes. Wideset dark brown eyes that could sparkle with joy or glow with compassion. He could see love, and concern, and a determination not to let him wallow in depression in them now. He looked at Luke, kneeling beside him, still holding his hand, and his son's love and sympathy almost overpowered him.  
  
His precious children. If he had lost them.but no, that didn't bear thinking about. He quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. Leia was right. They were extremely fortunate that they all had survived. They could be grieving for a lot more than a building and lost memories right now. They could all be dead for that matter.  
  
He pulled his children into his arms and held them close. "Yes," he said quietly. "You're right, Leia. We are lucky. And we will rebuild and go on."  
  
It wouldn't be exactly the same home he had known, and he would grieve for that, but he had a precious legacy in his children. And as long as the family was together, they would be all right.  
  
He kissed the top of Leia's head, then Luke's, and said with new determination. "Let's go eat and rest. And then we'll see how the investigation is shaping up."  
  
They stood and began picking their way through the rubble towards the Falcon and the Angel parked some distance away. Fortunately, both ships had been far enough from the retreat that they had suffered only minimal surface damage. The family had moved into them for the time being.  
  
As the Skywalkers reached the edge of the broken rocks, Luke happened to stumble over a misshapen bit of metal. Glancing down, he saw what it was and frowned. Kneeling again, he picked it up and looked around until he spied a similar piece gleaming dully from under a large gray tile. He pulled it out and held both pieces in his hands, looking stricken.  
  
"What is it?" Leia asked, as she noticed her brother's distress.  
  
"Our crest," Luke whispered. He stared down at the broken plate in dismay. Both halves of the plate were so melted that the engravings were barely recognizable, and they were twisted beyond anyone's ability to repair.  
  
Anakin and Leia waited for Luke to rejoin them, but when he just stayed there, they went back and sat beside him.  
  
"Now, am I going to have to give my speech about how we should just be glad to be alive again?" Leia asked. The words were lightly teasing, but the tone of her voice was warm and sympathetic. When Luke didn't respond, she placed an arm around his shoulders. "We'll get another one, Luke. Don't look like that."  
  
"I wish I had put it in the safe with Luke's holograph scrapbook," Anakin said regretfully. "It would have been all right then." That was another bright spot in the horror of the destruction for him. The scrapbook that Mrs. Darklighter had given them on Tatooine, the one that contained a few priceless pictures of his son as a child, had been undamaged. Anakin kept it, along with a few other important documents, in a fireproof vault in his bedroom.  
  
Leia smiled at him. "It wasn't meant to be kept in a safe, Father."  
  
He nodded. "I know." He reached over to stroke Luke's hair. "Leia's right, son. We can get another crest. Come on now, we've got things to do."  
  
Reluctantly, Luke laid down the broken family crest and let his father and sister help him to his feet. For some reason, discovering the ruined plate upset him more than anything else. He himself wasn't sure why, but his expression remained troubled as he followed Leia and Anakin to the Falcon.  
  
TBC 


	12. Cahpter 12

Author's Notes: Thanks, again, to all who have been reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Fear Part 12  
  
"Hey, you guys ought to see this," Han called from the lounge as Anakin, Luke, and Leia entered the Falcon. They hurried to join the others watching a local news report on the holonet. A group of demonstrators marched down the main street of the village. They carried signs with slogans like, "No more Jedi!" and "Freedom from the Force-users!" and chanted anti-Jedi sayings.  
  
As the the Jedi and their family watched in concern, the reporter said, "As everyone can see, some citizens feel very strongly against the small group of Jedi who have come to Naboo. We're here to talk with their leaders, Ignatia Kane and her son Garmon. Mrs. Kane is a well-known figure in our community who says we should all be concerned about allowing the rise of the Jedi Order again."  
  
The holonet camera focused on Ignatia Kane, who looked regal and dignified in a sky blue pantsuit and shawl, and wore her hair pinned on top of her head. Only her gray eyes blazed with a barely contained fury. Beside her stood a young man who looked as if he would be average height and weight, with his mother's black hair and steely eyes.  
  
Ignatia nodded at the reporter and said in a low, but intense voice, "Yes, that's quite right. We simply cannot allow the Jedi to form again. The risks are too great."  
  
"What kind of risks are you referring to?" the reporter questioned.  
  
"The risk of a power-mad dictator taking charge again, and no one being able to stand against him, or her. The galaxy has just freed itself from the iron grip of Emperor Palpatine. And one of the Jedi Masters is Anakin Skywalker, whom everyone knows was Palpatine's henchman, Darth Vader. Why he's allowed to wander around free, instead of having to pay for his crimes, is beyond me. And actually, the situation is even worse than that. Not only is he is free, but he's permitted to train students in his ways. It's a mockery of justice, and we won't stand for it!" Ignatia Kane's voice had risen in pitch and volume as she went on, until she almost shrieked the ending.  
  
The reporter, a young woman who looked barely old enough to be out of school, seemed taken aback at Ignatia's vehemence. She blinked a couple of times and finally stammered, "But isn't-, isn't it true that Palpatine was a Sith, not a Jedi? I've always heard that the Jedi were morally upright, compassionate, and committed to serving the peoples of the galaxy."  
  
Ignatia quickly shook her head. "They all have magical abilities that can be used for good or evil on a whim. Perhaps there is a difference between the Jedi and Sith, but in my opinion, it's a fine line. We've all heard Anakin Skywalker's explanation of how he fell to the dark side. He was a Jedi who became a Sith. What's to prevent someone else from doing the same?"  
  
"And do you know the kind of power they wield? They can snuff out a person's life just by looking at him. I know that from personal experience. Palpatine killed my father in just such a way. No one should be allowed to have that kind of power." Ignatia's calm demeanor had completely vanished by now. She was shaking with restrained emotion. "The Jedi must be stopped. If they won't quit voluntarily, then they must be destroyed!"  
  
Her son gave a ragged cheer and clapped loudly in support. The young reporter seemed even more rattled than before. She could only stare at them, speechless, for several long moments before pulling herself together enough to say, "You do know that the Jedi Academy was blown up last night, and the Jedi themselves, along the New Republic's Vice-Chancellor and some other top officials, barely escaped with their lives? Surely you're not condoning such actions? Your group doesn't advocate violence, does it?"  
  
Ignatia suddenly became much calmer. She and her son exchanged a sly glance, and then she smiled serenely and said, "We advocate peace for all the peoples of the galaxy. I must say that I believe the Jedi got what they deserve. They had been warned to leave and they refused to do so. If they insist on trying to re-form, they must suffer the consequences."  
  
"Well, it is possible that the whole matter will be out of our hands soon, anyway," the reporter remarked. "Already, some people are speculating that the Jedi will leave Naboo, and go back to the original Temple on Coruscant."  
  
Garmon Kane reached for the microphone and said ominously, "Then we will follow them to Coruscant and make sure the people there know how dangerous they are. The Jedi must be destroyed, along with those who support them."  
  
"Are you threatening the Jedi?" the reporter sounded incredulous.  
  
Ignatia laid a hand on her son's arm, and answered. "My son tends to let his fervor for protecting innocent people get the better of him sometimes. Nonetheless, we will not allow the Jedi Order to rise again. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to the demonstration."  
  
The Kanes moved off-camera, and the Han reached to switch the 'net off. "That lady's wacko," he shook his head. "And I'd bet everything I own that she's the one who blew up the retreat. Or her son, maybe. That kid seemed a little off-balance, too."  
  
Luke nodded. "I think you're right. She's got to be behind it. And did you catch that line about how we must be destroyed, along with those who support us? I'd bet that they also set fire to the Shaflizes' home."  
  
"Yeah, cause she said it was his fault we were here and he'd live to regret it," Gil piped up eagerly.  
  
"You're probably right," Leia said. "But we can't do anything without evidence. Let's eat and rest a little, and then we all need to see about helping with the investigation."  
  
They all stood and headed for the galley, except for Anakin who remained seated on the couch. Luke went to sit beside him. "Father?"  
  
"It's all my fault," Anakin said in a broken voice. "It's my fault she hates us. It's my fault all this has happened. I've placed all of you in danger."  
  
Luke was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the right words to respond. It wasn't all Anakin's fault, but it was undeniable that his past as Darth Vader had serious consequences for them all. Yet it was also true that Ignatia Kane's hatred and thinking were unreasonable. And Luke didn't want his father to suffer any more guilt. Anakin was doing everything he could to try to make up for the past, and his knowledge and experience were invaluable to them.  
  
"No, it's not, Father," he finally said softly. "It's not your fault that Ignatia Kane has let her anger and fear control her life. It might be easier for us now if you had never given in to the dark side, but this entire situation is not your fault."  
  
"She hates and fears us because of me," Anakin repeated, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"She hates and fears us because that's what she wants to do," Luke argued. He placed a hand on his father's broad shoulder. Anakin was so strong, and yet so vulnerable. Luke longed to comfort him. "Maybe some of her concerns are valid. We've worried about one of our students falling ourselves. But there are legitimate ways for her to express those concerns. She's chosen to resort to violence instead. That's not your fault."  
  
He remembered something Ignatia Kane had said and added, "And it sounds to me like the real reason she hates us is because she blames Palpatine for her father's death, and she's afraid of someone becoming like him. If he  
  
really did kill her father, then she has a right to be upset. But she doesn't have a right to blame us for that, not even you. You didn't have anything to do with her father's death, did you?"  
  
Anakin frowned slightly as he considered the matter. "I don't think so. His name is not familiar, and I don't remember having anything to do with any deaths on Naboo."  
  
"I wonder what happened to him, anyway," Luke mused. "The records said he died in a construction site accident." He stopped abruptly. "Father, could he have been the architect who designed the underground rooms at Palpatine's house on Naboo? You said Palpatine killed all the workers there."  
  
"That would make sense," Anakin agreed. "We need to have Threepio find out all he can about Aleron Esmond's 'accident.'"  
  
"We will," Luke stood and held out a hand to his father. "Right after breakfast."  
  
Anakin took his son's hand and stood up, giving Luke a wry smile, "More like lunch by this time."  
  
Several hours later Anakin and Luke were talking with the security guard captain near the enormous piles of rubble that had been the lake retreat. Leia and Han had taken the droids into the village so that they could use the public library's computers to search for information on Ignatia Kane and her father's death. The computers from the lake retreat were, of course, no longer functional.  
  
Chewbacca had taken the padawans and gone over to see if they could help the Shaflizes. They hadn't really wanted to leave, but at this point there was nothing the padawans could do to help and they were going stir crazy on board the ships. Luke had finally asked Chewie to take them to their neighbors because it would give them something to do, and they might be of some help to the Shafliz family.  
  
"It looks like someone threw a thermal detonator onto the terrace," the captain remarked, holding up a small metal shell. "This is the casing. Most likely, they came in a boat. They'd be able to get pretty close from the lake."  
  
Anakin and Luke nodded. They'd already decided that the perpetrator would have probably approached by water. The electric fence couldn't extend into the lake and it would have kept the bomber from coming close to their home at any other point on land.  
  
"Do you have any clues about the bomber's identity?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well, nothing definite," the captain admitted. "We do know that Ignatia Kane seems to bear a grudge against you, so she's a suspect, but there's nothing to tie her or her older son to the crime right now."  
  
"What about this detonator?" Luke motioned to its remains. "Is there any way to find out where it came from? Then maybe we could tie it to the Kanes."  
  
"Thermal detonators are pretty rare on Naboo, but there are a few ammunitions stores in Theed where you could get one," the captain replied. "We've contacted the Theed security unit and they're checking the records at the stores now, to see if anyone has purchased any detonators recently."  
  
"We need a warrant to search the Kanes' house," Anakin stated firmly. "Perhaps they have a receipt, or something."  
  
"Yes, we're working on that now, too," the captain agreed. "Although if they're smart, they'll have already gotten rid of any paper trails. Right now, all we can do is wait for the warrant and to hear from the Theed guards. We're going to head back to the village now. I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."  
  
Once the guards had gone, Luke said, "What should we do now, Father?"  
  
Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "To be honest, Luke, I don't really know. I hate not to be doing something, but it does sound like we need to wait for the search warrant, at least, before we can take any further action."  
  
Just then a blue speeder appeared on the horizon and headed towards them at a rapid pace.  
  
"Keren," Luke remarked unnecessarily. He and Anakin could both sense her presence, not to mention recognize the speeder. It pulled up beside them and Keren jumped out. With uncharacteristic boldness, she rushed to embrace them.  
  
"Master Luke, Master Anakin, is everyone all right? We heard about the bombing, but we didn't know if anyone had been hurt. The news reports said at first that everyone had been killed, but later they said there might have been some survivors. I came as quick as I could," she looked at them with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"We're all fine," Anakin reassured her. "Everyone is alive. It was close, but we all got out in time."  
  
"The reporters in the village know that everyone's okay," Luke told her. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten it straightened out in Theed."  
  
"Well, they may have by now," Keren answered. "I haven't seen the news since early this morning. I just threw some of my things in the back of my speeder and took off. Mother and Father weren't happy about it, either. They wanted me to stay with them until they were sure it was safe, but I told them I had to come and help if I could."  
  
Anakin smiled at her. "And we're glad you did. The ships are all right. Why don't we go on board and we'll tell you what we know so far, which isn't very much."  
  
Over the next few days, the New Republic Intelligence team arrived and began helping in the investigation. With so many skilled agents and the Jedi working on it, they'd all expected for things to move quickly, but they were disappointed.  
  
For one thing, it took two days to get the search warrant for the Kanes' house. The local judge happened to be a good friend of theirs, and he tied the process up in paperwork as long as he could. Only when the NR Intelligence agents threatened to remove him from office and bring charges against him for impeding the investigation, with Anakin standing beside them with his fingers running over his lightsaber hilt, did the judge give in and sign the warrant.  
  
Not surprisingly, the search itself turned up no evidence. Even if there had been anything there to start with, the Kanes had had plenty of time to get rid of it.  
  
The records from the two ammunitions stores in Theed weren't very helpful, either. Several detonators had been sold in the last month, but none of the clerks could remember who had bought them. The customers did have to fill out a questionaire before being allowed to purchase ammunitions-the Naboo were very careful about who was allowed to have weapons-but none of the names were familiar and it took time to track everyone down and see if someone had given false information.  
  
On top of the problems with the investigation, they received more bad news. Tera's parents called from Otoh Gunga and insisted that she give up her Jedi training and return home. They'd always had doubts about her becoming involved in such a potentially dangerous way of life, and the recent events had frightened them. Anakin and Luke tried to convince the gungans that they were taking all the safety measures possible, and Tera pleaded to stay, but to no avail. Coru and Yiwa Paara were adamant. She must go back.  
  
All in all, it was a discouraging time. Tera was inconsolable, and the other padawans were upset, too. Elissa, in particular, was taking it very hard. Anakin and Luke tried to cheer them up by saying that once the bombers were imprisoned and things calmed down, they would try again to convince Tera's parents to let her resume her training, but it sounded hollow even to them.  
  
On the last evening before Tera departed, they tried to have a good-bye party for her on the Falcon. It was the larger ship, and was a bit roomier inside than the Angel. Threepio had prepared a scrumptious dinner with everyone's favorite foods, and they played music and cards. But no one's heart was really in it, and after a while Luke couldn't bear the strained atmoshphere. He slipped out to go sit alone by the shore of the lake. He was watching the red sun sink towards the horizon when Keren approached and sat down beside him.  
  
"Are you all right, Master Luke?" she asked in concern.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I've always liked to look at the sunset. Everything seems so peaceful." He sighed. "You know, that's why Father and I wanted to have the Academy here. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. Guess looks can be deceiving, huh?"  
  
"It has been quiet and peaceful most of the time," Keren replied. "And it will be again. Don't give up."  
  
Luke smiled at her. "Are you the same girl who used to be afraid of her own shadow? You've come a long way, you know. It was pretty brave of you to come back here right after the explosion, not knowing what you'd find."  
  
"Or foolhardy, according to my parents. But thank you. I don't feel that I was brave, though. It was just that the lake retreat had become my home. All of you had become my friends. I had to come."  
  
"I can understand that." After a moment of silence, Luke turned back to gaze at the sky, deep blue shot through with pink and gold and purple streaks. In spite of the beauty, Keren could sense him becoming melancholy again. She wanted to cheer Luke up. He'd been so helpful to her when she'd first arrived, so patient and understanding. She glanced down at the frame in her hands and held it out to him.  
  
"Do you recognize this, Master Luke?"  
  
Luke took the picture and studied it. It was a verse written in old- fashioned, hard-to-read curlique script. It was one of Master Yoda's favorite sayings.  
  
"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."  
  
And underneath a single command.  
  
"Do not let fear control your heart."  
  
"It hung in my room," Keren said. "I used to look at it when I felt frightened. I think it helped me."  
  
"It's certainly true," Luke answered. "Just look at what's happened here."  
  
"Yes, but to me, it's encouraging that it survived the blast. And in perfect condition. It's not even singed. It seems like a good sign to me. You know, that the Jedi Academy will survive and go on, too."  
  
"Oh, we will," He agreed. "I don't doubt that. It's just a hard time right now, but we'll get through it."  
  
Keren slowly stood up. "Well, I guess I'll get back to the party. I hate that Tera's having to leave."  
  
"Me, too. I only hope her parents will let her come back when things have settled down again."  
  
"Do you think they will?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I hope so."  
  
Keren left and headed back to the Falcon, but Luke remained where he was. He thought about the portrait Keren had left lying on the ground beside him. He picked it up and studied it. Was it a good omen that it had survived? With that reasoning, the broken family crest seemed even more ominous. He'd felt a sudden, strong sense of foreboding when he'd discovered it lying in two ruined pieces. The feeling had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and he almost wondered if he'd just imagined it. But it had been so strong it had almost made him physically ill for a moment, and deep inside he knew it had been real.  
  
He hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Mostly because they'd all been so busy, and Anakin had been so depressed at first. At least, he seemed to be better now. The depression had resolved into determination to see the attackers imprisoned and his family safe again.  
  
Han would probably scoff at silly superstitious nonsense if Luke told him about his fears, never mind that he himself paid great attention to his own hunches. And Luke didn't want to talk to the padawans because they all were shaken and upset enough about the recent events.  
  
He supposed he could tell Leia and Chewie about that sense of threatening danger, but again, they'd just all been so busy and they couldn't really do anything about it, anyway. Could they?  
  
The more Luke thought about it, the more he decided that if the feeling had meant anything, it was probably just foretelling Tera's departure. He didn't really consider the padawans part of the immediate family. That was reserved for Leia, Han, his father, Chewie, the droids, and Lando. But maybe the padawans were like an extended family.  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, kid, you gonna sit out here all night?" And then Han and Leia sat down on either side of him.  
  
"No, I guess I just lost track of the time," Luke smiled at them. "I'm sorry all this trouble happened just when you came, but I'm glad you're here."  
  
Leia reached for his hand and said, "I'm glad we're here, too. I'd hate for you and Father to have to deal with it all alone."  
  
Han added, "Is there anything we can do, Luke? Cause I don't feel like we're really helping."  
  
"You're helping a lot just by being here to support us," Luke told him. He looked over at the mounds of debris nearby. "I still can't believe this happened. I can't believe they hate us so much."  
  
"Remember it's just a small group," Leia tried to comfort him. "We've gotten lots of condolence messages and offers to help. Most people are on our side, Luke."  
  
Han was staring at the ruins of the lake retreat, too. "Two or three construction companies have even offered to rebuild the place for free."  
  
"That's good," Luke tried to sound enthusiastic, but couldn't quite pull it off.  
  
Han patted his friend's shoulder. "You know, I think it would help everybody if the ruins were cleared away and the rebuilding could get started. When are you guys planning to have someone come and clean this up?"  
  
"Actually, I think they're supposed to begin clearing the debris away tomorrow," Luke said.  
  
"Good, we'd like to see them begin before we have to leave," Han remarked.  
  
Luke looked suddenly dismayed. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Well, not right away," Leia told him. "We can stay for a few more days, maybe a week, in light of the recent events. But we do have to get to back to Coruscant soon." She studied her brother's face in concern. "I know you and Father want to help in the investigation, but I wish you'd just let NRI handle it and come with us."  
  
Luke shook his head. "No, we have to be involved."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Leia said. "I'm a little worried about you, Luke. You've been strong for Father's sake, but I know you've got to be upset about all this, too. I think it would do you a lot of good to get away from it for a while. Are you sure you can't come with us to Coruscant? Even if it was just for a short visit?" Luke shook his head regretfully, "Not right now, I'm afraid. We really do need to be involved in this. If we left now, it would look like we were running away. And we can't let Ignatia Kane and her group get away with attempted murder. And it's not just against us. I'm sure they're behind the fire at the Shaflizes, too."  
  
They were all quiet for a few moments, then Luke added. "We'll come just as soon as we can. I promise."  
  
Leia hugged him. "Okay, see that you do."  
  
They stood and began walking back towards the Falcon. Thinking of the farewell party reminded Luke of something. "Hey, you asked if you two could do anything to help? Well, there is something you could do. Or at least, Leia could do something."  
  
"Name it," she said instantly.  
  
"Well, Tera's going back to Otoh Gunga tomorrow, and I wondered if maybe you would go with her. Father and I have tried and tried to convince her parents to let her stay, and they just won't listen to us. I hate to lose her. She could be a great Jedi one day. If you went as the Vice- Chancellor, they might listen to you."  
  
Leia considered, "Well, I guess I could speak with them, but I can't really blame them for being concerned about their daughter. I don't think it would be right for me to use my influence to pressure them."  
  
But Luke shook his head. "I don't mean for you to pressure them. That would be wrong. But maybe you could just explain how much the New Republic needs Jedi, and that we're being very careful. Maybe the padawans could even go on to Coruscant and stay there while Father and I work on the case here."  
  
Leia nodded. "All right. I could do that. And to be honest, that would work out well for me, too. The senator from Naboo wants several gungans to join her committee on Coruscant to represent the gungan people and their interests. I could speak with them about that, too, while I'm there." She turned to Han. "You want to come, too, Han?"  
  
"Mmm, sit around while you're in political meetings most of the day? If you don't mind, sweetheart, I'd rather stay here. Maybe I can help with the construction clean-up," he responded.  
  
As Leia nodded, Luke added, "That's good, because to be honest, I'm not sure there would be room for you, anyway, Han. Tera's parents are sending a driver for her, and I think the sub only holds four. Elissa's going, too. She's so upset about Tera leaving that Father said she could go along to Otoh Gunga and visit for a little while."  
  
"Poor kid. I guess it's hard for her to lose her best friend," Han commented.  
  
"Yes, but hopefully, Tera will be back soon," Luke answered.  
  
"And this whole mess resolved," Leia agreed. She reached out her arms to her husband and brother, who were on either side of her, and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other as they walked up the ramp to the Falcon.  
  
TBCa 


	13. Chapter 13

Fear Part 13  
  
Ignatia Kane had called an emergency meeting at the home of a loyal follower this particular evening. The security guards and the accursed Jedi had trampled through her own home a couple of days ago and she worried that they might have planted listening devices there. She couldn't take the risk of their plans being overheard and prevented. Especially now, just when they had another chance to extinguish the Jedi threat forever. - Her gaze traveled across the living room where all her followers had gathered. There were some twenty-odd people, mostly young adults inspired by her rhetoric and heady with the freedom from the Empire. They saw the galaxy finally had a chance to establish a better way, without Force-users to endanger and corrupt the democracy. There were also a few people of her own generation, the ones who remembered firsthand Palpatines's sly manipulations.  
  
Most of the group were humans, but there were also a few gungans. They remembered how the gungan people had faced discrimination under the Empire's pro-human, anti-alien laws. Some alien races had fared better than others, but Palpatine had seemed to bear a particular grudge against gungans, and they had retreated back to their own underwater cities soon after his reign had begun.  
  
Ignatia held up her hand and immediately the chattering ceased and all eyes were upon her. "My friends, as you all know, our efforts to destroy the Jedi by blowing up their retreat has failed. However, we have another chance. It is dangerous, and it is not as efficient. We will have to go after the Jedi one by one, and we must act now while they are still few in number. Time is critical. Although I believe the security guards will have a difficult time finding evidence against us, they will most likely begin tracking our movements. Almost certainly, they will once we have taken the next step. The plan I called you here tonight to discuss."  
  
She motioned to a young gungan to come join her at the front of the room. "Razzal, come and tell us about the plan."  
  
He came to her side, cleared his throat and said, "My cousin Gano works for the Paara family. He told mesa yesterday that Rep Coru Paara had asked him to pick up his daughter, one of the demon Force-users, from the Jedi Academy and bring her home." His face twisted in disgust. "He also said that another of the Jedi would be accompanying her and staying for a short visit. He was complaining because he was supposed to go nano hunting instead tomorrow and he didn't want to miss it. Mesa realized right away that this would be a great opportunity for us so mesa offered to do him a favor and run the errand for him. He agreed, not knowing that mesa is part of this group. Mesa talked with Mrs. Kane and wesa have come up with a plan."  
  
He spoke for a few minutes more, telling them the details. When he was done, someone asked, "But won't you be endangering yourself?"  
  
Ignatia spoke up, "We may all be in danger before this is over, but this time Razzal will be safe. He will put on a mask before releasing this sleeping gas into the sub. Then he will have time to get out and swim a safe distance away. The security guards will think he died as well and won't be looking for him. And we will have rid the galaxy of two demon Jedi, at least."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was a sad group that gathered at the shores of Lake Paonga the next day. The entire family had come along for the two hour ride to the huge lake on the outskirts of Theed. Anakin, Luke, and the padawans wanted to put off saying good-bye to Tera until the last possibe moment. Han wanted to be there to see Leia off, and Chewie and the droids didn't want to be left behind if everyone else was going.  
  
In any case, they'd all decided that after the gungan sub departed, the rest of the group would spend the afternoon in Theed. A construction crew had arrived to begin clearing away the rubble of the lake retreat that morning, accompanied by NR Intelligence agents to make sure that no one from Ignatia Kane's band of followers had infiltrated the grounds. Anakin had begun to feel depressed again at seeing the remains of his home being carried away, and Luke had suggested that a change of scenery might be helpful.  
  
So they were all going to have lunch at one of Theed's finest restaurants, and then watch the local smashball game before meeting up again with Leia and Elissa in the evening. Luke hoped that maybe an afternoon of fun would cheer everyone up, but first they had to get through Tera's departure.  
  
The sub from Otoh Gunga surfaced just as Tera was embracing Gil and Keren. "Good-bye, mesa will miss you both. Mesa knows you will be great Jedi one day."  
  
"We'll miss you, too," Keren sniffed. "But we hope you'll be back soon."  
  
Tera sighed and shook her head. "My father can be very stubborn. Mesa's afraid he's already made up his mind."  
  
"Bye, Tera," Gil said quietly. His mood had been fluctuating all morning. In spite of everything, he couldn't help being excited at the chance to explore Theed and see the smashball game. He'd never been able to do anything like that before. But he was genuinely sad about Tera leaving, too. Now that the moment of farewell was here, his eyes filled with tears that he blinked back rapidly, but of them all, he would probably recover the quickest.  
  
Next Tera over to Anakin and Luke. "Thank you, Masters, for being such wonderful teachers. Mesa loved being at the Jedi Academy. It was like home."  
  
Luke hugged her. "Thank you, Tera. It's good to know we were doing something right. We'll miss you, too, but don't give up yet. Maybe your parents will listen to Leia, and even if they won't let you come back right away, maybe they will when we've caught the bombers and they know it's safe again."  
  
"Maybe," But Tera didn't look hopeful, and then she unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and handed it to Anakin. "Here, Master Anakin. Mesa ought to give this back."  
  
But Anakin shook his head and returned it to her. "No, Tera, it's your lightsaber. You keep it. You never know when you might need it, and besides, Luke's right. We don't know how things are going to work out yet. You may be coming back to the Academy after all."  
  
Tera looked at the lightsaber in her hand for a moment, then wordlessly, she gave Anakin a quick hug and hurried towards the sub.  
  
The rest of them followed, and as Tera and Elissa climbed in, Leia also hugged her brother and father. "I'll do what I can," she said softly.  
  
They nodded. "I know you will, and thanks," Luke told her.  
  
Leia stepped back to exchange a good-bye kiss with Han before joining Tera and Elissa in the sub. Chewie barked in farewell, and Artoo beeped. Tera suddenly noticed the driver. "Hey, you're not Gano."  
  
They all looked sharply at the gungan driver, suspicious, but he just laughed. "No, Gano was feeling a bit under the weather this morning, so mesa offered to drive for him. Mesa is his cousin, Razzal."  
  
When they still looked doubtful, he shrugged and said, "Here are mesa's identification papers, if yousa want to see them."  
  
Anakin reached for the papers and studied them carefully before handing them back. "They seem to be in order." He leaned into the sub and said softly so that only Leia, Tera, and Elissa could hear him. "His ID papers seem all right. Do you feel comfortable going with him?"  
  
Tera considered. "Mesa does remember Gano talking about his cousin Razzal. Mesa's sure it's all right."  
  
Leia patted her bag. "And I have a blaster right here, just in case. After everything we've been through, Han doesn't let me go anywhere without one."  
  
Anakin still looked concerned. Leia laughed, "We'll be fine, Father. You're becoming paranoid."  
  
"Can you blame me?" he muttered, but finally he sighed. Leia was probably right, and she was very capable of defending herself. He knew that from firsthand experience. Tera and Elissa, though they were still a long way from being full Jedi Knights, were no slouchs when it came to self-defense, either. He and Luke had made sure of that. He was just being too paranoid. "All right, good-bye then. Leia and Elissa, we'll meet you back here this evening. Tera, I hope you'll be back soon, too. May the Force be with you."  
  
They all waved as the door closed and the gungan sub sank down under the water.  
  
Han noticed that Luke, Anakin, and the two remaining padawans were looking glum again, and tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, you guys, you said yourselves not to give up hope. Tera might even be able to come back tonight. You know how persuasive Leia can be. She convinced a scroundel like me to settle down. She can handle this."  
  
Luke gave him a smile. "Well, guess I can't argue with that."  
  
Anakin frowned. "I wish they hadn't gone. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
They had begun heading towards their two speeders parked a short distance away, Gil running on ahead, and the rest of them walking more slowly, when a terrible, sharp explosion temporarily deafened them, and an enormous geyser of water shot to the clouds in the sky.  
  
The gungan sub had been detonated.  
  
The bombers had struck again.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Fear Part 14  
  
"NOOO!!!!"  
  
Luke wasn't sure if the agonized scream was his, Han's, Anakin's, or if it was all of them together. He could only watch in stunned horror as the gungan sub exploded, and Han, followed by Chewbacca and Anakin, raced into the water towards the explosion.  
  
Han was waist deep when the floor of the lake abruptly dropped out from under him. Lake Paonga could be dangerous for inexperienced swimmers for that reason-the shallow shelf at the shoreline extended only a few feet, and then fell to much deeper levels.  
  
Han never even paused. When he lost his footing and went under, he just plunged right into swimming frantically towards the turbulence ahead. Chewbacca howled in rage and despair and kept going after him. Anakin started to dive under as well, when he suddenly realized that using the Force might be more efficient. Closing his eyes, he began reaching for his daughter through a mind-link, and immediately sensed Luke doing the same.  
  
Luke had begun running towards the lake when he remembered how he and Leia could often sense one another's feelings and thoughts. He began calling to her. //LEIA!!! Where are you? Answer me! Leia, please! Answer me!//  
  
Anakin joined in with him and for a timeless eternity the two Jedi called for their sister and daughter, their calls becoming more desperate as minutes passed and there was no response.  
  
Anakin began calling for Tera and Elissa as well. They had more training, perhaps they could hear and respond better than Leia.  
  
But still there was nothing.  
  
He opened his eyes and through the tears blurring his vision, he saw that Luke had fallen to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Anakin made his way back to his son, moving slowly, heavily, as if great weights were attached to his ankles. Once at Luke's side, he knelt and wrapped his arms around him, but Luke didn't look up, didn't even seem to notice him.  
  
Anakin looked at the rest of the group. Gil was standing frozen, his mouth hanging open, staring at the lake. Threepio stood beside him, in a similar state, not seeming to know what to say or do. Artoo was whistling wildly and rolling back and forth. Keren was trying to call for help on the comlink, but her hands were shaking so that she could hardly push the buttons. Finally she reached Theed's emergency squad and in a trembling voice tried to explain what had happened.  
  
Chewbacca and Han came up near the shore and the Wookiee dragged his friend back towards the others, despite Han's efforts to pull away and swim back out to where large rippling circles marred the lake's surface.  
  
"Let me go! Chewie, I said let me go! Leia's out there-I've got to get to her!" Han declared as they reached the shore.  
  
Chewie barked, a sound so mournful and full of grief that it was hard for Anakin to understand him, though Han apparently did. For a moment he stopped struggling and just stared at his oldest friend, then he shouted, "She's not dead! She's not! She didn't live through the war just to be killed," his voice wavered for an instant before he regained control. "like this."  
  
Chewbacca barked again, still insistent.  
  
"She's not-" Han tried to go on, but his voice abruptly closed off, and he broke down in harsh sobs. The Wookiee took him in his arms, bowed his own head in despair, and began to keen softly.  
  
Unable to accept the idea of his daughter's death, even though he knew it was almost certain that she, Elissa, and Tera were gone, Anakin whispered, "Maybe."  
  
Luke raised his head from his hands and said dully, "She's not there. None of them are. They're just-not there anymore."  
  
Han moved away from Chewbacca and glared at Luke, his expression suddenly furious. "She shouldn't have been on that sub. She wouldn't have been there if you hadn't asked her to go."  
  
Luke recoiled as if Han had struck him. He simply stared at the Corellian, his eyes so large and haunted that they seemed to take up all of his face.  
  
"Han," Anakin exclaimed sharply, his arms tightening protectively around his son.  
  
"It's true!" Han yelled. "Leia had no business being on that sub. But you just had to ask her to go. You couldn't accept that some people don't think being a Jedi is the most important thing in the galaxy. And if talking to Tera's parents meant so much to you, why didn't you go yourself instead of putting Leia in danger?"  
  
Chewbacca barked, and Anakin repeated, "Han, that's not fair! Luke didn't know something like this would happen. None of us knew. We would never have let Leia, or the others, go if-" his own voice choked and he was unable to go on.  
  
Han was too blinded by grief and rage to see reason. "You should have known! They tried to blow us all up in our sleep. And aren't you supposed to get premonitions of danger? Where was this Force of yours today?"  
  
Han's words twisted like a knife in Luke's heart. He had known something terrible might happen to the family, hadn't he? He'd received that sense of foreboding when he'd found the broken family crest. But he hadn't mentioned it, had simply dismissed it. If he'd spoken up, if he'd thought more carefully about the situation, maybe he would have realized he was endangering Leia by involving her in Jedi business. It was his fault.  
  
Leia was dead. Tera was dead. Elissa was dead. And it was his fault.  
  
Luke was hardly aware of the next few hours. It was as if a heavy weight had fallen on him and was crushing him. He felt unable to move or speak. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the emergency squad showed up, followed almost immediately by NRI agents. General Madine was there, questioning them, his brisk voice sounding sympathetic. Luke wasn't able to answer, but he could hear his father, the padawans-the remaining padawans-and Threepio telling about the day's events. Han and Chewbacca were a short distance away, being questioned separately.  
  
NRI agents were dispatched to Otoh Gunga, to give the Paara family the tragic news and begin hunting for evidence there. Han insisted on going along. At first, the agents tried to dissuade him, but Han wouldn't be dissuaded and finally they gave in. Chewbacca went with him.  
  
Luke was aware of Anakin guiding him to a speeder, of an agent driving them to Theed Palace, of King Tripday meeting them at the entrance just as holonet news reporters showed up and began asking questions. In an uncharacteristically subdued manner, the king informed the reporters of the latest tragedy and that he was offering the Jedi sanctuary in the Palace until they decided on the next course of action.  
  
Tripday himself took the stunned little group to their rooms and quietly offered his personal condolences. Anakin tried to thank him for his kindness, but the king waved it away and said he would leave them alone for the time being. They could call his private staff on the comm-system if they needed anything.  
  
Once inside the suite of rooms-it wasn't the same suite they had stayed in during their first visit, but it was very similar, Keren gently led Gil to the bedrooms to give the Skywalkers some privacy.  
  
Threepio hesitantly placed his hand on Anakin's arm. "Master Anakin, is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Anakin swallowed hard. "No," he whispered.  
  
"I am sorry, Masters," Threepio said, and though droids weren't programmed for emotions, he did feel a profound sense of sorrow and loss that would have baffled professional technicians.  
  
Artoo came close and whistled sadly. Threepio touched his counterpart's domed head lightly and said, "Come, Artoo," and the two droids moved slowly towards the bedrooms as well.  
  
Anakin turned to his son, deeply concerned. Luke had not spoken since the first minutes after the tragedy, and he could sense Luke withdrawing into himself. Anakin knew his son well enough by now to know that Luke turned painful emotions inward, whereas he himself had a tendency to lash out at others.  
  
He was struggling with that now. His own grief and rage were barely contained, and if he had Ignatia Kane and her followers before him, he doubted they would live to face a trial. But he was also aware that he couldn't give in to his emotions now. Luke needed him. Perhaps more so than he had since Palpatine's lightning attack on the second Death Star. Leia's death and Han's accusation had wounded him to the core. Shock was the only thing preventing him from feeling the true depth of the pain, and when the shock wore off, Luke was going to need someone to be there.  
  
In the past, Luke had usually been the strong one. Whenever Anakin felt overcome with guilt and shame, Luke had comforted and reassured him. Even during their mission when he had begun to suffer nightmares and flashbacks of their traumatic history, Luke had tried to shield his father from it. And recently, when Anakin had been depressed and blaming himself for the troubles on Naboo, Luke had been calm, trying to help him see reason.  
  
But losing Leia and Han, who had been his family long before Anakin had been redeemed, would be agonizing. Luke would need him to be the strong one now.  
  
"Son," Anakin took him in his arms and held him close. No response. Luke simply stood there like a statue. Anakin rubbed his back and kept trying to reach him. "Don't do this, Luke. You promised not to shut me out ever again. Remember? Especially now. I need you. You're all I have left." He couldn't stop the tears now. They fell freely down his cheeks, some falling onto his son's head.  
  
As if his father's tears melted his frozen state, Luke said hoarsely, "It's my fault."  
  
"Oh, no," Anakin shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, son. Han didn't mean that. He's just out of his mind with grief right now. He doesn't know what he's saying."  
  
"It is my fault," Luke repeated. "I should have told someone."  
  
Stepping back to look closely at his son, Anakin gently took Luke's face between his hands and said softly, "What should you have told?"  
  
Hesitantly, Luke explained about the feeling of impending danger when he'd discovered the ruined crest, and how he'd kept quiet, feeling that it just represented Tera's leaving. When he'd finished, he raised his eyes to his father's, afraid of seeing blame and condemnation in them, but Anakin's eyes held only love.  
  
"There was no way you could have known something like this would happen, Luke," his father said firmly. "It's not your fault. Do you hear me? You are not to blame for this in any way. I know that you would have given your life in a heartbeat to save Leia, or Tera and Elissa, too. Please don't blame yourself. This is going to be hard enough to bear as it is."  
  
Anakin's voice broke and he could no longer hold back his own sobs. He pulled his son close to him again and stroked his hair. Luke slowly wrapped his arms around his father as well, and the two of them stood there a long time trying to offer mutual comfort for this pain that had ripped the heart from both of them.  
  
There would be much to do in the upcoming days, but for now all they could do was grieve.  
  
TBC- 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Hi, Thrawn's Girl, I just wanted to let you know again, in public this time, how much I appreciate your reviews. It's really encouraging to know someone is enjoying "Fear." Sorry I'm a little late getting this chapter posted. I tried to update earlier, but my computer and ff.n didn't seem to like each other then. I'll update again on Wednesday.  
  
Fear part 15  
  
The pain was never-ending. It had been only half a day since Leia, Tera, and Elissa had died, but to Luke it already seemed as if this soul- wrenching agony had been going on forever. It was impossible to believe that only that morning the family had been together. They had been sorrowful over losing Tera as a padawan and concerned about the violence directed against them, but they had been determined to see the situation resolved and hopeful for the future.  
  
Luke didn't want to imagine the future now. How could he go on without his twin, his closest friend? Leia and Han each owned pieces of his heart, and they had taken those pieces with them. He couldn't believe that his heart was still whole and healthy, beating a steady rhythm without even a pause at the emotional ruin. Surely there was just an empty hole in his chest now.  
  
He had experienced similar pain before, when his aunt and uncle had died and later at Ben's loss as well, but he could see now that the anguish he'd experienced then had not been quite as intense. After Owen's and Beru's deaths, he had had a mission to inspire him and keep him going-to become a Jedi and bring down the Empire that caused such brutalities.  
  
He'd grieved for Ben, too, but he hadn't known the older Jedi nearly as well, after all. And he had been involved in several life-threatening events during this time . He'd been able to participate wholeheartedly and eagerly in them because the thought of death was not frightening. He hadn't wanted to die, but if it had happened, then he could have been with his aunt and uncle again, and that would have been okay.  
  
By the time things had settled down somewhat, after the victory at Yavin, he had already bonded with Leia, Han, and Chewbacca, and they had given him a reason to go on.  
  
He supposed he had a mission now, too-to bring the killers to justice, and to rebuild the Jedi Order. Maybe one day that would be enough to give his life purpose again, but right now he didn't feel capable of capturing the bombers, the terrorists. And for once, founding the new Order just didn't seem that important.  
  
Nothing seemed important without his family. The thought of endless days stretching out before him, days he would have to live through without Leia and Han, caused the constant agony to grow even sharper. Anakin squeezed his hand-he must have sensed that intense pang-and murmured, "I'm here, Luke. I'm here."  
  
That much was true. His father had stayed at his side all day, through the long hours of the afternoon when grief hung so thick and heavy in the air that it almost seemed a palpable cloud around them. Keren and Gil had come back to the living area eventually and tried awkwardly to comfort them. A serving droid had brought supper, but none of them could eat.  
  
Finally, Keren had suggested that maybe they should retire for the night. Without a word of protest at the early hour, Gil had walked over to his Jedi Masters and said softly, "I'm sorry." Anakin had closed his eyes against the sudden rush of tears and crushed Gil to his chest. "Thank you," he'd whispered.  
  
Luke had simply stared at him with pain-dulled eyes. He hadn't responded to Keren either, when she came over to give him a hug. The padawans glanced anxiously at Anakin, as if asking him to reassure them that Luke would be all right. But all Anakin could do was lay his arm around Luke's shoulders and say, "I think we'll go get some rest, too." He'd guided Luke towards the bedrooms and as they entered the nearest one, Luke had suddenly reached for his father's arm, gripping it tightly as if he would never let go.  
  
//I'm not leaving you alone.// Anakin had sent to him across their link. //I'll sit with you til you fall asleep, and then I'll lie down on the sofa.// He'd gestured toward a couch by the far wall. //Okay?// Luke had nodded and laid down while Anakin had pulled a chair over beside the bed and then reached to hold his son's hand.  
  
Now Anakin moved to take Luke in his arms. //You're not alone, son.// He reminded him. //I'm not a substitute for Leia and Han, but I love you. And I'll be here for you.//  
  
//It should have been me.//  
  
Luke's anguished thought burned into Anakin's mind with the intensity of a lightsaber. He could only hold Luke closer still and shake his head in denial.  
  
//Don't say that! It's not true. What happened was terrible, but it's not your fault. It's Ignatia Kane's fault! Hers, and that lunatic bunch of terrorists she leads.// Anakin could feel anger-fierce, consuming anger- threatening to rise within him, and he took a deep breath and made himself release it into the Force. He could nevermore let that rage, even if it was justified, control him. He would not turn down that path again. Especially when Luke needed him so.  
  
He caressed through his son's hair and spoke to him again, more calmly. //Leia wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Luke. You know she wouldn't. It would break her heart to see you like this. She would want you to remember the good times the two of you shared, and she would want you to go on. She would want you to keep on rebuilding the Jedi and helping to make the New Republic strong. And she would want the rest of us to be there for each other, to help one another through this.//  
  
Luke shuddered and for a moment, Anakin thought he would break down and cry. He hoped he would. Luke hadn't cried at all, hadn't shouted or else raged, just retreated into his own private world of pain and guilt. And keeping such suffering to himself couldn't be good for him.  
  
But Luke didn't cry. He continued to shake, but remained silent. Anakin held him and sent soothing reassurances to him through the Force until finally Luke dozed off, overcome with exhaustion.  
  
After a time, it occurred to Anakin that perhaps he ought to check on Han. Part of him was upset with his son-in-law, former son-in-law he realized with a fresh burst of grief, for hurting Luke, but when he remembered how he had felt after Padme's death, he understood the total despair, the helpless rage that made Han need to lash out at someone.  
  
The Corellian had been a good friend to him in the months since his redemption. Han had forgiven him for the brutal treatment that he'd subjected him to at Bespin and for the six months of life that had been stolen when he'd been encased in carbonite. It still awed Anakin that Han had accepted him after all that.  
  
Yes, he owed it to Han to try to help him now. And it was what Leia would want him to do, he knew. But he didn't think he could bear to leave Luke alone, either. Anakin reached into his pocket for his comlink and signaled the droids.  
  
"You need us, Master Anakin?" Threepio asked, still sounding subdued, as the two droids entered.  
  
"I need to check on Han and see if I can do anything for him, but I don't want to leave Luke alone," Anakin explained. "Can you two stay here with him for a little while?"  
  
As Artoo beeped affirmatively and Threepio said, "Yes, of course," Anakin used the Force to send Luke into an even deeper sleep. Then he gently settled Luke back onto the pillows and tucked the blanket around his shoulders. He rested his hand lightly on his son's head for a moment before standing and saying, "If he wakes up or shows any sign of distress, call me at once." Although he would probably sense Luke's pain through the Force before they could contact him, it made him feel a bit better to know that the droids would be keeping watch over his son.  
  
"Yes, of course," Threepio repeated and Artoo protectively rolled close to the bed. It wasn't easy to let his only child out of his sight, but Anakin felt that going to Han was the right thing for him to do now. After all, the Corellian had to be hurting worse than anyone and since Anakin knew what it was like to suffer the loss of a young wife, he thought that perhaps he could offer comfort. And they needed to be there for one another. They couldn't let this tragedy destroy the family.  
  
Anakin left the suite and reached out with the Force to locate Han. Taking a turbolift to the lowest level, he entered the main hangar and wasn't the least bit surprised to see the Millenium Falcon there. Han must have had the NRI agents take him out to the lake country after leaving Otoh Gunga. Like Anakin, he had a tendency to turn to the complexities of machinery when life was overwhelming and the familiarity of his beloved Falcon would also be a comfort.  
  
He could hear Han yelling as soon as the turbolift door opened, and he could see both the Corellian and Chewbacca standing by the Falcon's lowered ramp. When Han caught sight of Anakin coming towards them, he spun on his heel and stalked inside his ship. Undaunted, the older Jedi approached Chewbacca and said softly, "How is he, Chewie?"  
  
The Wookiee growled sorrowfully and shook his head.  
  
"I know Han's not himself right now," Anakin told Chewbacca quietly. "I'm glad you were able to be with him today. I couldn't leave Luke, but he doesn't need to be alone either."  
  
Chewbacca gave an inquisitive bark.  
  
"No, Luke's not doing well. He's hardly spoken this afternoon. He's just withdrawn into himself. But I can feel how much he's suffering," Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "I want to be strong for him, but it's so hard-"  
  
Suddenly there was a lump as hard as a rock in Anakin's throat, and tears blurred his vision. He'd tried to concentrate on comforting Luke that afternoon, to push his own pain to the back of his mind. Now he couldn't hold the grief back any longer. He'd lost his daughter. His beautiful daughter who had reminded him so much of himself, except that she had been stronger, kinder, wiser than he'd ever been.  
  
And they'd lost Tera and Elissa, too. Two lovely, talented girls, filled with promise, just beginning their lives. Truly, the New Republic had suffered a great loss that day.  
  
Anakin bowed his head and turned away, racked with sobs. Two powerful, hairy arms spun him around and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. The Wookiee and the Jedi stood weeping together for a long time.  
  
Finally, Anakin reached for a handkerchief and dried his eyes. He wasn't able to speak yet, but he gripped Chewbacca's hand, trying to convey his gratitude. The Wookiee laid his other hand on top of Anakin's and growled sympathetically.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin cleared his throat. "I needed that. I've been trying to comfort Luke, and reassure Keren and Gil, and the whole time I've just wanted to break down and cry myself. That or go into a rage and tear the place apart. Don't worry, though," he added swiftly, "I'm not going to turn back to the dark side again. I have learned my lesson there."  
  
The Wookiee nodded and growled again.  
  
"Yes, you're right. We have to be there for each other. That's why I came down here tonight, to let Han know that we're still a family. I better go speak with him. I'll need to go back to Luke soon," And Anakin walked up the Falcon's ramp.  
  
He found Han sitting in the pilot's chair, staring unseeingly out the window.  
  
"Did you come to chew me out for blaming the kid for this?" Han demanded as Anakin entered the cockpit.  
  
"No, I didn't," the older Jedi replied evenly, "I wish you would reconsider your feelings, though. It wasn't Luke's fault, and you have no idea how much he's suffering."  
  
"He's suffering?!" Han brought his fist down on the control panel. "What about Leia? What about-" Abruptly he broke off.  
  
"I know you're hurting," Anakin came to sit beside him in the copilot's seat. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel."  
  
As Han made an angry sound of denial, Anakin leaned forward and said gently, "I do, Han. I've been where you are now. I lost my Padme, and I know how much it hurts. I didn't mean to downplay your pain. I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like. It's just that I can't bear to see our family fall apart. We need each other, more than ever. You and Luke need each other. I mean, the two of you are the ones who loved Leia the most, the ones who knew her best. You can't let this destroy your friendship. Leia would hate that."  
  
When Han didn't respond, Anakin placed his hand on Han's shoulder and said, "But what I really came to tell you was that if you need someone to talk with, besides Chewbacca, that is, you can come to me. I love Luke, of course, but I also care for you. I was very proud and happy when you became my son-in-law. Leia couldn't have chosen a better husband."  
  
Han buried his face in his hands, and Anakin reached to hold him as Chewbacca had held him earlier. For a time, the only sound was Han's harsh sobs. When he finally grew quiet again, Anakin said gently, "We're still a family. We have to stick together."  
  
Han didn't move or say anything, and Anakin slowly stood up. "I need to get back to Luke. Please, Han, think about what I've said."  
  
In the doorway, he paused and added, "If it's any consolation, I don't think Leia, or the padawans, suffered. It happened so quickly. We're the ones suffering. Let's try to be a comfort to each other and not hurt each other any worse."  
  
In the hangar again, he told Chewbacca, "Perhaps you better go to him now, Chewie."  
  
The Wookiee nodded and then gave Anakin an order.  
  
"Yes, I will make sure Luke knows that you don't blame him. Maybe that will help. I just hope Han will see it, too."  
  
The two of them gripped one another's hands again in comfort and support, and then Chewbacca headed up the ramp to check on his closest friend and Anakin went back to sit at son's side for the rest of the long, miserable night. He didn't know how they were going to get through the next days and weeks, but he knew he would have to be a rock for Luke to lean on.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Thanks again, Thrawn's Girl. Yes, it is a very difficult time for Luke, Anakin, and Han. These chapters even made me sad when I was writing them, but they can find comfort in each other. Hope you did well on your Latin test.  
  
Allana, I'm afraid I can't say much at this point. I don't want to spoil the story for anyone. But if you've been enjoying "Fear," please keep reading. Hopefully, you won't be disappointed in the ending.  
  
I'll post again on Friday. Hope you enjoy ch. 16.  
  
Fear Part 16  
  
Luke woke early the next morning. For a few seconds he glanced around at the unfamiliar room, feeling disoriented. Then as he caught sight of Anakin asleep on the sofa by the wall, he remembered the previous day's events and the terrible grief washed over him again.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, but it didn't help. Nothing could change the fact that Leia was dead and Han blamed him for it. He had failed his family. He had failed his students. Tera and Elissa were dead, too, and he had been their Master. He should have protected them with his own life, yet they were gone and he was left. If only he had paid more attention to that warning from the Force, if only he had thought more carefully.  
  
Unable to bear the pain alone, he slipped out of bed and over to the sofa. Anakin must be terribly worn out not to have sensed his son's anguish and woken up already. Luke didn't want to disturb him, but he suddenly, desperately needed to have some contact with his father, just to know that he wasn't completely alone, that someone still loved and cared for him.  
  
He knelt on the floor beside the couch and rested his head on his father's chest. A moment later Anakin opened his eyes and then laid his hand on Luke's head, stroking his hair. It was easier to communicate through the Force than to summon the effort to speak aloud, so Luke reached for their mind-link.  
  
//I'm sorry I woke you.//  
  
//That's all right.// Anakin kept smoothing his son's hair, gently, lovingly.  
  
//I didn't mean to. It's just-well, I needed you.//  
  
//I need you, too.// Anakin's eyes filled with tears and he sat up and motioned for Luke to sit beside him. //Come here, son.//  
  
As Luke joined him, Anakin wrapped his arms around the boy and wept quietly for a while. Luke clung to him, but Anakin noticed that he remained dry- eyed.  
  
//Why don't you cry, youngling? It might help you to feel a little better.// He sent.  
  
Luke shook his head slightly. //Nothing will make me feel better.//  
  
Anakin sighed. //Still, it isn't good for you to keep your grief bottled up inside. It's all right to cry and let it out.//  
  
Luke didn't answer for a while. Finally, in a mental whisper, he said. //I can't cry. I just feel frozen inside.//  
  
His father caressed through his hair again and for a time they were quiet. Finally Anakin got to his feet, rather reluctantly, and said aloud, "We need to see about getting a change of clothing for us all, and I'll ask one of the assistants to send up some breakfast as well. I don't think any of us wants to go to the dining hall to eat."  
  
//I don't want breakfast.//  
  
"I know you don't. I don't either," Anakin said quietly. "But we need to eat something. It's not going to do Leia, Tera, and Elissa any good if we starve ourselves. We have to keep up our strength if we're going to catch the bombers."  
  
Luke didn't answer, didn't move. Anakin asked softly, "Luke, don't you want to catch them?"  
  
Slowly, Luke nodded. //Yes, of course, but-// he stopped and his shoulders slumped in despair.  
  
Anakin knelt in front of him. //What is it, son?//  
  
//It won't bring them back.//  
  
The pain in the simple words was unbearable. Anakin pulled his son into his arms again and wished desperately that he could say or do something to help ease Luke's misery. But his own heart was shattered into a million pieces. How could he lessen Luke's pain when his own was threatening to consume him?  
  
All he could do was hold his son, remind him of how much he was loved, and pray that it would be enough to help him survive this terrible loss.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and said in a voice rough with emotion. "No. No, it won't bring them back. But the bombers still have to be caught. Leia and the padawans deserve to have justice done. And we still have Keren and Gil. We have to keep them safe, and that means capturing Ignatia Kane and her followers."  
  
When Luke didn't respond, Anakin said more firmly, "And I'm not going to let you shut down. You're my child. I love you with all my heart, and I'm not going to sit back and allow you to starve yourself or beat yourself up over this. Understand?"  
  
For a moment Anakin didn't think Luke was going to answer and he was wondering what he would do next if his son remained apathetic and unresponsive. It was all very well to say he wouldn't permit Luke to continue on this path, but he wasn't sure what he could actually do to prevent it if offering love and comfort wasn't enough. But then Luke nodded and whispered, "Okay."  
  
"Well, then, why don't you go take a shower and I'll see about breakfast and the extra clothes. I'll lay them on your bed, all right?"  
  
Luke nodded again and they slowly stood and went about the business of preparing for the day. Later on, while the Skywalkers and the padawans were picking at breakfast, Anakin said quietly, "After we eat, I'm going to contact General Madine and see what we can do to help. All right, Luke?"  
  
"Yes," Luke murmured agreement as he listlessly shoved the eggs about on his plate with his fork. Anakin sighed. He wasn't at all sure that Luke was really able to help in the investigation, but he had decided that it would be best if he and Luke stayed together. He wanted to be right there to offer emotional support, and protection if it were needed. He had lost his daughter. There was no way he was going to leave his son's side now.  
  
"What about us? What can we do, Master Anakin?" Gil wanted to know.  
  
"You and Keren will stay here with NRI agents to guard you," Anakin's tone indicated that he would not welcome any arguments.  
  
It was lost on Gil. "No," he almost wailed. "We want to help. Please, Master Anakin, let us come."  
  
But Anakin shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Keren, Gil, you are both very talented and show a great deal of promise. But right now, you are not ready for a dangerous mission, and our enemies have proven to be quite dangerous. We've underestimated them. But no more. I need to be able to concentrate on tracking them down and capturing them. I don't want to have to be worrying about your safety," His eyes flicked at Luke. He was going to have enough to worry about, wondering if his son were able to defend himself and being ready to go to his aid.  
  
Keren spoke up. "Gil, Master Anakin is right. He and Master Luke are going to have enough to do without having to watch out for us."  
  
"But I want to help," the boy protested.  
  
"And so do I," Keren agreed. "But we'd only be a hindrance, maybe even a danger, to Master Anakin and Master Luke if we went along this time."  
  
Anakin patted Gil's shoulder and said, "Your heart is in the right place, Gil, but I'm afraid Keren's right. If you really want to help, then you'll stay in the palace with the agents. I'll be able to do my job better if I know that the two of you are safe. Now, I need your word that you'll stay here."  
  
Keren nodded and Gil rather reluctantly said, "Yes, Master Anakin."  
  
As Threepio began collecting the breakfast plates to send back to the kitchen, Keren suggested that she help Gil continue his studies that morning. Gil didn't seem pleased at that idea, but he glanced at Anakin, who was sitting beside his son, looking tense and anxious, and at Luke, who was still and pale with grief, and he agreed without a fuss.  
  
"I think I saw some Naboo history books back in my bedroom. I'll go get them," he offered and left the room.  
  
Anakin gave Keren a grateful glance. "Thank you, Keren. I appreciate your help and support. You've been wonderful, taking care of Gil and keeping him busy. I don't know what we'd have done without you. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Keren's eyes filled with tears. For so long, she'd been uneasy around Anakin, but now the sorrow in his eyes, the gratitude in his voice, and the tenderness in his motions as he gently held his son's hand caused the last of her reservations to melt away. She crossed over to him and knelt to give him a hug, surprising the both of them. Then, before he could say anything else, she straightened and quickly followed Gil out of the room.  
  
Anakin cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Well, I guess I need to call Madine."  
  
He moved toward the communicator, but before he could reach it, it began buzzing. When he turned it on, he was shocked to see an image of Mon Mothma herself.  
  
"Anakin, is it true?" she asked without preamble. Her voice was calm as always, but sad, and her eyes were anxious.  
  
"Yes," Anakin's voice threatened to close down on him and he had to swallow hard before he could go on. "I'm afraid so. We've lost Leia. Two of our padawans as well."  
  
Saying the words aloud brought it home to him as it hadn't quite hit before, and he bowed his head, fighting not to break down again.  
  
Mon Mothma closed her eyes for an instant, as if in denial. But then she lifted her chin and said crisply, "I will inform General Madine that he has unlimited resources to use in this investigation. I will also send another group of agents and some of our best commando squads to Naboo at once."  
  
She paused, then continued in the same brisk tone. "Anakin, I'm sure you wish to take part in the investigation, but I must request that you return to Coruscant at once."  
  
Anakin's head snapped up. "What? Why?" He blanched. "Surely you don't think I had anything-"  
  
"No," she cut in swiftly. "I know that you've changed. I know that you would never take part in anything like this."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"Some members of the Senate are concerned. Not because they think you might have been involved, but because they're afraid of how you might react to this tragedy. After all, you yourself have told us how losing your loved ones was the main reason you turned to darkness. They want to be sure that's not going to happen again."  
  
"Mon Mothma, I know the mistakes I've made in the past. I'm not going to repeat them," Anakin began.  
  
She sighed. "I believe you. And I understand how hard it will be for you to leave Naboo right now. But we do have our best agents working on the case. And if you'll just come speak with the Senate in person, let them see for themselves that you're still on the side of the light, I think it would be the best thing for the New Republic, and for the future of the Jedi."  
  
Anakin shook his head in frustration. "But I can't leave now. Leia is-was my daughter. I have to help in this case. I can't just turn it over to someone else."  
  
Mon Mothma gazed at him, her eyes wide with compassion. When she spoke, her tone was sympathetic, but firm. "Anakin, your daughter was my trusted colleague for a long time. And she was my friend as well. I grieve for her, and I understand your feelings. But I have a responsibility to do what is best for the New Republic. If you refuse to come to Coruscant, it will cause a great deal of anxiety in the Senate. Those who are concerned now will become even more afraid, and those who are supportive could easily lose faith in you. And in the new Jedi Order. If you want to honor your daughter's memory and what she believed in, you'll come."  
  
Anakin's face twisted in pain, his eyes were filled with doubts and protests. He started to speak, then stopped and exhaled sharply. There was a long moment of silence. Then Mon Mothma spoke again, very gently.  
  
"Please come. You won't have to stay long. I promise. And Luke can remain on Naboo and help with the search. Surely you have faith in his abilities."  
  
Anakin glanced over at his son. Luke was still sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room, pale and drawn with grief, and apparently not interested in Mon Mothma's call.  
  
"This has devestated Luke," he said softly. "I can't leave him. He'll come with me."  
  
Mon Mothma looked about, but Luke was out of her sight range. "Is Luke with you now? Could I speak with him?"  
  
Anakin nodded and went over to his son. "Luke, Mon Mothma wants to speak with you. Come on, son." He guided Luke across the room to stand in front of the communicator.  
  
"Luke, I'm so sorry," her voice wavered almost imperceptibly as she saw the raw suffering on the boy's face. "I wish I could do something to lessen the pain, but we will keep going and we will make your sister proud."  
  
She turned her attention back to Anakin. "I'll expect to see you and Luke on Coruscant soon then." She paused and added, "Anakin, thank you." And she was gone.  
  
"Well, I guess this means a change in plans," Anakin said after a moment. He wrapped one arm around Luke's shoulders as he tried to think of the preparations that would need to be made. "We'll have to let Han and Chewbacca know we're going. I'll need to speak with Madine about security arrangements for Keren and Gil, and we'll need the Angel."  
  
He stopped as another thought occured to him. "And even though I'm sure there'll be some formal state ceremony later on, I'd like to have a small memorial service before we leave." He blinked back tears and bowed his head against Luke's hair, both to comfort his son and himself. /How are we going to get through this?/  
  
He didn't intend to send the thought to Luke-he was trying to be strong for him-but Luke must have sensed something. His father's pain pulled him out of his own a little bit and he hugged Anakin back. //I love you, Father.//  
  
//I love you, too, youngling.//  
  
Anakin held him close, allowing himself several long minutes to grieve before taking a deep breath and reaching to switch on the communicator again. There was much to do before he and Luke could leave for Coruscant.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Thanks, Thrawn's Girl, for the great reviews. Yeah, I did realize when I said which days I would post on, that the timing could be a little off since the Internet is a global community. Hopefully, you can get a general idea, though. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's another tear- jerker, but it does end on an upbeat note. I'll post again on Sunday (that's Eastern Standard Time, US, for me).  
  
Fear Part 17  
  
Anakin spent most of the day making preparations. At lunch he explained to Keren and Gil that he and Luke were going to have to go to Coruscant to speak with the Senate.  
  
"Oh, Master Anakin, you really have to leave now?" Keren asked in dismay.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Gil exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not thrilled at the idea myself," Anakin admitted. "But I can see the dilemma Mon Mothma is in, and I think I need to honor her request."  
  
Keren slowly nodded and glanced at Luke. He was quiet, but he was eating a little bit of his sandwich under his father's watchful eye. She understood that he would need to go with Anakin-he didn't seem to be in any condition to be left alone-but she did wonder what would happen to her and Gil without their Jedi Masters to protect them.  
  
Gil must have been thinking along the same lines. "What about us? Are we going, too?"  
  
"Not this time," Anakin told them. "I thought about bringing you and Keren with us, but for a variety of reasons, I decided it would be better for the two of you to stay here. Keren, you'll stay with your parents, and Gil, the Shaflizes want you to come stay with them at their home here. You'll both have round the clock bodyguards. I've already spoken with General Madine and he's promised to have his best agents protect you."  
  
"But why can't we come?" Gil demanded, his lower lip beginning to poke out.  
  
Anakin looked at the boy's sullen expression, and reminded himself that Gil was very young, he'd witnessed several traumatic incidences the last couple of days, and it was perfectly natural that he'd be upset at the news that his guardians were traveling off-planet. It didn't change the fact that he could feel his patience wearing thin. He had enough to deal with right now- the terrible pain of losing a loved one, caring for his son, worrying about the search for the bombers, and planning for this trip that he didn't even want to take.  
  
"Because the NRI agents can devote their full attention to protecting you," he struggled to keep his impatience out of his voice. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to do that right now, Gil. I want to, but I've got to meet with the Senate on Coruscant. I've got to concentrate on this case once I get back here, and I'm grieving for my daughter, and for Elissa and Tera. I'm afraid I might not be as attentive as I need to be to make absolutely certain that the two of you are safe."  
  
He didn't say it aloud, but he knew he would also have his hands full watching over Luke. His son was barely able to function right now, and he needed lots of love and attention. Anakin was going to have to concentrate on caring for him, and he was afraid he'd be spreading himself too thin if Keren and Gil were along, too.  
  
"It will just be best if you remain on Naboo this time," he quietly told them. Seeing that Gil still looked unhappy, he tried to placate him. "I thought you enjoyed visiting the Shaflizes, Gil. You can play with Wrennet, and even study your schoolwork with her. Mr. Shafliz told me that they're keeping Wrennet home from school until the bombers are caught, and she's very bored and anxious to see her friends. She's thrilled that you're coming to visit."  
  
Gil seemed to cheer up slightly at the mention of his friend. "Well, maybe it'll be okay, I guess." He turned to Anakin, the sulkiness gone, replaced with worry. "But I'm afraid something will happen while you're gone. Or maybe something will happen to you."  
  
Anakin held out an arm to him. "Come here, padawan." When Gil came to him, he wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him. "You'll be fine, Gil. Your safety is one of my main considerations. I explained why I think the NRI agents can do a better job of protecting you and Keren now. If I had doubts about their abilities, I would bring you with us. But they are very skilled and they won't let you out of their sight. You and Keren will be safe. And Luke and I both have lots of experience in looking after ourselves. We'll be very careful, and we'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
Gil took a deep breath and stepped back to look into Anakin's eyes. "All right, Master Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled at him, though his eyes remained sad. "Good. We have a few hours before we need to get ready for the memorial service this evening. Why don't you try to relax? Watch the 'net or something."  
  
Gil nodded and skipped over to settle down on the sofa in front of the holonet. Anakin turned to Keren. "Is this all right with you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I understand. And I would like to see my parents again." Although she didn't say so, Keren was actually rather relieved that Anakin didn't expect them to go to Coruscant. She knew she was a very different person than the terrified girl she'd been a few weeks ago, but the thought of Coruscant was overwhelming. She was still a little nervous about traveling around Theed, and Coruscant was inestimably larger. She would definitely prefer to stay with her parents instead. She worried about the bombers being on the loose, but if Anakin had such confidence in their bodyguards, she supposed they would be safe. She hoped so.  
  
"I'm going to watch the 'net with Gil for a while, I suppose," she stood up from the table, and then said rather hesitantly. "Master Anakin, what should we wear tonight? For the memorial? I'm sorry, but I've never been to one, and if I need a nice dress or something, then I'll have to call my mother and have her send one."  
  
"Your Jedi clothes are acceptable for formal occasions," Anakin told her. "especially if you wear your cloak over them. Although if you want to have your mother send something else, that will be fine."  
  
"No, that's all right," she replied. "I just didn't know, and I wanted to be dressed appropriately."  
  
She wandered over to sit beside Gil on the sofa, leaving father and son alone at the table together. Anakin glanced at Luke's plate to see if he'd eaten his sandwich. He'd eaten over half of it, which Anakin decided was enough for now, and the older Jedi was about to gather their plates up-no reason why Threepio should have to do all the cleaning-when Luke spoke in a hoarse voice, "Will Han be there?"  
  
"Yes, I called him this morning to tell him about the service and our trip, and he said he and Chewbacca would be there," Anakin studied Luke in concern, and then added reassuringly. "It will be all right, son. Just give Han some time. He'll come to see that it's not your fault."  
  
Luke didn't say anything else, but he almost seemed to hunch down and become smaller. Anakin reached over to take his son's hands in his own. "It's not your fault, you know. I promise you that. And if seeing Han upsets you, then we won't go." That would seem odd, he realized, since the whole memorial service had been his idea, but Luke was his top priority now and if Luke didn't feel up to it, then they would just have to miss it.  
  
But Luke shook his head. "No, we need to be there," he said flatly.  
  
Anakin gently squeezed his fingers. "I'll be with you. It'll be all right." He could only hope he was right.  
  
That evening, as the sun was setting, a somber group gathered in one of the palace's upper rooms. It was a small, circular room with several windows, left open to allow the last bits of lingering daylight inside. The only other light came from torches set in the wall, and from three white candles atop tall golden stands set in the front of the room.  
  
Anakin, Luke, and the padawans were the first to arrive, with the droids following. Keren and Gil wore cream-colored tunics and pants, and their dark brown robes. Luke was dressed all in black. Looking at him reminded Anakin of the day when he and his son had battled for each other's souls above the moon of Endor. It was rather discomfitting, at a time when he was already tense, but Luke had wanted to wear dark colors to show his mourning and Anakin could understand that. He could not bring himself to wear black again, even if he was grieving his daughter and students. Instead he wore a light gray shirt, dark gray pants, and a cloak the color of charcoal.  
  
They paused in the doorway for an instant, then Anakin led them to a bench near the front of the room. Keren and Gil seated themselves. Threepio and Artoo went to stand by the wall. Anakin turned to motion Luke next to him when he suddenly realized that his son had not followed. He looked back to the doorway, and saw that Chewbacca and Han had entered and Luke was was standing frozen a few feet away from them.  
  
Chewbacca barked softly and immediately gathered the young Jedi in his arms and held him to his chest. Luke returned the embrace and then Wookiee and Jedi stepped apart. Chewbacca rested his large hands on Luke's shoulders and looked back at Han. As the Corellian slowly approached, Chewie squeezed Luke's shoulders and moved aside.  
  
Han and Luke studied each other in silence. The last two days had taken a heavy toll on both of them. Luke's dark clothes emphasized his thinness and pallor, and Han didn't look any better. The navy and gold New Republic uniform he wore was crisp, and he was clean-shaven, but his eyes were filled with pain, and there were deep circles under them.  
  
For a long moment, it seemed as if the two would never speak. Then Luke whispered, "Forgive me," and Han's face twisted with emotion that he tried in vain to hide.  
  
He threw his arms around Luke. "No, forgive me, kid."  
  
Luke remained motionless for an instant. Then he clung to his friend, and for the first time since the deaths, he began sobbing. Han patted his back and said, "I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have blamed you. I know that now. I think I knew it then, too, but I was just-" a sob rose in his own throat, choking off the rest of his words. He struggled to hold back tears, but they wouldn't be denied. He broke down crying as well.  
  
They held each other, wordlessly offering comfort and trying to express their remorse, forgiveness, and friendship. After a while Anakin went to them and wrapped his arms around both Luke and Han, tears coursing down his own face. "My boys, both my boys," he whispered. And then Chewie was hugging them, too. It was a timeless moment, filled with sorrow and loss, and yet also with love.  
  
Finally they drew apart, and slowly made their way towards the benches near the candles. Anakin, Luke, and Han took the first one, with Luke between his father and closest friend, while Keren and Gil moved to sit behind them with Chewbacca.  
  
They recited a brief prayer, then one by one went to kneel in front of the candles, recalling memories and silently speaking to the ones who were lost.  
  
Anakin's thoughts went first to the padawans. He was afraid if he dwelled on Leia first, he would be too broken up to continue. /Tera, Elissa, I'm sorry. I feel that I failed you. I was supposed to keep you safe and I didn't. I pray that you are in a better place now. You will be missed./  
  
He swallowed hard as images of his daughter welled up in his mind. /Leia, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the years that were wasted because of my stupidity. I'm sorry for every hurtful thing that happened between us. I wish with all my heart that I had been a true father for you. But I want you to know how thankful I am for the short time we did have. I'm so grateful that you forgave me and allowed me to be your father for these last few months. I always thought how much we were alike, but you were always better than I ever was. So strong and wise and compassionate. You're a lot like your mother, too. If I can be glad of anything, it's that I'm sure she's with you. And your grandmother, too. Watch over us. You're our angels now. More than ever./  
  
He glanced over to see Luke and Han kneeling beside him, with Chewbacca a short distance away. Their eyes were closed, and tears were running down Luke's cheeks.  
  
Luke wasn't sure what to say to Leia and the padawans. He didn't feel the least bit coherent. His thoughts were jumbled and memories rushed through his mind in no particular order-Leia, Tera, and Elissa climbing into the gungan sub, seeing the holograph of his sister for the first time in the garage on Tatooine, teaching Tera and Elissa the ways of the Force, Leia's tear-streaked face and anxious eyes as they spoke at night in the Ewok village, Leia laughing with rare abandon as they all threw snowballs at each other on Hoth. Finally he just sent /I love you. I miss you. I wish we were all together again./  
  
Han, too, had trouble organizing his thoughts. Not only was he besieged by memories, but also the dreams for the future he would never have crowded into his mind. He had looked forward to years together with Leia. Perhaps they would have had children, and grandchildren one day. He could almost see them, but they remained blurry and featureless, the family he would never have now. And even if they hadn't had children, he and Leia should have had years together, years of laughter, adventure, companionship, and love, seasoned with the occasional argument that they could enjoy all the more knowing that they were secure in their love for each other. Those years would never be. They had been replaced with a darker, sadder future. Han squeezed his eyes shut against the thought. /Sweetheart, it wasn't supposed to end like this. What am I gonna do without you?/  
  
Keren, Gil, Chewbacca, and the droids all took turns kneeling at the candles, too, and then finally they wordlessly stood and exited the room. Out in the hall, a couple of Palace workers entered to extinguish the lights, and draw the window shades for the night, and the king himself waited to escort them down to the hangar where the Naboo Angel was ready for take-off.  
  
"You guys really need to go now? So soon?" Han asked as they rode down in a turbo lift.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, I think we do. After all, the sooner we get to Coruscant and I can speak with the Senate, the sooner we can come back." He turned to the younger man. "You're welcome to come with us if you want. Chewbacca, too."  
  
The Wookiee waited for Han to answer. The Corellian looked torn for a moment, but then he shook his head. "No, Chewie and I better stay here and make sure these NRI agents are doing their job. You'll be back soon, anyway, won't you?"  
  
"Within a couple of weeks, I hope," Anakin replied. It would take several days of hyperspace travel to reach Coruscant, and he hoped to get everything cleared up with the Senate in a day or two. Allowing time for the return trip, eight to ten days was probably the shortest estimate before their return.  
  
As the lift doors opened, King Tripday spoke up, "Masters Skywalker, General Solo, let me tell you again how sorry I am for your loss, and that if there's anything I can do to help, you only have to let me know."  
  
Anakin inclined his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty. We will not forget your kindness. I don't know what we would have done the last couple of days without your support."  
  
King Tripday bowed his head in return and wished them a good trip. Then as the Jedi, Han, and Chewbacca stepped out into the hangar, he closed the lift doors and was gone.  
  
Slowly the family walked to the Angel and paused at the lowered ramp. Several NRI agents came to meet them.  
  
"Your ship has been thoroughly checked out, sirs, and she's clean and ready to board," one of them told Anakin and Luke.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin nodded a dismissal and the agents retreated to join their comrades at various points around the hangar. There were at least two dozen stationed here, and more were waiting to escort Keren and Gil to their sanctuaries.  
  
Anakin hugged the padawans and said, "We'll be back as soon as we can. Stay with your bodyguards and you'll be safe." They nodded and hugged him back, and then embraced Luke as well.  
  
"Don't worry," Han said, "Chewie and I'll make sure they get to the Mirets and the Shaflizes safely."  
  
"Thank you," Anakin told him. He and Han clapped each other on the back and then Chewbacca flung his strong arms around both Jedi and howled farewell.  
  
Threepio and Artoo ascended the ramp, and Anakin followed partway before pausing as he realized that Luke was still saying good-bye to Han. The two friends gazed at each other before once again embracing and holding onto one another tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Han choked, but Luke shook his head.  
  
"No," he whispered. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to go. I didn't pay attention to-"  
  
"Hey, kid, stop," Han held him firmly by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "It's not your fault. I never should have said that, and I'd give up the Falcon if I could take it back. None of us knew they would be in danger, and Leia wanted to go. She wanted to talk with the gungans about someone representing them on Coruscant, remember? So don't blame yourself, Luke. I didn't mean it. I just was outta my head for a while, but it's not your fault. Okay?"  
  
Luke hesitated, then nodded just a little.  
  
Han studied him closely. "I mean it, Luke. I don't want you leaving here blaming yourself for any of this mess." He swallowed hard and added softly, "Your dad was right. We've got to help each other through this, and not hurt each other. I couldn't bear to lose my kid brother, too."  
  
Luke's eyes filled with tears and Han pulled him close into a bear hug again. Luke wept quietly on his shoulder for a few minutes, then finally moved away and went to join his father on the Angel's ramp. Anakin laid an arm around his son's shoulders and gave Han a grateful look. He had a feeling that reconciling with his 'brother' would do Luke more good than anything he himself could have said or done.  
  
"Take care," he called to Han, Chewbacca, and the padawans.  
  
Keren and Gil waved, Chewie barked, and Han raised his arm. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Then Anakin and Luke were inside, and a few minutes later the Angel flew out of the hangar and headed for space. Han turned to the padawans, and cleared his throat. "Well, are you two ready to go?"  
  
And though Han and Chewbacca weren't aware of it, Keren and Gil were too inexperienced, and the two Jedi who could have sensed it were entering hyperspace, Force ripples caused by the intense emotions of the evening's events spread out through Theed, through the nearby forests, and through the waters of Lake Paonga, where a badly damaged, but still intact gungan sub lay miles deep on the lake bed.  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Thank you, Lady Evenstar, Allana, and Thrawn's Girl. Hope you continue to enjoy the story, and hopefully this chapter will explain what happened to Leia and the padawans.  
  
And, Once Again, if you're reading this, thank you, too! It's wonderful to know someone is reading and enjoying my stories.  
  
Fear Part 18  
  
"Tera, wake up. Please wake up. We're stuck down at the bottom of the lake, and the Vice-Chancellor's hurt. I don't know what to do. Wake up."  
  
Elissa's voice sounded small and nervous. Tera didn't want to wake up and face the problems she knew would be waiting for her when she did. She wanted to sleep a while longer, just drift back into pleasant unconsciousness and put off reality for a time. She couldn't remember exactly what was so wrong with reality, but she somehow sensed that there were some daunting obstacles to be reckoned with upon awaking.  
  
But Elissa sounded frightened so Tera slowly opened her eyes and squinted at her friend. Something was wrong with the sub's interior lighting system. Except for a couple of lanterns sitting on the floor casting an orangish glow around them, it was very dark. Still there was enough light for Tera to see Elissa kneeling beside her, and to notice several bruises and cuts on her friend's face.  
  
Suddenly more alert, she sat up and winced as her aching body protested against the movement. "What happened?" she moaned, her tongue feeling thick and unbearably dry. But even as she spoke, the memories flooded over her, and she gasped in horror and sudden fear.  
  
As the sub had rapidly descended under the waters of the lake, she, Elissa, and the Vice-Chancellor had all abruptly sensed danger and had seen their driver pull a detonator from his jacket pocket. Quicker than Tera would have thought possible, Leia had a small blaster in her hand and she dropped their would-be assassin with perfect aim. As he'd slumped over the console, though, the detonator had dropped to the floor and the fall had somehow triggered the timing mechanism. They'd been lucky that they'd had those few extra seconds. The detonator could just have easily blown up then and they wouldn't have had a chance.  
  
As it was, there had been barely enough time for Elissa to open the exhaust port and for Leia to throw the detonator out into the water. Tera had lunged for the controls, knocking the dead gungan's body out of the way, and trying to get them as far away from the detonator as possible, but there just hadn't been enough time. The detonator had exploded with a deafening crack, the sub had lurched violently, and that was the last Tera could remember.  
  
She held up her hand as Elissa began explaining it all again. "Yes, mesa remembers now." She looked around. "Where's the Vice-Chancellor?"  
  
"Lying down back there," Elissa picked up one of the lanterns and motioned towards the back of the sub. "I think a console hit her on the head-it was lying on the floor beside her-and she's been unconscious ever since I woke up. She's breathing all right and her pulse is steady, but she won't wake up. I found some blankets and tried to make her comfortable, but I don't know what else to do."  
  
"I think mesa hit my head on something, too," Tera grumbled as she stood up, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I think we all did. We've been unconscious for two days, according to the sub's chronometer if it's still working properly," Elissa told her. "I came to about an hour ago, or maybe it's been longer. It's hard to tell."  
  
Tera glanced down at the dark floor and cautiously felt about with her foot. "Where's, um, the body?"  
  
"Out there," Elissa pointed at the window. "The smell almost made me sick when I woke up so I dragged the body back to the airlock and ejected it out into the lake. I was coming back when I tripped over Vice-Chancellor Solo."  
  
"It still smells pretty bad in here. Maybe she's lucky to be unconscious," Tera remarked.  
  
The two padawans picked up the lanterns and shakily made their way to the back of the sub. Both of them moved slowly and uncertainly on wobbly legs. As they knelt beside Leia's still form, Tera could see that Elissa was correct. Leia's breathing was steady and her pulse strong, but there was a dark bruise on her temple and a trickle of dried blood had run down the side of her face. A heavy console lying nearby probably was to blame. Most likely it had fallen when the detonator had gone off, and it was close to the place where Leia had been standing.  
  
"She may have a concussion," Elissa said. "I only hope it's nothing more serious. There's a first aid kit, but no real medical equipment."  
  
"Where's the kit?" Tera reached for a wet cloth as Elissa picked up a small first-aid kit from the floor and handed it over. She gently washed away the dried blood and then asked. "Any more blankets? Wesa need to keep her warm so she doesn't go into shock."  
  
"I think she'd already be in shock if she were going to," Elissa remarked. Nevertheless she got up and rummaged around through some compartments in the walls of the sub until she found another blanket and laid it over Leia, tucking it around her shoulders. "Oh, she needs water. We all do. It's been two days." She looked at Tera. "Please tell me there's some fresh drinking water here somewhere."  
  
Tera nodded. "There should be water and food supplies in one of those compartments. All gungan subs are supposed to be equipped with emergency rations."  
  
Elissa went back over to hunt for the supplies, sighing in relief when she found the food and water. They carefully gave Leia some water to drink, trying to move her as little as possible, then quickly opened their own bottles and gulped them down.  
  
"Whew, that tasted good," Elissa said. "I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was, but we couldn't have lasted much longer without something to drink. I'm glad these subs have rations."  
  
"Yes, they're well-made, but just in case one happened to break down a long way from a city, they all have enough food and drink to last a week at least," Tera answered. She suddenly looked concerned. "How much do wesa have, do you think?"  
  
The girls counted out the rations and decided that there was enough food for week, if they ate sparingly, and enough water for them all to have a bottle a day for ten days.  
  
"It's enough for the time being, but we still need to get out of here," Elissa spoke quietly. "I looked at the communications system, but it's broken too badly for me to fix."  
  
"Let mesa see." They returned to the front of the sub, but after seeing the crumpled mess that had been the communications panel, Tera had to admit that repairing it seemed hopeless.  
  
"I guess wesa are lucky that the sub didn't come completely apart," she remarked soberly. "At least, we're dry and have air to breathe."  
  
"But for how long?" Elissa worried. "There are three of us. Won't we use up all the air soon? And then we'll suffocate."  
  
Tera held up a lantern and studied a small device on a side wall. "Wesa are in luck. This-" she motioned to the device. "pulls oxygen from the surrounding water and converts it to breathable air, and also ejects carbon dioxide from the sub. It's still working, so wesa shouldn't run out of air. Thank the Force."  
  
Elissa gave her a shaky smile. "Thank the Force that gungans are so well- prepared. If this sub hadn't been so well-built, we'd be in even more trouble."  
  
A soft groan from the back of the sub interrupted them. Elissa and Tera hurried back to find Leia blinking her eyes and reaching to gingerly feel the side of her head.  
  
"How do yousa feel, Vice-Chancellor?" Tera asked anxiously as they knelt beside their injured comrade.  
  
"M' head hurts," Leia whispered.  
  
"We think you may have a concussion," Elissa said softly. "Just lie still and rest."  
  
"Kay," Leia murmured, closing her eyes and sinking back into unconsciousness.  
  
Tera and Elissa exchanged glances. "I think it's a good sign that she regained consciousness, even if it was only for a moment," Elissa whispered. "Maybe she's getting better."  
  
"It's too bad Master Luke isn't here," Tera remarked. "He could heal her right away."  
  
"Why don't we try calling him and Master Anakin through the Force?" Elissa suggested.  
  
So they closed their eyes and entered into a meditative state. //Master Luke, Master Anakin, we're alive. Can you hear us? We need you.// They called again and again, but there was no response.  
  
Finally Tera opened her eyes with a sigh. "Mesa doesn't think it's working, Elissa."  
  
"So what do we do now?" her friend asked in a tired voice.  
  
"I wonder if wesa could heal the Vice-Chancellor," Tera said slowly.  
  
"We don't know anything about healing, Tera. And it was supposed to be a rare talent even when there were lots of Jedi. I don't think we're going to be able to help her that way," Elissa argued.  
  
"Well, what do you think wesa should do?"  
  
"I don't know," Elissa's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I think we're going to die down here, Tera."  
  
"No, wesa are not," Tera said fiercely. "Wesa are Jedi. Master Anakin and Master Luke have taught us better than that. We'll think of something."  
  
All at once the sub was lifted off the lake bed, and then shaken from side to side. "What is it?" Elissa yelled.  
  
Tera grabbed a lantern and hurried to the front of the sub as fast as she could move. It was very hard to see out the window. They were so deep that the water just looked black, and even holding the lantern up didn't do much to illuminate the view, but Tera thought she caught a glimpse of an enormous, sleek creature outside the portal window. It was enough to cause her heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Sando aqua monster!" she shouted. "It's trying to eat us."  
  
Elissa was beside her in an instant. "Quick! Use the Force. Make it think we taste bad."  
  
Desperately they sent the message to the creature's brain. It was odd, touching a non-sentient mind, but they must have succeeded because the sea monster abruptly dropped the sub and as they floated back down to the lake floor, they thought they saw the dark form swimming away.  
  
For several long minutes afterwards, the two girls stared at each other in wide-eyed silence. Then they fell into each other's arms, laughing almost hysterically.  
  
"We did it. I can't believe we did it," Elissa gasped.  
  
Tera took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It occurred to her that Jedi probably didn't collapse in hysterics, no matter if they had had a close brush with death or not. And suddenly she knew what to do.  
  
"Elissa, that's the answer," she said. "Wesa can use the Force to levitate the sub to the surface."  
  
Elissa stared at her for a moment. "Do you think we can? We've never lifted anything so big before."  
  
"Size matters not," Tera reminded her.  
  
Slowly Elissa nodded. "I suppose so. And it does seem to be our only option. Let's do it."  
  
They tried to imagine the sub rising through the waters. For a long time they tried. But if the sub moved at all, it was minimal.  
  
"It's not working," Elissa whispered finally. She sounded close to tears again.  
  
Tera was quiet a moment, considering. "Maybe wesa are too tired and weak now. Let's eat a bit and sleep a while, and then we'll try again."  
  
So they ate several ration bars, drank a little more water, and then settled down to sleep in shifts-one resting, and the other keeping alert to any further signs of trouble that might befall them in the deeps on Lake Paonga.  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. We're back to Luke and Anakin now. I'll update again on Saturday.  
  
Fear Part 19  
  
Anakin lay awake on his cot in Luke's room on board the Angel. They had retired for the night soon after the Angel had entered hyperspace. Of course, there was no night in space, but it had been past sunset on Naboo when they'd left, and they'd both been exhausted.  
  
He'd dragged a cot into his son's room, knowing instinctively that Luke wouldn't want to be alone now. And, if the truth be told, he himself didn't want to leave Luke's side. The memorial service had been draining and sad, though he thought it had been healing as well. At least, his son- in-law-would he ever be able to think of Han as something other than his son-in-law?-and Luke had made peace. He prayed their reconciliation would ease their pain and provide them with the strength to go on.  
  
Luke had been able to fall asleep almost as soon as he lay down. That was one good thing. He needed to rest. Anakin was tired, too, but sleep was elusive for him. He felt torn in two directions. Part of him was already regretting leaving Naboo. He wanted to be there, helping to find the killers. It was agony to have to leave with them still free, still able to cause heartbreak and tragedy, with justice left undone.  
  
And yet, he did understand why some of the Senators were worried, and he had only himself to blame for that. He had not handled the deaths of loved ones well in the past. Why should they have faith in him now?  
  
/Because I have finally learned from my mistakes. Because I have a family who loves and needs me now. Because I love them, and I would die myself before I would betray them./ He sighed. That was all true. The tricky part would be convincing the Senate.  
  
Well, he would just have to put his mind to it, because he wanted to do what was best for the New Republic, for the Jedi Order he and Luke were fighting to establish, and the sooner the Senate realized it, the sooner they could return to Naboo.  
  
He was trying to think of the right words to express his feelings to the Senate when Luke sat up, crying out in pain, and then clutched his head with both hands.  
  
Anakin immediately called on the Force to turn the lights on, and was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms around Luke all in one swift motion. "What's wrong, son?"  
  
"My head hurts," Luke said between shallow breaths.  
  
"Poor youngling," Anakin soothed. "The last few days have been so hard. And you haven't been eating or sleeping enough. It's no wonder your head hurts."  
  
"The lights, they're too bright."  
  
Anakin concentrated on flipping the light switch to dim the bulbs. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes," Luke whispered. But he shuddered and Anakin could sense the pain intensifying. His own head had begun to ache as well, just above the left temple.  
  
"Shhh. Let's release the pain into the Force. Let it go, Luke. Just relax and let it go." Anakin rubbed his son's back as they took deep breaths and tried to let the pain dissipate. His own headache soon vanished, but Luke struggled for a time before finally the pain eased off.  
  
When at last Luke relaxed and dropped his hands back to his sides, Anakin said quietly, "Better now?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes. That was terrible, though."  
  
"Yes, I caught an echo of it myself. But it's gone now. Try to go back to sleep."  
  
Instead Luke remarked, "I dreamed about the first time I saw Leia. Did you know, even from the beginning, I felt this connection to her? She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and at first I thought I might even be falling in love with her. I always felt so complete when we were together, and I couldn't understand what other reason there could be for that. I mean, we had absolutely nothing in common, but we always understood each other, and knew what the other was thinking and feeling. It makes sense now, but at the time, it seemed so strange. But it was wonderful, too."  
  
Luke's eyes filled with tears that rolled down his cheeks. Anakin gave him a hug. He wished he could say something to help, but he couldn't find the words. So he just held his son, wordlessly offering comfort until finally Luke sighed and lay back down. "Thank you, Father."  
  
"You're welcome." Anakin leaned over to kiss his forehead and tuck the blankets around his shoulders. Then he headed back to his own cot and tried to get some rest himself. The last few days had been long and sorrowful, and he had a feeling it would be some time before they would get better.  
  
Lando was waiting on the landing platform to greet them when the Naboo Angel arrived on Coruscant.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said quietly as they came down the ramp. He embraced Luke and held out his hand to Anakin.  
  
"Thank you," they both replied. Luke gave him a grateful smile, and Anakin gripped his hand firmly. Lando motioned them towards a dark green air speeder parked on the other end of the platform, and they began slowly walking towards it, followed by the droids.  
  
"Mon Mothma asked me to tell you that she'll come by your apartment this afternoon, and you'll probably be able to speak with the Senate in the morning," Lando said.  
  
"Good," Anakin hoped that meant they would be able to leave again by tomorrow.  
  
They climbed into Lando's speeder, and he ordered the driver to take them to the apartment towers where the Skywalker clan and their companions all had suites. As they pulled up to the entrance, he said, "I'm sorry I can't come in with you, but I have a full schedule this afternoon. I'd like for you both to come over for dinner tonight, though."  
  
"Thank you. We'd like that," Anakin told him. "I presume you've moved into the Governor's Palace by now?"  
  
Lando nodded. "Yes, I've just gotten settled in, in fact. But my driver can pick you up, if that would be more convenient."  
  
Normally Anakin preferred to drive himself, but right now, with grief still a heavy burden on his shoulders and the specter of speaking before the Senate hanging over him, the idea of fighting through rush-hour traffic was not appealing. He agreed to have Lando's driver chauffer them, and then he, Luke, and the droids bid their friend farewell and entered the apartment complex.  
  
They rode the turbolift up to their floor, and as they exited, they all glanced over at Leia's (and now Han's) apartment next to their own. Anakin, Luke, and Threepio continued down the hallway in silence, but Artoo gave a low, mournful whistle as he rolled by the door.  
  
The afternoon was spent quietly. Threepio and Artoo began cleaning the aprtment right away. Anakin started to point out to them that it really wasn't necessary. The apartment towers had cleaning droids that kept everything spotless, and in any case they weren't planning to stay on Coruscant for long, but then he thought that maybe Threepio and Artoo just needed to do something to fill in the empty hours.  
  
Luke seemed to have trouble settling down as well. He headed off to his own bedroom, saying he was going to meditate, but before long he was back in the living area, playing a solitary card game. After a quarter of an hour, though, he put the cards away and turned on the holonet.  
  
Anakin had planned to spend the afternoon composing his speech, but finally he gave up and went to sit beside Luke on the sofa. He would just have to say what was in his heart and hope it would be enough to convince the Senate. Right now he needed to spend time with his son. True, he and Luke had been together almost constantly since the bombing, but being together was the only real comfort they had.  
  
Mon Mothma stopped by briefly in the afternoon, just to thank them again for coming and to let Anakin know that he could appear before the Senate during the morning session. Soon after she left, the intercom buzzed to let them know that Lando's driver had arrived, and the two Jedi left for the Governor's Palace.  
  
At any other time, Luke might have been interested in seeing the great silver and white manor house where Lando lived, but right now he was still struggling with the apathy and depression he'd felt since losing Leia and the padawans. He was slowly healing-his father's love and his restored friendship with Han had given him the strength to go on, but the grief was always there. It had become a part of him, and it still threatened to overwhelm him at times. It was all he could do to choke down a few bites of the meal, delicious as it was, once they were seated in the dining room.  
  
Anakin and Lando didn't eat much either, for that matter, and when the serving droids came to clear the table, their plates were almost full.  
  
"Would you care to stay for drinks, or just to visit?" Lando asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Not this time, anyway. I'm sorry we're such poor company, but-" A lump came to Anakin's throat and he could only gesture helplessly.  
  
Lando nodded. "I understand. It's a difficult time." He looked at them, his own expression filled with sorrow. "I've tried several times to get in touch with Han on Naboo, but he's always out."  
  
"He's gotten very involved in the investigation," Anakin told him. "It helps him to stay busy, I think."  
  
"Yeah, but when this is all over, it's going to hit him really hard," Lando said soberly as they walked back to the foyer. "I mean, even harder than it already has. I never imagined Han really loving a woman and wanting to settle down, but he was so happy when he and Leia were together. They were just perfect for each other."  
  
Anakin's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, they were."  
  
He sensed pain radiating from Luke, and reached to give his hand a squeeze in silent support. The two of them slipped into their brown robes and turned to thank Lando, but he spoke first.  
  
"I wanted to ask you guys if you'd mind taking me along on your trip back to Naboo. I'd like to see Han and let him know how sorry I am in person."  
  
Luke nodded, and Anakin said, "Of course we don't mind. I hope we can leave after I speak with the Senate tomorrow morning. I know Han will glad to have your support."  
  
"He needs to know that he's still got family and friends," Lando agreed. His face hardened suddenly. "And Leia was a good friend. I want to do whatever I can to help bring those monsters to justice."  
  
"We'll all be glad of your help," Anakin replied. "We'll be in touch as soon as we're done with the Senate."  
  
Lando nodded, and then looked at Luke. He'd noticed how quiet and pale Luke was, and knew that Leia's death was almost too much for him to bear, too. He laid his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Hang in there, Luke. We're here for you, too."  
  
Luke gave him a quick hug and hurried outside before he broke down. Anakin quickly told Lando good-bye and went after him.  
  
"Are you all right, son?" he asked in concern as they climbed into the speeder.  
  
"Yes," Luke gave him a sad smile, though his eyes remained filled with anguish. "At least, I'm trying to be."  
  
As Lando's speeder slipped effortlessly among the crowded traffic lanes, Anakin placed his arm around his son's shoulders and swallowed hard. "I guess we're all trying to be."  
  
Mon Mothma met Anakin and Luke inside the domed Senate chambers early the next morning.  
  
"I thought you could come into my platform, and address the Senators from there," she explained as she led the way to the huge amphitheatre. "It will send the message that the New Republic, as well as I personally, support and believe in you . I think that will be very reassuring to a few of the more nervous Senators."  
  
"Thank you," Anakin told her, wishing he didn't feel so nervous himself. He'd addressed large crowds before. There was a time when the Senators would have cowered before him. But he never wanted things to be that way again. He wanted to have their approval, their faith that he belonged to the Light now.  
  
He took a deep breath as he and Luke followed Mon Mothma into her platform and she called the Senate to order. He heard her introducing him, and then, all too soon, he had to step forward.  
  
He felt Luke sending him a wave of reassurance through their link, and gave his son a smile, before looking out at the vast audience. Luke's affectionate mind-caress was encouraging, and when he spoke, his voice was strong and reverberated through the rotunda.  
  
"Members of the Senate, I am here at your request because some of you are understandably concerned over whether or not I might turn back to the dark side of the Force. You all know about my daughter's tragic and untimely death on Naboo just a few short days ago. I cannot deny that in the past, the deaths of my mother and my wife were key factors in my fall. I also cannot deny that I have felt great anger at the loss of my daughter."  
  
He took a deep breath. "However, I will not betray the faith of my family and friends. I will not betray the ideals of the New Republic that I am now committed to establishing. There is no proof I can give you, except to tell you that I have learned from my mistakes. When I fell to darkness over twenty years ago, I lost everything. I lost my health. Some of you remember when I was dependent on that abominable armor and its life- suppport systems. Believe me, that was a nightmare I would never wish on anyone."  
  
"But even worse, I lost the friendship of my dear Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We could have resolved our differences and enjoyed many years of comradeship, if not for my stupidity. Worst of all, I lost the chance to be a father for my children when they were growing up. I missed so many things that I can never regain. And I caused so much suffering to many innocent people all over the galaxy."  
  
"There are many times when I don't think I can keep living with these terrible burdens. But I must, and I must do all I can to atone for the mistakes I've made. I have been blessed with the opportunity to help others. That's all I want to do now. Please believe me."  
  
Anakin bowed his head and stepped back beside his son. Luke clasped his hand and Anakin gave him a grateful smile. There was a long moment of silence, then thunderous applause broke out.  
  
Mon Mothma patted Anakin's arm, and when the ovation had died down, she moved to address the crowd.  
  
"Fellow members of the Senate, I have always had complete faith in Master Skywalker's redemption from the time I spoke with him on Endor. I trust that your faith has been restored as well," she turned to Anakin. "We thank you for coming, Master Skywalker. I know the both of you are anxious to return to Naboo and see justice done. May the Force be with you."  
  
Anakin and Luke bowed and thanked her. More applause followed them out of the amphitheatre. They left the Senate and hailed an air taxi to take them back to their apartment.  
  
"You were wonderul, Father," Luke said.  
  
"Thank you," Anakin replied. "Now let's call Lando and see how soon he'll be ready to leave for Naboo."  
  
TBCa 


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: This chapter is a little short, but the next one is much longer. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Fear Part 20  
  
Tera and Elissa were beginning to get desperate. They'd been trapped at the bottom of Lake Paonga for over a week now, and every attempt to levitate the sub had failed. A few times it had lifted partway, but always it shuddered and sank back down long before reaching the surface.  
  
"I don't know, Tera," Elissa said quietly as they sat in despair after yet another failure. "I just don't think it's going to work."  
  
"And that's the reason it's not working," Tera shot back. "Wesa must have faith. We've lifted the sub part of the way. Wesa can lift it all the way, too. Yousa just have to believe."  
  
"I'm trying to believe," she responded defensively.  
  
"There is no try. Do or do not," the gungan girl reminded her.  
  
Elissa scowled in frustration. "I hate that saying."  
  
Before things could degenerate into an argument, they were interrupted by a weak voice calling, "Elissa, Tera, I could use a lantern back here, please."  
  
Startled, the two padawans grabbed their lanterns and hurried to the back of the sub to find Leia climbing shakily to her feet. Over the past few days, she had seemed to improve rather quickly. She had been conscious for longer periods, and had been able to eat and drink a bit. But her head still ached fiercely much of the time, and she was very weak.  
  
"Vice-Chancellor, you should be lying down," Elissa worried.  
  
"I'm all right," Leia told her. "I'm tired of lying down. I want to see what's going on." She gave the girl a wan smile, "And I thought I said for you to call me Leia. There's not much point in formality down here."  
  
"Um, Leia, then," Tera said. "There's not much to see. Wesa are stuck at the bottom of the lake until wesa can lift the sub out."  
  
With the two padawans holding her elbows, Leia made her way to the front of the sub and peered gloomily at the mangled communications panel. "I guess that thing's not going to be much use. How about the Force? I don't suppose you've been able to contact my brother or father with it?"  
  
Silently Elissa and Tera shook their heads, and Leia realized that if they had been able to call Luke or Anakin, her family would have already found a way to rescue them.  
  
"Well, let me try," she said. "Sometimes Luke and I can call each other from a long ways away."  
  
The girls looked suddenly hopeful as Leia closed her eyes. She called silently to her twin. //Luke! Luke, can you hear me? It's Leia. I need you.//  
  
She called for a long time, but there was no response. Although she thought there was less chance of her father hearing, she tried him also. Her headache was worse when she finally opened her eyes and sighed in defeat.  
  
"I can't reach them, either."  
  
There was a long pause while they all absorbed this latest disappointment. "I don't know why it's not working," Leia said, as if arguing would make her family hear her. "Luke and I have always been able to sense each other before."  
  
"Maybe something has happened to Master Luke and Master Anakin, too," Tera exclaimed.  
  
Elissa quickly poked her in the side as Leia's expression became even more worried at that thought. "Or maybe it's because your head injury isn't completely well. Or maybe it's because it's harder for the Force to travel through water. Or something. It doesn't mean anything has happened to them necessarily," she hurried to reassure their comrade.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, calling Luke and Father isn't going to work," Leia said after a moment. She resolutely pushed aside any thoughts of them being in danger. She needed to concentrate on the problem at hand before she could worry about anything else. "My head is hurting pretty bad again right now. I think I need to rest for a little while. But then I want to help you try to levitate the sub again. I'm not trained, I know, but the Force is strong in my family. Maybe I could help. If nothing else, perhaps you could draw on my strength."  
  
Tera and Elissa nodded, despite their anxious expressions, as they helped Leia lie down again. They didn't say so, but they both realized that they were going to have to levitate the sub soon, or else they would all perish in the deep waters of Lake Paonga.  
  
The Naboo Angel exited hyperspace and flew quickly towards Theed Palace, as if sensing the eagerness of her pilots to return.  
  
Anakin was in the cockpit, with Lando sitting beside him in Luke's usual spot. Luke was sitting in another chair nearby, but he hadn't wanted to co- pilot this time. It worried Anakin. Luke loved to fly, and he was anxious to see his son take an interest in something again.  
  
As they came closer to Theed, he reached over to pat Luke's arm. "Son, why don't you call the Palace and let them know we'll be arriving in a few minutes?"  
  
Luke obediently switched on the transmission, but there was no response from the Palace. He tried several times before shrugging and giving up. Maybe there was a bad connection or something. He called Han instead. The Corellian was probably nearby, and he could let them know any current events.  
  
Han's image appeared, looking tense and tired. "Hey, kid, you got back just in time. Fraid I've got bad news. Ignatia Kane's group found a way into the Palace. They're holding the king and some of his assistants hostage, and threatening to kill them within a few hours if we don't surrender the other padawans."  
  
"What! How?" Luke began, but Han cut him off. "We don't know how they got in yet. Some of us are busy planning a counter attack right now."  
  
"Give us your location," Anakin told him. "We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah, count us in," Lando remarked.  
  
"So you're here, too, huh, Lando?" Han seemed to relax just a tiny bit. "Well, maybe we'll have a chance after all, not that you guys are back. But hurry! We're running out of time."  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Thank you so much, Thrawn's Girl! I really appreciate all your wonderful feedback. And if there's anyone else reading the story, I'd like to say thank you to you as well. Writing my post RotJ-AU series has been incredibly rewarding because I've met so many wonderful people and have had fun playing with the characters I love. So thank you very much!  
  
Fear Part 21  
  
The Naboo Angel landed close beside the office building where Han, Chewbacca, and General Madine had gathered to plan their response to the terrorist takeover of Theed Palace. It was an opportune spot-the office was near the palace, but out of sight so their movements could remain hidden from Ignatia Kane and her followers.  
  
As Anakin, Luke, and Lando hurried down the ramp, an agent met them and led the way to a ground-floor room where their friends were poring over diagrams of the Palace.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys," Han told them as they entered. He reached out to give each of them a quick handshake. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."  
  
"Tell us the latest," Anakin said, and Madine replied. "We believe that they bribed one of the security guards to let them in. That's how they got onto the grounds of the Shafliz estate in the lake country. Ignatia Kane, her son, and at least five more members of the group are barricaded in the throne room with King Tripday and two assistants. More terrorists are in the outer chamber. Captain Panaka and the Palace Guards tried to overcome them there, but had to withdraw when Ignatia Kane threatened to kill the hostages. Panaka estimates that there are about fifteen in the chamber."  
  
"And they want Keren and Gil?" Luke asked intently. From the moment Han had told them about this latest crisis, he had managed to put aside his grief at the loss of his sister and focus on the task at hand with complete single-mindedness. No doubt the pain would return later, but learning that more innocent lives were in danger had galvanized him as nothing else could have.  
  
Han nodded, "Yeah, Ignatia Kane sent a hologram about a half-hour ago, saying that if we didn't give the padawans to them within two hours, they would kill Tripday and his assistants."  
  
"How does she expect to get away with this?" Lando demanded. "Even if we gave her the padawans, how does she think they're going to leave the palace? I guess she could be planning to keep Keren and Gil alive for awhile to use them as hostages to get away, but doesn't she know that we'd follow them or track them?" He shook his head. "There's no way she can get away with this."  
  
"She may not be planning to get away with it," Anakin said grimly.  
  
Madine nodded. "She's a fanatic, and fanatics are unreasonable. No price is too high as long as they achieve their objective."  
  
"So she's on a suicide mission," Lando commented.  
  
"I don't think so," Luke said slowly. "She wants to destroy the Jedi. If she dies now, Father and I are still alive and could train more padawans. She has to kill us to achieve her objective."  
  
Chewbacca rumbled a question.  
  
"No, I don't see how she could have known we would arrive back here in time," Luke answered. "We didn't know exactly when we would be able to leave Coruscant ourselves."  
  
"So if she's not after you two this time, then that means she's got some escape route planned," Han remarked.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes, studying the maps of the Palace. Finally Madine shook his head. "I don't know what it could be, but we need to go ahead with our own plans. We have evacuated all the buildings within a kilometer of the Palace, and have Theed guards securing a perimeter around it now to try to prevent any escape attempts. Not counting those guards and the agents protecting your padawans, we still have about fifty men so we should have more than enough firepower."  
  
"But she could still kill the hostages during the fight," Han pointed out.  
  
"Yes, getting the hostages out alive will be very tricky," Madine agreed. "In fact, there is only a small chance of saving them. We have to either negotiate their release, or catch the terrorists by surprise. There's not much chance of negotiating. For one thing, I doubt that the terrorists would make any concessions in their demands. They want the Jedi padawans and nothing else will do."  
  
"And we can't offer them clemency. Not when they're suspected of killing the Vice-Chancellor of the New Republic, along with two other innocent people. So we really can't bargain with them," he finished.  
  
"What about a surprise attack? Could we save the hostages that way?" Lando wanted to know.  
  
"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Han said. He pointed at one of the diagrams. "But the only entrances to the throne room are through the outer chamber or the windows. If we come through the outer chamber, the terrorists there can alert the ones in the throne room, and I'm sure they have lookouts stationed by the windows, too." He shook his head. "We could really use a hidden passageway right now."  
  
"Naboo's a peaceful planet," Anakin answered. "They aren't used to danger and intrigue here. It probably never occurred to the architects to build such things."  
  
Chewbacca suggested cutting through the walls or ceiling of the throne room, but Madine shook his head.  
  
"It's a good idea, and one that I would normally want to use, but we don't have the necessary equipment for cutting through stone quickly, except for an explosive and that's too dangerous for the hostages."  
  
"A lightsaber could cut through quickly," Luke said quietly.  
  
Madine stared at him a moment, then slowly began to smile. "Yes, that might work."  
  
Leia, Tera, and Elissa sat in a circle on the floor of the gungan sub with their hands joined. It was time for a final attempt to levitate the sub. They had run out of food, and were almost out of water as well. The situation was becoming critical.  
  
The only good sign they'd had lately was that Leia's injury was almost well. She had regained her strength and had only a few twinges of a headache the last day or two. It was hard to believe, but she remembered that both Luke and her father had experienced miraculous healings right after the battle of Endor. Perhaps the Force had blessed her as well.  
  
In any case, it seemed like now was the best chance for success in raising their underwater prison when they were all as strong and well-rested as they were going to be. And they didn't really have much choice at this point. They either had to levitate the sub, or prepare to die.  
  
"Wesa can do this," Tera said firmly. "Wesa have levitated things before. The sub is no different."  
  
Elissa nodded, trying to have faith in Tera assurances. "Do or do not," she said with a little smile.  
  
"Luke has said that he pictures the object rising in his mind, and then he just reaches out with the Force to make it happen," Leia remarked. "We'll do that. I'm not trained, so I may not have the focus or concentration that's needed, but I am strong in the Force. If you two could somehow channel that strength, maybe it would help."  
  
"Wesa will try," Tera said, and as Elissa poked her, she added, "Mesa knows, there is no try."  
  
They all grinned at each other, and then Leia said, "All right, let's do it."  
  
They had no trouble sneaking into the Palace. If there were limited entrances to the throne room, there were multiple doors leading in and out of the Palace itself, and the terrorists only controlled the outer chamber and the throne room. Mak Panaka met them at the southwest entrance, one that was blocked from view of the terrorists.  
  
They conferred for a few minutes, and then Anakin, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, and Madine led a small squadron to the passageway above the throne room while Panaka gathered forces near the outer chamber.  
  
The two Jedi used the Force to ascertain when they were directly over the throne room. Then they silently motioned for the group to stop and ignited their lightsabers. The others drew their blasters and made sure they were ready. They all knew they were going to have to act quickly if the hostages were to be saved.  
  
Anakin and Luke began cutting a large rectangular opening in the ceiling, moving as quickly and quietly as possible, and using the Force to hold the block in place until they were completely finished.  
  
They nodded at one another and all at once they let it drop, directing it away from the hostages with the Force, and jumped down to the throne room below, with the others right behind.  
  
One of the terrorist gave a shout, and then blasters were firing and people were running every which way. Luke, Anakin, Han, and Chewie glanced about and located the king and his assistants standing in a far corner with Ignatia Kane and her son Garmon close by with their blasters drawn.  
  
They aimed at the hostages, but Anakin and Luke jumped in front of them and deflected the bolts. Seemingly oblivious to the battle going on around them, Ignatia paused and then surprisingly, she smiled at them. It was a cold smile, almost a sneer, and hate blazed in her eyes. "So we meet again."  
  
Keren sat fidgeting on the sofa in the living room of her parents' apartment, along with them, the Shafliz family, and Gil, who had come over that afternoon when they'd heard about the terrorist takeover of Theed Palace. The Shafliz home was much more spacious, but since her father was still serving his sentence, he could only leave the apartment to go to work.  
  
She'd been feeling extremely restless and tense all afternoon, something she attributed to the events going on in other parts of the city, but now she was beginning to feel as if the Force were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand what.  
  
Gil was sitting beside her, looking rather anxious himself. He leaned over to touch her arm. "Keren, I feel like we need to go somewhere."  
  
She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "We're safe here, Gil. Don't worry."  
  
But he shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just feel like someone needs us and we need to go to them."  
  
Keren looked at him intently. "I feel the same way," she admitted.  
  
Gil pointed at the holonet screen which was showing a shot of Theed Palace. "But not there. We don't need to go there."  
  
"We need to go to Lake Paonga," Keren finished for him.  
  
She glanced around at her parents, the Shaflizes, and the NRI agents who were guarding them, and said, "Gil and I need to go to the lake."  
  
Han and Chewie grabbed King Tripday and his assistants and almost threw them at some NRI soldiers nearby. "Get them out of here!" Han shouted and turned back to help Luke and Anakin.  
  
He and Chewbacca both raised their blasters at the Kanes, but before they could fire, laser bolts zipped past their ears and forced them to defend themselves. Some of the terrorists had slipped in from the outer chamber, despite the battle that Captain Panaka and his men were waging in there, and had come to protect their leader. Everytime Han or Chewie tried to aim at the Kanes, these followers would engage them in a firefight.  
  
Fortunately, Luke and Anakin didn't really need any help. They effortlessly blocked shots from the Kanes' blasters when Garmon suddenly pulled an explosive from his jacket and threw it at the Jedi. Father and son barely had time to shield themselves with a Force-bubble when it exploded.  
  
By some lucky miracle, it was a small explosive and no one was hurt, though the shock of the blast knocked both Luke and Anakin halfway across the room. In fact, Garmon seemed to have hurt his own side more than anything else because a chunk of wall crashed down separating them from most of the other terrorists, and the New Republic soldiers and Theed guards were rapidly subduing their enemies.  
  
Garmon grabbed at his mother's arm. "Mom, we have to go!"  
  
"Not without the Jedi," she shouted back.  
  
Garmon had already pulled a comlink out and spoke briefly into it. Then he turned to his mother and told her, "Mom, they're winning. We can get them another time, but we need to leave now, while we can."  
  
Ignatia hesitated for an instant, then reluctantly nodded. She and Garmon began fighting their way towards the windows.  
  
Luke jumped back to his feet and looked for the Kanes. They couldn't be allowed to escape, or more attacks were inevitable.  
  
"Over there," Beside him, Anakin pointed and Luke saw Ignatia and Garmon standing on the window ledge. Apparently at least one of the terrorists had gone to the palace hangar because a second later, a speeder pulled up outside the window and they jumped in.  
  
"Oh, no," Anakin said grimly. "They're not getting away that easily."  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, he raced towards the window.  
  
"Father!" Luke shouted and took off after him.  
  
Both Jedi reached the window and without even pausing they launched themselves into the air towards the speeder.  
  
Han was taking cover behind the wall that had fallen and aiming at one of the few terrorists still fighting, when he caught a glimpse of Luke and Anakin leaping from the window.  
  
"Crazy Jedi!" He looked over at Chewbacca. "What do they think they're doing?"  
  
It was a long jump and they just barely made it. Anakin landed further up the speeder's trunk and reached to pull Luke up beside him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted at his son. "You should have stayed back there."  
  
Luke gave him a stubborn look. "I'm not losing you, too. Wherever you go, I go."  
  
There was no more time for arguing, though, because the driver of the speeder begain dipping and twisting in an effort to dislodge them. At the same time, the Kanes began firing at them.  
  
Reaching an immediate, unspoken agreement, father and son began concentrating on different areas. Anakin used the Force to help secure himself and Luke to the speeder, while his son leaped to his feet, ignited his lightsaber and deflected the blaster shots.  
  
As he twisted to block one shot his lightsaber sliced through the trunk and happened to disable the rear repulsorlifts. The speeder abruptly plunged to the ground.  
  
"Jump!" Anakin shouted, and they leaped from the falling speeder. Luke caught a glimpse of the Kanes and the driver, and thought he recognized the same gungan that had blown up Leia's sub. They looked like they were reaching for the ejection switch, but before they could the speeder crashed into the ground and exploded.  
  
The two Jedi slowly fell and landed lightly on their feet. They studied the nearby fireball in silence for a time. Finally Anakin took a deep breath and said, "It's over."  
  
Luke bowed his head, not sure how to feel. He was relieved that the threat against the Jedi had ended, and he was fairly certain that they had rescued the hostages. But he hated any loss of life and this entire situation suddenly seemed so horribly tragic and unnecessary.  
  
And Leia, Tera, and Elissa were still dead.  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek and then his father wrapped his arms around him and held him close for a time before finally saying in a heavy voice, "Let's go back, son."  
  
They began walking back down the deserted street toward the Palace.  
  
"I can't believe you talked us into this," one NRI agent grumbled as Keren, Gil, the Shaflizes, Mirets, and the accompanying bodyguards drove through Theed towards the lake.  
  
Keren couldn't really believe it herself. When had she become a strong- willed, determined person? But the feeling that she and Gil ought to be at Lake Paonga had been growing steadily stronger until she couldn't ignore it any longer.  
  
She looked at the agent. "No one ever said we were under house arrest," she reminded him.  
  
"This is too close to the fighting," he grumbled, looking over at the nearby palace. "We're supposed to keep you away from that."  
  
"We need to be here," Keren replied simply.  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
Keren sighed. "I can just feel it."  
  
The speeders approached the shores of the lake and entire party climbed out. The Shaflizes stayed close to Gil and Keren's parents joined her. Normally her father would have had to remain behind, but one of the agents had taken pity on him and said that this little excursion could count as an emergency. The NRI agents drew their rifles and surrounded them, not sure what to expect, but wanting to be ready for anything.  
  
"Look!" Gil pointed out to the lake, where a burned shell of a sub poked its nose above the water, but then rapidly disappeared.  
  
"Gil, quick!" Keren ordered. "Help me lift it."  
  
They reached out with the Force, and to their absolute amazement, sensed some familiar presences that they had thought were lost forever. But there was no time to rejoice yet. They joined their skills to Tera, Elissa, and Leia, and slowly the sub rose and glided across the water before coming to a stop at the banks. The door opened and then Keren, Gil, and several of the agents were hurrying to help Leia and the padawans out.  
  
Tera beamed at them. "Mesa knew we could do it!"  
  
Anakin and Luke made it back to Theed Palace just as the fighting was ending. General Madine and Captain Panaka were supervising the transfer of the surviving terrorists to prison. Han, Chewie, and Lando came hurrying out the front entrance just as the Jedi approached.  
  
"We were just coming to look for you," Han called as he hurried to give them both a hug.  
  
"What happened to Ignatia Kane?" Lando asked. "Do we need to send out search teams?"  
  
Anakin and Luke explained how the Kanes had met their demise and they began slowly walking down the street. As they reached an intersection, Lando noticed a small group of excited people standing near the edge of the lake. "What's going on over there?"  
  
They exchanged glances and headed over. They had only taken a few steps when Anakin and Luke both froze. They had never expected to sense Leia's presence or the padawans' again, but they were here.  
  
"Han," Luke whispered.  
  
But it was unnecessary. Han had already seen a familiar figure among the small group.  
  
"Leia!" he shouted in disbelief.  
  
She looked up. Her long hair was hanging loose down her back, completely undone from its braided coronet, and her clothes were rumpled and dirty, but it was unmistakably Leia.  
  
"Han!" she called back. And then they raced towards one another, and met in the middle of the street. Han caught Leia up and swung her around and then they kissed, long and joyously.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Han said in a rough voice.  
  
Leia smiled tremulously. "I'm pretty hard to lose."  
  
And then Luke and Anakin couldn't hold themselves back any longer and they were there, hugging Leia, and they were all laughing and crying together. Lando and Chewbacca came next, and then the four padawans, and the family was once again complete.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Luke, Leia, and Anakin sat on the lowered ramp of the Naboo Angel, looking at the almost completed lake retreat, and huddling together in blankets against the chill of the coming winter.  
  
"When can you move back in?" Leia asked.  
  
"Probably not until we get back from spending Christmas with you on Coruscant," Anakin replied. "The building itself will be done soon, but then we're going to have to paint the walls, have carpeting put in, and refurnish it, so it'll be a little while before it can be lived in again." He smiled and hugged both his children close. "Not that I'm complaining. I still can't believe how fortunate we've been."  
  
They nodded, and then Luke said, "I wish you didn't have to go back to Coruscant just yet."  
  
"Well, at least it won't be long before you and Father come," Leia told him. "And we'll have the best Christmas ever."  
  
"Yes, we will," Anakin agreed.  
  
"What are you going to do about the padawans?" Leia wanted to know. "Are they coming, too?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Not this time. They're going to spend the holidays with their families. Tera will go to Otoh Gunga. Keren will go to Theed. Father and I are going to take Elissa back to Roon on our way to Coruscant. And Gil is going to stay with the Shaflizes."  
  
"They've really gotten attached to him, haven't they?" Leia commented.  
  
"They're going to adopt him," Luke said.  
  
"Are they really? That's wonderful. How will it affect his training?" she asked.  
  
"It is wonderful, and I don't think it will affect his training that much," Anakin said. "Gil will stay here during the week and go to his family on the weekends, except for the times we take him to Coruscant or on a mission, of course." He shrugged. "In any case, there are a few things more important than training, and I think family is one of them."  
  
The twins smiled and leaned against him.  
  
"I agree," Leia said softly. Another, sadder thought occurred to her. "I can't help feeling bad for Warrak Kane and Reynard."  
  
Luke thought of the tall, sad man who had been Ignatia Kane's husband and the younger son, who had lost his mother and brother. Warrak had sent them a message a few days after the battle at Theed Palace, saying that he had not known the extent of his wife's fanaticism and that he had believed her to be innocent until it was too late. He had apologized for all the trouble and grief she had caused and said that he was planning to take Reynard and move off-planet. He thought it would be best for the boy and hopefully would help him to heal and recover from both the deaths and the poisonous teachings of his mother.  
  
"It was all so needless," Luke murmured. "If only she'd been willing to listen and talk to us, maybe none of this would have happened."  
  
Leia reached over to squeeze his hand. "Luke, it was her choice to give in to anger and hate."  
  
"I know."  
  
They watched in silence as the sun set over the lake and evening fell. The temperature slowly dropped and by the time the first star shone in the sky, they were all shivering.  
  
"I think it's time to go inside," Anakin remarked. "We don't want to get sick."  
  
As they slowly stood, Leia sighed and peered into the darkness. "I wish Han and Chewie would come on."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Luke told her. Lando had been so taken with the Angel that he had placed an order for a similar starship for himself. Han and Chewie had taken him into Theed that afternoon to pick it up and see him off. Lando was returning to Coruscant.  
  
Han and Leia would have gone with him except that the medic wanted to be absolutely certain that her head injury was healed so they were waiting a couple more days before leaving themselves.  
  
"It's ridiculous," Leia had fussed about that decision at first. "I'm perfectly fine now, and I've been away from Coruscant for too long."  
  
"Sweetheart, never turn down the opportunity to spend a few quiet days with your husband," Han had told her. He'd grinned. "Force knows we don't have enough of them."  
  
Leia had studied him a moment, along with her father and brother. Then she'd smiled. "You're right. I'm going to enjoy the chance to be with my family for as long as I can."  
  
And they had all been taking advantage of their time together. Now Anakin, Luke, and Leia hurried back inside the Angel and settled down to watch the holonet while waiting for the others to return.  
  
Later that night, Han and Chewbacca parked their speeder beside the Angel and entered to be met by Artoo, who whistled softly at them.  
  
"What's that, Artoo?" Han asked.  
  
Before Artoo could say anything else, Threepio came bustling towards them. "General Solo, it is good to see you again. Artoo is warning you to be quiet. See?" He pointed to the living area.  
  
Han and Chewie walked into the living room and Han had to smile at the sight.  
  
Luke, Anakin, and Leia were side by side on the reclining sofa. The holonet was on, but they were all fast asleep. Anakin was in the middle, with his children on each side. Luke and Leia were nestled close beside him, their heads resting on their father's shoulders, and his arms were wrapped around them.  
  
"Don't worry, Artoo. We won't wake them up," Han said softly.  
  
Chewbacca shook out a blanket on a nearby chair, and he and Han carefully laid it over the Skywalkers before retiring to their own rooms for the night. Artoo and Threepio turned off the holonet, dimmed the lights, and shut themselves down.  
  
And the Skywalker/Solo clan slept peacefully through the night. The danger had passed, and a new era was ready to begin for the Jedi Order.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes (again): If anyone out there is reading my series, please help. I need your opinion on something . Back around Christmas, I wrote a short holiday story that takes place immediately after "Fear" called "Christmas Reunion." I've also begun working on the sixth story in the series "Sandstorm." I would like to begin posting "Sandstorm," but you really need to read "Christmas Reunion" first and I feel kind of funny posting a Christmas story in February. At first I thought I'd just wait til the holidays roll around again, but then I thought I might just ask and see if anyone really was interested in the series continuing. If you are, could please let me know? Thank you.  
  
Kristeh 


End file.
